


Messy Beginnings

by dannypeti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, More relationships to come, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannypeti/pseuds/dannypeti
Summary: Yahaba likes to think he’s a good guy. He likes to think he’s good at what he does; unfortunately, in this case, he’s too good. After a conversation with Kyoutani, Yahaba gets stuck in a seemingly endless game of matchmaking, and it leads him to confronting some things he’d rather keep in the past.





	1. Spills, Volleyball, and Nosy Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my rarepair fic. Hope you enjoy my second fic, first chapter fic? I’m sorry this has a lot of silly things in it.

“I didn’t know you kept a diary, Kyoutani.”

Yahaba gave a grunt of surprise as his friend jumped, almost hitting Yahaba in the chin who was leaning over him, and fumbled with the small book in front of him. After a few frantic movements, he slammed the book closed rather violently, cause the coffee table he was seated at shake, tipping over one of the drinks resting on it. Both the boys lunged to catch the cup but were too late, only managing to disrupt the cup more, making sure the soda inside splashed over the table, Kyoutani’s sleeves, and his book.

            “Yahaba!” Kyoutani shouted as he picked up his book and tried to mop up the liquid as fast as he could with the corner of Yahaba’s jacket that had been laying in a head next to the table. Yahaba dropped to the floor next to him laughing, trying wrestle his jacket out of Kyoutani’s hands.

            “Stop!” he took a wheezing breath, “Stop, you’ll make it all sticky!”

            “Well what about my stuff! This is your fault!” Kyoutani yelled. He started flipping through the pages making sure none stuck together permanently. “Get off the floor and freaking clean up the table before it drips off the sides!”

            “If you weren’t so jumpy, this wouldn’t happen!” Yahaba laughed as he quickly got up to stop the soda before it ran off the table. His eyes searched around the room for something to use, the liquid getting dangerously close to the edge. “What are you so afraid of me seeing, anyway?” Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s comforter from the heap of blankets on his friends’ bed, throwing it on the table.

            “Yahaba! No! You moron!” Kyoutani went to swipe the blanket from the table but the damage was already done. Orange soda dripped from the cream covers and onto the damp and sticky short table. Soggy book and blanket in hand, Kyoutani looked at Yahaba, who was standing to the side, a sheepish grin on his face, his hand covered a portion of his face.

            “I, uh. I panicked a little bit. That’s my bad”

            Kyoutani simply stared back at him for a beat, until he dropped both items and took off after Yahaba, who had started for the door as fast as he could, laughter and shouts ringing off the walls.

 

* * *

 

            An hour later and the table was cleaned, the blanket and clothes were in the washer, and the boys were lounged on Kyoutani’s bed. Kyoutani was laying horizontal near the top of the bed, head almost hanging off with his feet propped on the wall, phone in hand. Yahaba was near the foot of the bed, clicking through his laptop to find something to watch. He was also wrapped in a thin blanket with yellow and orange polka dots covering it, and was trying to steal Kyoutani’s equally thin blanket, which had a full winter scene and a wolf printed on the front. The weather was starting to turn cold, and Kyoutani’s parents refused to turn the heater on just yet. They claimed it wasn’t needed. As a shiver ran through Yahaba’s body, he thought that they couldn’t be more wrong.

            Kyoutani’s room was a cozy size, only big enough for a twin bed, a dresser, the short foldable table, and a desk. It was a tad cramped, but the big window next to the bed and over his desk made it seem bigger; perks to having a room on the corner of the house. Hanging shelves covered the wall, along with a few posters and pictures taped here and there, holding several trophies, books, action figures, and any items Kyoutani had seen fit to place there. His desk was a mess of papers and textbooks, his floor littered with their abandoned homework, but was otherwise clean.

            “Stop it, this is mine.” Kyoutani had started tugging his blanket back around himself, not taking his eyes off his phone. Yahaba only groaned in annoyance.

            “Give it to me, I’m so cold I’m shivering, Look!” He slapped his hands on Kyoutani’s neck, to show his just how cold they were. This earned him a slap and a glare.

            “Stop it! It’s your fault in the first place for making my blanket dirty, so deal with it.” He went back to his phone.

            “But I don’t even have my jacket! That one was your fault. If you weren’t so dang jumpy this actually wouldn’t have happened.” Yahaba didn’t miss the way Kyoutani stiffened the slightest bit. A knowing smile crept onto Yahaba’s face. “Actually,” he started, peering over the top of his laptop “if I remember correctly, it was because of that book. Your diary, right?”

            “First of all, it’s still your fault for creeping up on me like a weirdo,” Yahaba jabbed him in the side with his foot, “and second it’s not a diary it’s a journal and it’s none of your business” Yahaba wasn’t convinced.

            “Alright Kyou, let’s assume this _journal_ ” he used air quotes around the word journal, making Kyoutani squint his eyes at him “is none of my business”

            “It’s because it literally has nothing to do with you.”

            “As your best friend,” Yahaba continued, unperturbed, “I need to hear every juicy secret in your life, and I feel offended that there is something you would rather do than to talk to me, your best friend. I feel like I have been replaced.” Yahaba finished dramatically, with a hand over his chest in mock heart break. Kyoutani threw his arm over his eyes.

            “Oh my gosh, literally shut up, Yahaba. It’s just something I write in to write in. Haven’t you ever heard about daily writing, or like how it’s supposed to be relaxing or something stupid like that.” Yahaba only clicked his tongue.

            “Kyoutani, I know you like the back of my hand,” Yahaba was now on his knees leaning over Kyoutani, and he held his hand up towards Kyoutani, which was quickly slapped down. “I know you, which means I know you’re freaking lying to me cause you won’t look at me. And don’t give me that ‘relaxation’ crap.  You never do anything for the heck of it. Which means,” Yahaba puts his hands on Kyoutani’s stomach and began to shake him, “You’re writing for a reason, that reason is significant, and most importantly You. Didn’t. Tell. Me!” Each word was accentuated with a small smack to Kyoutani’s stomach, who currently had his knees pulled close to his body and his hands up to try to push Yahaba’s away. It didn’t work well, as Yahaba had the better angle.  “Tell me your secrets!”

            Kyoutani rolled off the bed and swiftly left the room, telling Yahaba to stop bugging him as he went. Yahaba huffed and stood to follow him. When he rounded the corner, he got a face full of hot blanket as Kyoutani threw his comforter at him, fresh from the dryer. Yahaba was briefly distracted as he made a delighted sound and wrapped the blanket around himself. He inhaled deeply, the fresh laundry smell engulfing him. Kyoutani was grabbing Yahaba’s jacket, along with his own shirt, out of the washer and putting them into the dryer.

            Yahaba watched him closely. They had become close friends by the end of their second year, and at the middle of their third year, he’d like to think that they really were best friends. So Yahaba could tell. He could tell something was bothering his friend. He’s never seen Kyoutani write in a journal before, let alone be secretive with it. Kyoutani has shown him a short story or two, usually fantasy, but he never seemed embarrassed then.

            “You know,” Yahaba started, quietly, “I was just messing around. You don’t have to tell me what you wrote. Just tell me if I’m right, if something is wrong. You’re acting like something is, and I want to know so I can help you. You know, if you want my help.” Maybe Yahaba was making the whole thing a much bigger deal than it really was, maybe it was just what Kyoutani had said. But if there were something going on, he’d like to think Kyoutani would rely on him enough to share with him, at the very least he’d know something was wrong. Kyoutani sighed and leaned his arms on the front of the dryer.

            “Nothing is wrong, Yahaba. Nothing bad, at least.” He straightened and pushed past the burrito blanket that was Yahaba and headed towards his room.

            “So something _is_ technically wrong, then.” Yahaba waddled after him. When he reached the bed, he flopped face first onto the bed, feet sticking off, matching Kyoutani’s position.

            “Not wrong,” Kyoutani’s voice was muffled against the sheets “At least I don’t think it’s wrong.”

            “So why are you freaking out about this?”

            “I am not freaking out about anything.”

            “You jumped like fifty feet in the air when I talked to you, then you got all defensive.” Yahaba turned his head to look at Kyoutani “You’re not afraid of me knowing what it is, right? I mean, that would suck but like I said you don’t have to tell me.” The thought of Kyoutani not trusting him stung more than Yahaba was expecting it to. Kyoutani let out a loud groan and kicked his feet a bit.

            “No, stop making me feel bad when that’s not even what’s going on. I just. Ugh, okay, yes, there is something on my mind lately.” He raises himself onto his elbows and finally looks at Yahaba. “I just. I don’t even know what I’m feeling right now. I was trying to write things out to work through them or something, to, like, get some kind of idea of what it is before I talked to you, y’know? Like, I have a pretty good guess, but I don’t know how I feel about it, yet. Ugh, why do you have to make me talk about this.” Yahaba had been paying close attention to Kyoutani’s words, watched as his hands swung around attempting to help him find the right words. And he watched as, with his last words, Kyoutani face planted back onto the bed, and grabbed a pillow and planted it over his head.

            “So,” Yahaba started slowly, “I might be reading between the lines here, but it sounds to me like you might have a crush?” He could hardly keep the smile out of his voice. Kyoutani let out another groan.

            “How in the world did you get that out of what I said?”

            “Well, usually, that’s what having a crush feels like. I’m just guessing here. You havev’t said that’s not right. Let’s see,” Yahaba put his chin in his hand “Someone you wouldn’t mind dating, but someone who it could be difficult to be with. Something like that?” Kyoutani was quiet. Until he mumbled something into the pillow, too quiet for Yahaba to hear. He leaned closer. “What?” Again, the mumbling. “What?!” He leaned even closer. Kyoutani paused, then mumbled once more, too quiet to hear. Yahaba’s face ticked, and he ripped a corner of Kyoutani’s pillow from his hands and screamed “What!” practically in Kyoutani’s ear. Kyoutani turned his face towards Yahaba angrily.

            “I said you’re so creepy!” He yelled back at Yahaba, hitting him in the face with the pillow as his friend let out an indignant noise. “Don’t yell in my ear!”

            “Why am I creepy! I didn’t do anything!” Yahaba shouted back, trying to fend off the pillow, managing to yank it from Kyoutani’s hands.

            “How can you guess all those things? It’ creepy, and it’s like you’re reading my mind!”

            “Wait,” Yahaba saw it now. The slight blush on Kyoutani’s face, the way he turned his eyes down and away. Little hints to what Kyoutani was feeling. He couldn’t believe it. “Wait! I’m right? You have a crush?!”

            “Why do you sound so surprised? You’re the one who said it!”

            “But I didn’t know you’d actually tell me!” Yahaba couldn’t keep the smile off his face, and didn’t bother trying.

            “You’re literally the one who just told me we were best friends,” Kyoutani rolled onto his side facing Yahaba. “So I’ve told you now, let’s drop it and go get something to eat or something, I’m starving.” Before he could move to get up, however, Yahaba grabbed his shoulder and kept him down.

             “No, no, no, no, we’re not done talking yet, buddy. You can’t just give me this and expect me to not want to know who it is!”

            “What? No. Earlier you said I didn’t have to tell you anything.”

“Yeah but this is different. Now that I know you like someone, as your best friend, I need to know who it is so I can help you guys get together.” Kyoutani snorted.

            “As if I want your help.”

            “Well you’re going to get it, cause you like them and I’m going to help, cause I want you to be happy.” He paused for a moment, “Also, when I’m the best man at your wedding, I want to be able to make a toast and brag about how everything was because of m-” Kyoutani nailed him a few times with a pillow.

            “Oh my gosh just shut up, I don’t want to hear this from you. If you’re so good, then why don’t you just guess.”

            “Fine,” Yahaba sent a little glare at his friend. “If you’re not going to tell me, you have to at least give me a few hints.” Kyoutani groaned, “Oh, come on! Just three. I basically have nothing to go from.”

            ‘Ugh, fine. Just three though.” Yahaba waited patiently for him to continue. “I guess. He’s passionate-”

            “Wait, wait, ‘He’?” Yahaba interrupted.

            “Yeah, He, do you got a problem with that?” Kyoutani challenged him quickly with a hard look in his eyes. Yahaba waved him off.

            “No, no, I just didn’t know.” He paused, “That’s not why you didn’t tell me, is it?”

            “No. I told you the reason. I didn’t really consider the fact you might act weird about it” At this Yahaba gave a pout. “And before you ask, no I don’t know what I am I just know that I like- that he’s special, I guess.”

            “I wouldn’t act weird about that. I like boys; exclusively, actually.” Kyoutani gave an acknowledging hum, but he did seem to relax a bit.

            “Okay, so before you interrupted me,” Kyoutani continued as if they hadn’t just shared important information with one another “He’s passionate, I guess, he can be pretty loud, and he’s a decent volleyball player.”

Yahaba smiled, humming mischievously. “Is he cute?”

            “Shut up, you got your three clues.” But Yahaba didn’t miss the dark flush across his face and on the tip of his ears. That would be a yes, then.

            “Alright, I guess I’ll take a stab at it, then. You have to promise to let me know when I get something right.” Kyoutani nodded. “Okay,” Yahaba settled himself in front of Kyoutani, legs crossed. “Someone you wouldn’t mind dating but also someone who it wouldn’t be easy to date, a boy, passionate, loud, volleyball, ravishingly good looks,” Kyoutani hit him on the knee for that, but Yahaba continued, unperturbed. “I guess. My first question would be whether or not he’s on Seijou? Maybe not, because that would be easy.” Kyoutani shook his head, “He’s not?”

            “No.” Alright. Yahaba had to remember to kill the little voice in his head saying ‘but what if it’s you’. He gave a weak laugh.

            “Okay, so If he’s not on our team, do we know him? Like have we played his team?” A nod, “Do you talk to him?” A shake “You’re crushing on him and you don’t even talk to him?”

            “Shut up.”

            “Fine, fine, uh, is he a third year?” A shake, “Second year?” Nod. “okay… what position does he play?”

            “That’ not a yes or no question.”

            “You didn’t say it had to be a yes or no question, and I swear, I’m not going to go down the entire list of positions until you say yes, just freaking tell me that.” Kyoutani grumbled and hid his face in the crook of his elbow, to where only his mouth could be seen.

            “He’s a middle blocker.”

            “Oh, so he’s tall then?” Kyoutani seemed to struggle with whether or not he should answer. He eventually shook his head.

            “So he’s short.” A nod. It took Yahaba all but four seconds to run down the list of second year middle blockers that they knew of, who was short. He gave Kyoutani an incredulous look, which made Kyoutani, who had been watching him over the top of his arm, let out a somewhat strangled noise and twisted around on the bed, his arm back in place over his eyes.

            “Him?!” You like _him_?” Yahaba couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, or the teasing, although he didn’t try very hard to stop himself. “You write sappy love poems for Karosuno’s tiny middle blocker?” Kyoutani growled— _growled_ —and shot up to smother Yahaba’s teasing under a pillow, his face a dark crimson. Yahaba started hitting at Kyoutani around the pillow, his muffled laughter could still be heard.

            “Shut. _Up_. I swear if you say one more thing-” Kyoutani cut himself off as he whipped the pillow from Yahaba’s face and held it threateningly a ways away, “Laugh one more time and I will beat you.”

            “I’m done, I’m done, I swear.” Yahaba held his hands up in order to pacify his blushing friends, although he still had traces of laughter in his voice. “I’m just- why him? Out of all the people we know why him?” Kyoutani was quiet for a while and he eventually sighed deeply.

            “I honestly don’t know.” He looked so lost and not his usual self that Yahaba decided to take pity on him.

            “Well, we can talk about it later.” He wiggled his way off the bed, repositioning Kyoutani’s blanket around his shoulders as he went. “Let’s go grab something to eat, and possibly eat our body weight in ice cream.” He smiled as he held out a hand to help Kyoutani up off of the bed. Kyoutani took it and let Yahaba pull him up.

            “You’re such a bad captain. We’re supposed to stay in shape not gorge ourselves on ice cream.” Yahaba gave him a smile over his shoulder as he headed towards the door and to the kitchen.

             “It’s not every day I find out my best friend is such a sap, it’s a special occasion.” Kyoutani smacked him in the back of the head, mumbling how he was not, in fact, a sap. Yahaba just laughed and walked out of the room.

 

* * *

 

             They hadn’t talked about Kyoutani’s crush since that night; Mostly because Kyoutani still refused to talk much in detail about it because he “still doesn’t know how he feels” and Yahaba wanted to give him space. It was Monday, two days after their talk, and Yahaba was trying. He was trying so hard to pay attention to his teacher, but morning classes made his mind wonder, and his eyes had fallen onto Kyoutani, who was sitting to his left. He was writing. In his journal. Their conversation had immediately jumped to the forefront of his mind. He was trying to give Kyoutani his space to figure out his feelings, but Yahaba felt the need to help his friend out. Definitely not because he was bored out of his mind, but because he felt his help was needed. Whether or not it was wanted, he just had to do something.

             He glanced towards the teacher. It was a rainy day, and to let the fresh air into the room the windows had been opened. The sound and smell had only lulled Yahaba into a mellow state, tiredness from morning practice also pulling on the back of his eyes contributing to his lack of concentration. He quickly determined he had already missed enough important parts of the lecture to the point he would be lost for the rest of class time. Having justified not paying attention, he started writing in the corner of his notebook ‘Are you writing about Hinata?’ He tried to discreetly tear the note out before passing it to Kyoutani, giving the teacher a quick glance.

             He watched from the corner of his eye as Kyoutani’s pencil stopped moving, picking up the note. He tried to focus his eyes on the rain falling outside, but he couldn’t help the quick glance at his friend as he shut his book quietly, but with purpose. His ears were red again. He quickly scrawled on the back of the note before giving it back. Yahaba shot him a smug smile when he read ‘LEAVE ME ALONE.’

             On a new scrap of paper, Yahaba wrote ‘I’m going to help you.’ He passed it

             ‘I swear if you do anything I will kill you.’

             ‘I’m going to get you two together at least to hang out. You’ll never figure it out if you never even hang out’

             ‘Stop. I don’t even know if he knows who I am.’

             ‘Perfect reason for me to get involved then’

             ‘Stop. how would you even reach him’ This made Yahaba pause. He didn’t have a number. He didn’t even have a connection. He did have Karosuno’s captains number, but he didn’t know if he wanted to ask him for Hinata’s number; He didn’t exactly want to explain why he needed it. There had to be someone he knew that had connections.

            Slowly, Yahaba turned his head to look at Kyoutani, who was watching him. He knew who to call. A wicked grin bled onto his face as he turned back to the paper. He didn’t miss the nervous look on Kyoutani’s face. He quickly scribbled onto the paper, only having to hide it and pretend he was answering the questions that were written on the white board as the teacher walked by. Once he had passed and his back was to them Yahaba quickly handed the note to his friend. He watched him intently.

             Call him cruel, but he quite enjoyed the slow succession of emotions that played out on Kyoutani’s face. First, his blank yet slightly concerned expression slacked. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Then it contorted into something that was a mix of horror and disbelief. Then it hardened and he turned his head towards Yahaba and gave him the nastiest glare he could muster. “don’t you freaking dare.” He spit out.

              Yahaba only tried to smash his grin away with his hand, as his teacher was now looking their way. “Kyoutani” he began, his voice stern “Is there a problem?” Kyoutani kept his gaze on Yahaba for another moment, ignoring the fact that the whole class was watching now as well, before turning to their teacher.

             “No, sir, there’s not a problem.” His voice sounded tight, and a little bit strained. When the teacher nodded, and turned back to the board, Kyoutani turned his attention back to Yahaba. “Not yet, anyway.” He mumbled to the point where only Yahaba could hear him. Yahaba also needed to smother his laughter as well, because he never knew how the words ‘I’m texting Oikawa’ could incite such a perfect reaction and cause such a perfect scene. Without sparing another glance at Kyoutani he maneuvered his phone from his pocket and tilted his book at just the right angle to be hidden from the front of the room.

             Yahaba was a good student, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t perfected the art of discreetly texting during class. He could practically feel the negative vibes hitting him from the left, but he ignored it in favor of opening his and Oikawa’s messages. They didn’t really keep in touch after Oikawa had graduated, at least not on a personal level. Oikawa was busy with university, but he still liked to check in every once in a while, to see how the team was doing. Yahaba’s smile didn’t fade as he pulled up the keyboard and began to type his message.

             Me – 11:38 AM

                        _Oikawa!! I need help, and ur the only one who I can ask_

             Yahaba leaned back in his desk. He knew he didn’t have long to wait. He made sure to avoid looking to his left, instead looking to his right and smiling at the girl, Fumiki, who sat next to him. She smiled back. He made a mental note to ask her for her notes at the end of the day. His phone caught his attention as it lit up, signaling he had received a text. Yahaba smiled. He knew he had to act fast as lunch started at noon.

            Oikawa – 11:41 AM

                        _Yahaba!!! Whats wrong? Im in class but???_

            Me – 11:41 AM

                        _I just need a phone number it’s an emergency_

            Me – 11:42 AM

                        _Karosuno’s Shrimp?_

            Oikawa – 11:46 AM

                        _That’s not an emergency :/_

            Oikawa – 11:46 AM

                        _I don’t have his number :///_

             Yahaba frowned, scratching his head. He didn’t really have a backup plan. He couldn’t just let it go at this point, either. He had to pull though or else Kyoutani would kill him before he could make another plan. He thought hard, even screwing his eyes shut. Who knew both Hinata and Oikawa? It would have to be someone, either a second or third year. He was going down the, admittedly short list, when he almost almost hit himself. The answer, quite frankly, was glaringly obvious.

            Me – 11:51 AM

                        _What about Kageyama? I know you have his number._

            Oikawa – 11:51 AM

                        _Ew._ _Why do you want him? :/_

Oikawa – 11:51 AM

                        _Why do you even need to talk to them Yahaba ://///_

Oikawa – 11:51 AM

_Are you cheating on the team Yahaba I knew I should have made Watari captain!!! >:O_

 

             Yahaba rolled his eyes.

 

                        Me – 11:52 AM

                                    _Oikawa!!! I promise I’ll tell you, but I need the number, fast._

                        Me – 11:52 AM

_All I can say now is that it will be worth it and Kyoutani will hate it._

             Yahaba gave a nervous glance the clock. He could still feel Kyoutani’s eyes trained on him as his fingers moved over the keyboard. He was in the middle of planning his escape route when his phone lit up once again.

            Oikawa – 11:58 AM

                        _Oh I see_

            Oikawa – 11:59 AM

                        _In that case_

            Oikawa – 11:59 AM

                        _> :3c_

            Oikawa – 12:00 PM

                        _81 xxx-xxxx_

             Yahaba saw the text and finally looked to Kyoutani. He looked as if he had been contemplating all the ways he could kill Yahaba. Yahaba didn’t have time to react to that, because the bell rang, and he was out of his seat and out the door as fast as his legs could manage.

             He knew Kyoutani was right behind him, both of their footsteps thundering down the hall. Yahaba felt the hair on his neck stand on end and he could practically feel Kyoutani reach for him, cursing him loudly. Luckily, by this time more students were leaving their classrooms. Yahaba squeezed through many students, quickly making his way down the hall while Kyoutani would get stuck behind someone at every turn. With a great laugh Yahaba took more corners doing his best to lose his friend. He pulled out his phone out as he started taking the far staircase steps two at a time. He dialed Kageyama’s number, and by the time he made it to the top of the stairs it was on its third ring.

             He was breathing heavily, free hand leaning on his knee for support. The door to the roof let in a haze of light into the otherwise dark stairway, rain pattering on the window. On the fourth ring, he was somewhat scared Kageyama wouldn’t answer his phone. On the final ring, the dial tone stopped, and Yahaba almost pulled his phone from his ear when he heard a faint, questioning hello. He smiled. “Ah! Is this Kageyama Tobio?”

            It took a few seconds, but eventually he heard a “Yes? Who is this?”

            “This is Yahaba Shigeru, Aobajōsai’s captain.” The only sounds that came from the other line were the chatter of what Yahaba assumed were Kageyama’s classmates. He must be on lunchbreak as well. “I wanted to ask you something. Actually, I wanted to ask you about Hinata.”

            “What do you want from Hinata?” If Yahaba weren’t so pressed for time, he would have been more worried about the shift in tone in Kageyama’s voice. It was almost aggressive.

            “Well! I was wondering If he’d like to come practice with our ace.” Yahaba can’t say he really had time to rehearse what he was going to say, so he decided to take the direct route. “I know he wants to become the ace of your team, and I thought Kyoutani could give him some pointers.” He only hoped he didn’t sound too suspicious. He had to admit, what he was asking for was weird.

            “Sorry, but he doesn’t need any help.” Yahaba was about to despair, thinking Kageyama was about to hang up when he heard muffled talking on the other end. It was Kageyama and a higher pitched voice, but it wasn’t clear enough to catch what they were saying. There was a loud squawk on the other end, then what sounded like a scuffle and a grunted ‘hey!’, and then there was a new voice speaking to him.

            “You’re going to help me become an ace?!” Yahaba couldn’t smile wider. He practically had the situation in the bag. Just in time, as well, as he could hear footsteps pounding up the stairs. There was only one person those could belong to.

            “Well, not me, Hinata, but my ace, Kyoutani! He has a wicked arm, and he could give you some good pointers. I was thinking you guys could get together this weekend for a little practice.” There was more muffled speech on the other end, a quiet argument, and then Hinata was back.

            “Kageyama is coming too! He’s being weird about this and said it’s suspicious, but I don’t care! I’m coming!”

            “That’s great, Hinata!” Yahaba locked eyes with Kyoutani who was now standing in front of him seething. He couldn’t help but smile as his friend froze as he spoke. “Tell Kageyama that I’ll come, and we can talk too. Tell him it’s a mutually beneficial opportunity.” He could hear a faint ‘what does that mean?’ from the background and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he continued. “Anyway, here’s Kyoutani!” He took a step towards his friend, who’s face suddenly lost all its color, “You can talk to him and get the details!” He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before he was shoving the phone towards a quaking Kyoutani, who was shaking his head rapidly and trying to step back down the stairs.

            Yahaba succeeded in shoving the phone to his ears and he stepped back, a maniac grin spread across his face. Kyoutani gave him a frantic look. They had a silent argument, gesturing wildly; Kyoutani trying to give the phone back to Yahaba, Yahaba trying to get Kyoutani to say something. During the fuss, one of them must have hit the speaker button, because Hinata’s voice came through the phone.

            “Hello?”

            Kyoutani looked as if he were about to die, but with some encouraging slaps from Yahaba he managed to choke his words out “H-hey,” He cleared his throat, “Um, what’s up?” Yahaba shook his head as he watched Kyoutani’s face heat up. He clicked the phone off speaker, just so Yahaba couldn’t hear the conversation. Yahaba scoffed at him, and pushed his head close the phone so he could hear, only to have Kyoutani turn away from him and take a few steps away.

            Yahaba pouted. “Don’t be childish, Kyou.” Kyoutani ignored him, putting his full attention on what Hinata was saying.

            “Uh, yeah, this is Kyoutani.” A pause. “Yeah, Yahaba is so nice to set this up for us.” Kyoutani shot a quick glare at Yahaba, who only put on an innocent expression. “Ah, yeah, this weekend. Um, what day works, for you?” Yahaba stood in front of the door, watching the rain fall. At this rate, they wouldn’t be able to finish their lunch.

“Yeah, three on Sunday is great. There’s a park nearby we can go to . . . Uh, no, this is actually Yahaba’s phone . . . Yeah. . .” Kyoutani looked wide-eyed at Yahaba “My number?” This caused Yahaba to approach fast, putting his ear to the phone. This time Kyoutani didn’t turn away. He heard something about a number, about reaching each other. Then Hinata started reciting numbers, which made the two panic, not having anything to write it down on.

            Yahaba quickly reached into Kyoutani’s pocket to fetch his phone and open a new contact. Kyoutani was giving him a look of disbelief before he recited the number back, making sure they got it right. Yahaba copied it down as he spoke and then hit save.

            “Yeah, I’ll text you the directions. . . Okay, I’ll see you then, bye.” He hung up the phone, letting his arms drop. Kyoutani turned towards Yahaba. He had a bit of a far off look in his eyes. Yahaba thought it was cute how smitten he was.

            “Well, Loverboy,” Yahaba began, “step one of the plan is complete. You’re welcome” He took a short bow.

            Kyoutani gave him a dark glare. “I don’t know whether I should hit you, or thank you, but I’m thinking I’m going to hit you anyway, so you better start running.” With that, Yahaba took off back down the stairs with Kyoutani hot on his heels. They had missed most their break, but they both had smiles stretched across their faces.

           

* * *

 

            “I’ve changed my mind, there’s absolutely no way that this is a good idea.” Kyoutani moaned.

            Yahaba only scoffed and rolled his eyes. “It’s too late to chicken out now, they’re already on their way.” He turned to look at Kyoutani, who was standing in front of Yahaba’s mirror, looking himself in the eye with a hard look. He kept adjusting his clothes, like he was unhappy with them. It wasn’t as if they were anything special, they were his regular workout clothes, which he should be comfortable in. “Would you at least try to calm down?” He continued, “You look fine, we’re going to go and play some volleyball, you two will flirt, and then we’ll come home. Rinse and repeat until he falls in love with you and you start dating. It’s as simple as that.” He turned back to his bag which he was packing his things in, to give it one more check. Kneepads, snacks, extra shirt, etc.

            All week Kyoutani had tried to ignore what was going to happen. Every time Yahaba had tried to bring it up, he had changed the subject or ran away. He avoided it, and so he had avoided the nerves leading up to the weekend. That, of course, only meant he had put them off until the moment right before. And the nerves hit him hard. He had texted Hinata the directions to the park they were going to, but that had been it. Yahaba had tried to get him to text more, but every time he did Kyoutani would go red in the face and get a constipated look and refuse. Hinata had texted that he and Kageyama were on the train to the area moments before.

            Kyoutani hadn’t stopped staring in the mirror.

            It was starting to make Yahaba worry. He got up from his place on the floor and went to stand by Kyoutani.

            “I don’t think I can do this.” Kyoutani almost whispered, continuing to stare into the mirror. Yahaba stayed silent, hoping he would continue talking on his own. It was rare, but when Kyoutani was like this, he could open up, a small yet valuable amount. The moment seemed fragile, almost too fragile for spoken words. The morning sun shone in through his window and reflected off the mirror onto the walls, the world around them still drowsy and soft. “I feel so stupid for even wanting this to happen.” He continued. “This whole thing is so weird, and we’re almost complete strangers, I’m going to act so stupid around him, I know it. He’d never even like me to begin with. He’s so-” He gestures his hands around “He’s so _Hinata_ , and I’m just- I just look like joke, and when I talked to him on the phone I acted so stupid-“ He cut himself off, taking a shuddering breath.

            “How could someone so amazing ever want to be anything with me.” His voice had dropped so low he could barely be heard, but his words hit Yahaba’s heart painfully.

             Yahaba couldn’t stand still anymore and he pulled Kyoutani into a rough hug. It was awkward, they were both awkward huggers, but it was needed. Kyoutani hugged him back, making sure his face was hidden in Yahaba’s neck.

            “Hey,” Yahaba started softly, “Listen to me, okay?” Kyoutani nodded against him. “It’s going to be fine. I’ll be there, and I won’t let things go bad, okay? We’re just going to play volleyball, we’re just going to get to know them. Nothing that happens today has to determine the future. Everyone acts stupid in front of people they don’t know, and honestly? I can’t see him caring all that much; he seems like the person who could get anyone out of their shell. Besides,” he patted Kyoutani’s back, “From what we know about Kageyama, he’ll be the most awkward, yeah?” This earned a small laugh from Kyoutani, who lifted his head up to look at Yahaba. He had a ghost of a smile.

            “Now, as for your looks,” Yahaba ran his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair. Overall, Kyoutani hadn’t changed his appearance since second year. The only thing that was different was his hair was slightly longer, making his curls more pronounced. He still wore cheap eyeliner and he still wore the same clothes. “Your hair has always been stupid, but, overall, you look like you, If I saw you any other way I think it would make me want barf and wonder where my best friend went. You look fine.” He accented his last words with a few gentle pats on the cheek and a smile.

            Kyoutani pushed his hands away, but he wore a small smile. “You have such a beautiful way with words.”

            Yahaba took Kyoutani by the shoulders “Kyou, you’re beautiful just the way you are, your beauty shines out from the inside.” Kyoutani snorted and pushed past Yahaba to grab the volleyball sitting on the bed.

            “You ruined it.”

            “Be your own kind of beautiful, Kyou,” Yahaba went to pick up his bag. “The first part  of being beautiful is believing you’re beautiful.”

            “We’re going to be late.”

            “Beauty isn’t about having a pretty face, it’s about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and a pretty-“

            “Alright!” Kyoutani yelled, walking out the door. “I get it!”

            Yahaba only laughed, following Kyoutani out of his room.

            “Good.”

* * *

 

            The walk to the park was short, about fifteen minutes from Yahaba’s house. In the brisk mid-autumn air, they maintained a quicker pace to stay warm. As they approached the park, they could see they weren’t the first ones to arrive. Hinata and Kageyama were stretching and chatting off to the side of the entrance. When Kyoutani saw them, he halted. His body was tensing, and his face was turning red; he had, apparently, stopped breathing for a moment. Yahaba only smiled and slapped him on the back, making him stumble forwards.

            “Come on, let’s get on with it.” He said, and entered the park. Kyoutani took a few deep, even breaths and followed him.

            As they approached, Yahaba raised his arm to wave at them. “Hey! How was your train ride over here?” He said with a smile. Hinata met them halfway with Kageyama on his heels.

            “Yahaba! And Kyoutani!” He wore a dazzling smile as he leaned and looked past Yahaba at the latter. “Thank you for meeting with us!” 

            Yahaba looked back at Kyoutani briefly to see if he would answer but he looked as if he was trying his best to keep breathing regularly. “It’s no problem! Like I said, all of us can benefit from this practice.” He replied with a warm smile. “Kyoutani! Why don’t you go warm up with Hinata over there before we start.” He pointed off in a direction further into the park.

            Hinata looked like he had a mix of stars and determination in his eyes as he and Kyoutani agreed and headed in that direction. Kyoutani looked way too stiff to be casual, but he managed a pitiful nod in greeting to Kageyama as he passed, who returned it, just as stiff. Kageyama had tried to follow them, but Yahaba quickly grabbed his arm.

            “Hey, Kageyama, let’s warm up over here.” With a smile, Yahaba pointed in the other direction.

            Kageyama screwed his face up, looking perplexed “Why?”

            “Well, so we can talk about setter stuff?” Yahaba had to admit, he really had no idea how to communicate with Kageyama; setting seemed a safe enough topic. Kageyama only gave him a bland look.

            “I’m going over there with Hinata.” He said in a flat tone, and turned back around.

            Yahaba was determined to be a good wing man to his best friend, and if he was going to let Kageyama get in his way he swore he’d eat his uniform jersey.  He grabbed Kageyama by both shoulders and wheeled him away from the other two and pushed him behind the public park bathroom’s building nearby. Kageyama was protesting the whole way and tried to twist out of Yahaba’s grasp, but Yahaba was stronger than he looked and didn’t let go. Once behind the wall, he pushed Kageyama forward just enough to make him have to catch himself before he turned around.

            “What are you doing!” Kageyama was angry, but looked mostly confused. “Let me go.” He tried to walk past Yahaba, only for the older setter to block his path.

            “Listen, Kageyama,” Yahaba started, “Let me just talk to you for a minute.” Kageyama narrowed his eyes but didn’t try to push past him, so Yahaba continued. “Today, you and me are gonna hang out. We’re gonna talk setter talk, we’re gonna have a great time. We’re doing this so Kyoutani and Hinata can have the time they need to get to know each other” He gave a smile, “Please don’t make this difficult for me.”

             His words seemed to only make Kageyama more suspicious. He tightened his hands into fists. “What is Kyoutani doing to Hinata?” his words were grit out with a darkened glare, but Yahaba wasn’t bothered; Between Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, and even Oikawa at times, Yahaba was used to vicious looks.

            “Calm down, calm down,” He raised his hands in a way he hoped would make Kageyama relax, “Nothing is happening to Hinata. Like I said, Kyoutani just wants to get to know him. And as his best friend,” he placed a hand on his chest, “I’m doing my best to make his dreams come true.”

            Kageyama regarded him slowly. “Why does he want to get to know Hinata?” His hands were still tightened into fists.

            “Why does anyone want to get to know someone?” Kageyama stared. Yahaba waited a beat to see if he would catch up before sighing “Hinata’s single, right?” Yahaba had spent a long night searching social media to find out if there were any outstanding candidates for the role of Hinata’s significant other, to which he had found nothing. He was glad, or else the whole day would be awkward and uncomfortable for Kyoutani; Yahaba tried not to think how things could have gone wrong.

            His words seemed to have found purchase in Kageyama’s mind, because he tried to push past Yahaba once again. “No way that’s happening.” He said with heat inching its way into his voice. Yahaba had to use all his body weight to pull Kageyama back, swinging him around a bit to where he had pressed his back into the wall. He really needed to stop doing that.

            “Look, please, just give it a chance. I swear, we’re here on good terms and we’ll leave you guys alone if Hinata ever feels uncomfortable. Let’s at least see how Hinata feels about it.” He was just a few hairs taller than Kageyama and just a bit more muscular; both things that made it possible to hold him still, if only for a moment.

            Kageyama grasped his wrists and shoved him away. “I swear if either of you hurt him you’ll have more than just me to answer to.  He doesn’t need any one else breaking his heart.” Yahaba stored that particular bit of information to save for later.

            “Hurting Hinata is the last thing Kyoutani would ever do, I can guarantee that.” They both stood facing each other awkwardly. Both boys not sure what to say next, until Yahaba couldn’t help himself. “So, you seem awfully protective over him.” Kageyama looked up at him in question. “You don’t like him, do you?”

            This made Kageyama start “No! I’m his _best friend._ I have the right to be able to make sure that no jerks hurt him! And if I talk to him and he says he doesn’t like any of this then we’re done, I mean it.”

            Yahaba nodded, and flashed a smile. “Glad we’re on the same page.” A pause. “Hinata doesn’t have anyone he likes, does he?” He questioned slowly.

            “If he does he hasn’t told me.” He brushed past Yahaba and headed in his friend’s direction. Yahaba sighed and followed. They walked back over towards the other two, and Yahaba quickly took in the situation. They were still stretching, but he could tell that there hadn’t been much talking on Kyoutani’s end. He looked very uncomfortable. Hinata, on the other hand, seemed to be talking quite a bit, albeit to fill the awkward silence. Maybe he shouldn’t have left Kyoutani on his own for so long.

            Once they got close enough to hear Hinata’s nervous laughter, Yahaba called out. “Okay, so why don’t we go over our plan for the day?” Both Hinata and Kyoutani brightened up when they saw their friend’s approach and met them half way. Kyoutani leaned in to question where he had been, voice a harsh whisper.

            “I can’t say anything I’m so nervous. I feel like I’m ruining everything.” Yahaba only gave him a pitying smile and patted him on the shoulder. He quickly determined he shouldn’t leave the two alone just yet, so he suggested a two on two game. The park they had chosen had a sand volleyball court, and they made their way over to it. The net was quite raggedy and beat up, and the cold sand would be uncomfortable in their shoes, but they quickly got into the spirit of the game. They didn’t really bother keeping score, just worked on getting to know each other’s playing styles more intimately.

            The longer they played, the more Kyoutani relaxed as well. Pretty soon, he was able to talk with the two second years, although he still only said a handful of words. Hinata seemed to be having fun, Yahaba noted. He laughed and shouted and was his usual energetic self. Yahaba even caught him with stars in his eyes as Kyoutani would spike and score. Kageyama seemed to have calmed down as well; he would join in on Hinata’s banter and stopped giving the two third years distrusting looks.   

            They played hard for hours, until they were breathing heavy and their stomachs were growling. The autumn wind had picked up and blew the cold through their workout pants and jackets. They decided to call it quits when Kageyama flubbed a set because his fingers were too cold. Yahaba tried to rub some feeling back into his own while they decided what to do next. They all decided quickly that they should visit a coffee shop before seeing Kageyama and Hinata off at the train station; they thought it best to warm up before heading home.

            As they walked, they munched on some snacks that Yahaba packed, and walked two by two down the sidewalk. However, to Yahaba’s delight, they walked wing spiker to middle blocker and setter to setter. Hinata had quickly taken his spot next to Kyoutani and continued their talk animatedly. Kyoutani tried his best to give the best explanations to the others questions, instead of nods or grunts, but it was obvious he didn’t quite know the right words to use. He eventually tried to emulate some of Hinata’s more colorful volleyball speech, Guaah’s, Ooooh’s, and squawks, which made Yahaba bend over laughing. Kyoutani’s face was red but he laughed along with Yahaba and Hinata while Kageyama pointed out they had made it to the coffee shop.

            Once inside, they each ordered hot cocoa and found their way to the comfy seats off to the side of the room. The coffee shop was big enough to fit several customers, but it still gave off a cozy feel. There were only a handful of customers besides them in the shop, all were keeping to themselves or chatting quietly as a relaxing tune played softly in the background. The chairs they sat in were perhaps a bit overly plush, but after spending a long amount of time outside in the cold, each boy sank in their seat and enjoyed the warmth they gave off.

            Yahaba smiled into his hot cocoa as he watched Hinata ask Kyoutani about the eyeliner he wore saying “It looks so cool! It makes you look so tough!”, to which Kyoutani hid his blush behind his own cup and a choked out ‘thanks’. Yahaba discreetly got Kageyama’s attention, who was sitting to his left, by tugging a bit on his sleeve. He looked at him, saw Yahaba beckoning him with a finger, then leaned in.

            Yahaba leaned in as well, and held up his hand to cup around his mouth, connecting it to Kageyama’s ear. “Think we can meet again next week?” he asked softly.

            Kageyama looked to Hinata in silence for a bit, watching his friend with fondness before whispering back to Yahaba. “I’ll ask him, but I wouldn’t mind if we did.” Yahaba smiled and was surprised when it was returned, Kageyama’s mouth curling slightly at each end.

            “Does that mean Kyoutani passed the best friend test?” Kageyama snorted, but before he could reply, he was interrupted.

            “What are you two whispering about?” Hinata asked, and the two setters turned to see their friends’ attention was now on them.

            Yahaba was about to open his mouth when Kageyama answered for him “We were just talking about doing this again next week, if everyone wanted to.” He said it in a bored tone, ending it in telling Hinata to mind his own business.

             Hinata’s eyes sparkled, “I want to!” he turned to Kyoutani, “Do you want to, Kyoutani?”

             Kyoutani only blinked before answering an “Of course.” Which made Hinata start excitedly planning what they would practice. He made Kyoutani promise to show him how he got so much power into his spikes, before Kageyama stood and said they should get going to make it home for supper. They refilled their hot cocoa before heading out.

            They walked to the train station, only five minutes away, and waited for the next train. They spent the time chatting and laughing. Spending time with Hinata and Kageyama seemed to him how spending time with younger siblings would be like; He was an only child, but it was easy to pretend. Hinata was energetic and loud, like how he had seen him on the court, but as Yahaba listened to him talk, he could tell there was more in him than what he was showing. Yahaba also noticed he liked somewhat dry humor, which he could appreciate. Watching Kageyama interact was a bit different. He hadn’t seen much of Kageyama’s serious side except for behind the bathrooms and briefly in the coffee shop. At those times, he seemed almost too serious and maybe too calculating. Outside of those moments he seemed to enjoy simple spats with Hinata, or adding simple yet somewhat ridiculous comments to their conversations..

            To sum it up, Yahaba looked forward to getting to know them more in the future.

            As the train pulled in, they said their goodbyes. Kyoutani waved to the two second years as they got on, while Yahaba yelled for them to send a text when they got home safely. Then the train went on its way leaving Kyoutani and Yahaba watching until it was out of sight.

            “So?” Yahaba began, “What’d you think? Is he still the boy of your dreams?”

            Kyoutani downed the rest of his hot cocoa and sauntered over to the nearest trash bin, tossing his cup inside. With Yahaba following him, he started down the street towards home. Yahaba tried again. “Kyou? Come on, tell me what you’re thinking.” He bent slightly at the waist to try to look at his friend’s face, but Kyoutani only turned away. Yahaba huffed, but stayed quiet for the rest of the walk.

            Twenty minutes later and they were back in Yahaba’s room. Kyoutani goes straight to his bed and falls on it face first. Yahaba put away his bag and then stood in the middle of the room, watching Kyoutani. He waited a while, until he got concerned when he saw no movement come from his friend, not even the rise and fall of his back to show he was breathing.

            He took two quick steps before throwing all his weight on top of his friend. Kyoutani started and let out a pained grunt.

            Yahaba made himself comfortable on top of Kyoutani, turning so he was facing the ceiling. “Talk to me.” He said lowly. He wanted to drag every last thought out of Kyoutani’s mind, but he thought crushing him until he spilled everything was good enough.

            Kyoutani let out a guttural groan, slightly strained by the weight on his back, but he didn’t make any moves to throw Yahaba off. Instead he let himself be pressed further into the mattress. They laid in silence for several minutes until Kyoutani tried rolling out from him, making Yahaba slide into and awkward position next to him on the bed.

            “Yahaba.” He started. Yahaba hummed. Kyoutani had buried his face under pillows and started pulling Yahaba’s blankets around him messily. “Yahaba.” He said again. Yahaba hummed louder. “Yahaba, I think I messed up so bad, I was so awkward, he probably thinks I’m some creep, why did we do this.” He spoke all at once, without taking a breath. Yahaba only nodded and took it in.

            “I don’t think that’s how he feels,” he started slowly, “but, more importantly, how do you feel about him?”

            “I think I really freaking like him.” He said it with such confidence that it seemed to surprise even him. Kyoutani raised his head and looked at Yahaba for a long moment. Then they both broke out into a face splitting grin. Yahaba shot his hand out and violently ruffled Kyoutani’s hair as they laughed.

* * *

 

            They continued their Sunday volleyball practices for a few weeks. They would always meet in the late morning and play until late afternoon. Practices ended in a trip to the coffee shop; once, they skipped practice altogether due to the fall rain and met inside where they sat and talked for hours instead. The four quickly formed an odd friendship. It was mostly volleyball based, but every now and then bits of their lives would creep into the conversation.

            Kyoutani and Hinata would text quite a bit in between their weekend practices, after Hinata insisted they stay in touch more. Kyoutani was practically glued to his phone for most of the free time he had. Yahaba would always tease him and ask him what they were talking about, but Kyoutani would only flip him off and ignore him.

            His plan was coming along nicely. Yahaba had to admit, Kyoutani and Hinata had better chemistry than he thought they would. Especially over such a short amount of time. He loved to watch how Hinata brought out more of Kyoutani’s smiles or how Hinata would puff his chest out the smallest amount when he would earn a compliment from Kyoutani about his spike.

            It was their fifth meeting when their routine was finally broken. As Yahaba and Kyoutani approached the park, they saw a lone figure stretching.

            As they reached the park entrance, they saw it was Hinata. He looked up as they drew nearer and smiled. “Hey guys!”

            “Where’s Kageyama?” Kyoutani asked, while glancing around the park.

            “Oh! Ah,” Hinata’s eyes flit around briefly as he scrunched his shoulders into a stiff shrug. “It’s just me today. Kageyama had to stay home today.”

            “So you rode the train by yourself?” Kyoutani’s tone sounded worried and Yahaba would have teased him for it if he wasn’t also a bit nervous about the tiny second year traveling alone.

            Hinata only waved their worry away. “Yeah, but it’s nothing to worry about. I was perfectly safe!” He seemed to be trying to grin and laugh the out-of-place nervousness out of his body. It was a bit weird, but Yahaba wasn’t going to call him out on it. Kyoutani gave him a wary look, but settled in and started stretching with Hinata while they started up some other conversation.

            Yahaba felt no need to join in as he half-heartedly began stretching as well, standing off to the side. He was a man of opportunity, and this one seemed perfect to take advantage of. He pulled out his phone and clicked it on, looking at the screen.

            “Oh!” Hinata and Kyoutani turned to look at him. “My mom just texted me! She has to leave the house and there’s no one there to let the dogs out! I’m really sorry guys but I have to go.” He looked to Hinata “I’ll see you next week Hinata,” he turned to Kyoutani whose face was draining of all color, “and I’ll see you later Kyou.” With a smile, he jogged back out of the park, his bag bumping against his back with each step.

            A couple blocks away, he stopped and pulled out his phone, panting slightly. As was expected, there was a text from Kyoutani.

                  Kyou – 11:04 AM

                                   _youre dead to me_

                  Kyou – 11:04 AM

                                   _ur literally dead to me_

                   Me: -- 11:09 AM

                                   _Kyoutani!!! Get off your phone and talk to him!_

                   Me: -- 11:09 AM

                       _After you sweep him off his feet, take him on a date! Take him to get hot cocoa or some food maybe?_

            “Meat buns.” Someone murmured in his ear.

            Yahaba jumped, smacking the other in the nose with the back of his skull, and spun around so fast he lost his balance and fell backwards. He used his feet and hands to shuffle as far away as he could. He frantically looked around on the ground to locate the phone that he had dropped before his attention was drawn back to the stranger, who had let out a groan and a few curse words. He was hunched over, holding his nose. Yahaba was about to jump to his feet and hightail it out of the area before he recognized the familiar practice clothes and worn down sneakers.

            “Kageyama?!” Yahaba was up and by his side within a moment. “What are you doing here?!” He grabbed Kageyama’s chin and moved his face up so he could see the damage. After knocking his hands from his nose, he could see it wasn’t bleeding. However, he could see a nasty bruise already forming, with a small abrasion on the bridge.

            Kageyama pouted around his hands. “Why did you hit me?” his voice was a bit nasally.

            “Why were you creeping behind me?” Yahaba challenged. As Kageyama shoved his hands away he turned to find and pick up his phone.

            “I was just reading your texts” as if that was an acceptable thing to do “And I was telling you that Kyoutani should take Hinata to get meat buns. He loves those things.” His hands were back to poking at his nose and wincing.

            Yahaba found his phone, checking it over. Thankfully, the screen wasn’t broken. He dusted it and himself off. He sighed. “Whatever. Come on, let’s get you patched up. Stop poking at it.” He took Kageyama by his sleeve, Kageyama pausing to pick up a hat from the ground that he had apparently been wearing that Yahaba had missed, and led him down the street.

            Fifteen minutes and one convenience store visit later, Kageyama had a bright blue, star patterned band aid covering his nose, baseball cap cocked sideways. They were sitting on the curb outside of the store. Not many people were passing by on the street, so they stretched out their legs further into the road, leaning back on their arms. The sky was free of any clouds, which let the sun warm them up as much as possible; although their breath still fogged and every once in a while a stray chill would run through their bodies.

            Along with the band aids, Yahaba had also bought Kageyama a milk box to hopefully apologize for hitting his face so hard. He was pouting around the straw and scrunching his nose, obviously regretting it afterwards as he winced.

            “Why are you here?” Yahaba asked.

            “Because you dragged me here.” Kageyama replied plainly.

            Yahaba lightly smacked his shoulder. “I mean here, as in _here_.” He motioned his arms around them. “Hinata told us you stayed home today.” He inclined his head slightly.

            Kageyama hummed. “Hinata asked me if I could just hang around today. Once he’s done he’ll text me and we’ll go home.”

            “Why would he ask you to do that?” Yahaba questioned. It was rare for the two to be separated; usually, they were a packaged deal. It was baffling to think Hinata would ask Kageyama not to join him, especially if he’s already in the area.

            Kageyama looked at him from the side of his eye before turning his head to look in the opposite direction. “He promised me not to tell. But I could ask the same to you. Why didn’t you stay?”

            It didn’t take long for Yahaba to work through what was going on. His smile grew and he jerked forward and grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders and turning him to face his direction.

            “Please,” he shook him a bit, playfully, “Tell me we’re both here for the same reason.”

            Kageyama didn’t reply but his lips were pursed in a peculiar way, hinting that he was trying to hide his smile. Yahaba laughed loudly.

            “Yes! Oh my gosh I can’t believe this!” He let go of Kageyama and grabbed his phone from his bag. He was already in the middle of typing a message to Kyoutani when Kageyama roughly shook his arm.

            “Wait, don’t tell him anything I said.”

            “You didn’t tell me anything, I figured it out myself.” He shook Kageyama off his arm but continued when he saw the worried look on Kageyama’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m just telling him about the meat buns – I forgot to earlier because I rammed you in the face.” He finished typing his message and hit send, leaning back as he did. “I might have also given him some encouragement, but nothing incriminating, don’t worry.” He smirked to himself as he put his phone away. To say he gave him encouragement wasn’t exactly a lie; he had only done it in a bit more direct way. He just told him if he didn’t come back with a boyfriend and a story to tell, Yahaba would lock him out of his house and make him walk the extra four miles to his own house in the cold.

            He was already looking forward to the talk they would have later that day.

            Kageyama only gave him a look like he didn’t really believe him, but he only shrugged. “I mean,” he began, “I guess it’s whatever. I did tell Hinata everything you told me, so it’d be even.”

            Yahaba’s jaw dropped. “What!”

            “He’s my best friend, I tell him everything.”

            Yahaba contemplated sending another, more detailed text to Kyoutani. He quickly decided against it, thinking he wanted Kyoutani to sweat a bit without the knowledge his crush was also totally into him. He huffed, picking Kageyama’s hat up so he could roughly ruffle his hair. Ignoring Kageyama’s disgruntled objections, he sat his hat back on his head, swiveling it so the brim was facing backwards.

            “You’re real cute sometimes, Kageyama. So innocent.”

            Kageyama bushed. “Shut up.” He grumbled.

            Yahaba laughed as he brought his knees up close to his chest, wrapping his arm around them.  He rested his cheek on his knee. He really did hope Kyoutani and Hinata would get together. Watching the two of them could be so warming, especially Kyoutani. He was extra sweet on Hinata, giving him every bit of patience he had. Even when he ran out he’d never get seriously angry with him. More like he would cuff Hinata ever so lightly out of frustrated fondness, or pull him in for a firm yet gentle head lock, or a harsh word or two without any bite. It was honestly mesmerizing for Yahaba to watch; he’d never seen his friend be so soft.

            Moreover, Yahaba could see how happy he was. How he smiled at his phone when he thought no one was looking, or how after every practice he’d collapse on Yahaba’s bed and let out pent up, anxious yet happy giggles. It was almost unnerving seeing him so lovey-dovey.

            Yahaba was happy he had found someone to be so taken by, though.

            He sighed wistfully. Kageyama gave him a look, but didn’t say anything, choosing instead to finish off his milk. The breeze picked up momentarily causing them to wrap their jackets tighter around their bodies. Kageyama squished his box, pushing out the dribble of milk that was left out of the straw and onto his shoes. He cursed halfheartedly and wiped them off with his hand. Yahaba watched him with an amused smile.

            Kageyama turned his body and tossed his mutilated milk box towards the trashcan. It bounced off the rim and onto the ground. He pouted while Yahaba laughed at him “What kind of setter are you.” Kageyama got up to retrieve the box and try again with Yahaba’s insistence. On the third try he got it in and they cheered quietly, Yahaba raising his hands slightly in front of him.

            Shortly after, the convenience store worker came out to tell them to leave, to which they didn’t argue, only picking up their things and making their way down the street. Yahaba checked his phone for the time and to see if he had a text from Kyoutani. He didn’t, and it was nearly noon.

            “Have you gotten a text from Hinata?” Yahaba asked.

            Kageyama hummed while checking his phone. “Just a few, but their just key smashes. Doesn’t really tell us what’s happening.”

            “I hope those are happy key smashes.” Yahaba commented quietly, his mind already someplace else. “How do you feel about it, Kageyama?”

            “Me?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Like how do you mean.”

            “Just.” Yahaba scrunched his face up, trying to find the right words. “Like, how do you feel about them getting together. How do you feel about Kyoutani? I’m just curious cause you get all protective of Hinata like he’s your little brother or something.”

            “I do not, and he’s older than me.” Kageyama started, a bit irritated. “And I’m fine with it. I’m fine with Kyoutani. Hinata really likes him, and if he’s happy I’m okay.” He was looking down at his shoes as he talked. Yahaba hummed.

            “You sound kind of upset.”

            “I’m not, not about them. I’m happy for them.”

            “Then there is something you’re upset about?”

            Kageyama let out a quiet, frustrated noise as he dug his fingers into his head, skewing his hat. “Yahaba, have you ever liked someone?”

            This made Yahaba reel his head back, eyes wide. It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting to hear.

            “I—I have. A long time ago. Why?”

            “How do you get over it?”

            “Kageyama, I don’t-“ He was really at a loss. This had come out of nowhere, and he wasn’t sure he could give him an answer; not when he was still trying to find out himself. “Do you like someone?” He figured it was safe to start there.

            Kageyama’s face contorted, wincing slightly, putting a hand to gingerly poke at his nose. “I don’t. I don’t know. I thought I didn’t, but now I don’t know.”

            “Oh? And what does this have to do with Hinata?” worry started to creep into the back of his mind. If this was going where he thought it was, things were about to turn a bit sour. “Is it Hinata?”

            “No! I don’t like him like that. He’s my best friend.”

            “Is it Kyoutani?”

            Kageyama only turned to glare at him. “No!” he ground out.

            Yahaba raised his hands. “Hey, I’m just trying to understand what you’re talking about here, I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up.” He could tell how agitated Kageyama was becoming, but he also didn’t appreciate being the attitude that was being directed at him.

            Kageyama sighed, massaging his temples. “I’m sorry.” He groaned, a bit pathetically. “I’m sorry.” He repeated.

            “I mean, hey, it’s fine. Just talk to me, okay?” He set a hand on his shoulder. They had stopped walking at this point, standing in the street of some neighborhood. Luckily, no cars were around. Trees lined one side of the street, the leaves still on the trees were a mix of red, orange, and yellow. The other side of the street was lined with houses. Further down the street they could hear kids playing and shouting.

            “It doesn’t really have to do with Hinata. Just. I’ve been hearing a lot about him and Kyoutani.” Kageyama’s words were fast and quiet, as he looked to the ground.

            “Are you jealous?’

            “No, I’m not, I’m really happy for him.” He paused. “Just when I hear about that stuff I can’t really help feeling sad for some reason. It makes me think of… of a person.” His words trailed off.

            “A person?” Kageyama didn’t say anything, just started walking again. “Well, anyway, Kageyama, it sounds like you’re lonely.”

            Kageyama turned towards him, stopping again. “Lonely? How can I be lonely? I have Hinata and the team.”

            “You know, like romantically lonely. You see Hinata and Kyoutani and you wish you had something like that. Their bond. Just someone you could share the same experiences with.” He needed to stop. He was digging at old wounds.

            “I guess… you could be right.”

            ‘Is it someone I know?”

            “hmm?”

            “Your crush, is it someone I know?”

            Kageyama’s face darkened considerably. “I’m not telling you.” He began walking down the street again. They weren’t really walking to any specific destination, just trying to stay within a few blocks of the park their friends were at. Although with the temperature slowly dropping they were going to have to find some place to stay indoors.

            “Please?” Yahaba followed close behind. “I’m not going to tell anyone. If you don’t, I’ll just ask Hinata later?”

            Kageyama paused. “He doesn’t know.”

            “I thought you told him everything.” Kageyama didn’t answer, but it made sense. This is why he had let his temper get the better of him; He’s been keeping this inside for so long. Yahaba suddenly felt very sad for him.

            “Will you tell me? I can help you.” He said softly.

            “I don’t think you can.” It seemed that Kageyama had pulled himself together some. His voice held less emotion, and his head was up now as they continued down the street.

            “Ouch.”

            “I don’t mean it like that.” He paused. “I messed things up. I don’t think he’d ever like me.”

            “A guy?” Yahaba inclined his head in Kageyama’s direction. “What did you do?”

            . “I was a jerk. Just a huge jerk.” Kageyama sighed

            “That’s very vague.”

            Kageyama took a big breath, letting it out slowly, with Yahaba watching him from the corner of his eye. “It’s Kindaichi.” He spat out.

            Yahaba nearly tripped. His mouth gaped open and he let out a loud noise. He was about to loudly express his disbelief when he saw Kageyama’s face. It was bright red and miserable, like he was already regretting telling Yahaba. Yahaba cleared his throat.

            “I- sorry. I was just surprised.” He said lowly, absentmindedly rubbing circles into his chest to quickly dispel the butterflies that were once there. He really had to stop playing the guessing game.

            They didn’t say anything for a long while. It was starting to get too cold to be wandering around the streets aimlessly, but neither brought up the possibility of finding a place to go indoors. Yahaba dug his hands firmly into his jacket pocket. He really should have worn his coat.

            He thought about what Kageyama had told him. Out of all the people Kageyama could have a crush on, Kindaichi was a surprise. He’d heard of the drama that had gone on in middle school a few years back, courtesy of Oikawa, who had kept tabs. He’d only heard Oikawa and Kindaichi’s point of view, though.  He wondered if he should tell Kageyama the flashes of regret in Kindaichi’s eyes whenever the topic was brought up. Whatever they had had between them at the time must have been something special for both boys to be mourning over the loss two years later.

            He wondered if he could talk to Kindaichi about it.

            “What are you thinking about?” Kageyama asked, pulling Yahaba from his thoughts.

            “Hm? Oh, nothing.” Yahaba waved him off. He thought a bit before continuing. “So, you said you think you have a crush on Kindaichi? That you weren’t sure?”

            “I… I don’t know. I just think of him whenever Hinata talks about Kyoutani or when- I don’t know. I don’t know! There’s so much but I just don’t know what’s going on.” He was getting frustrated again, Yahaba could tell, so he quickly grabbed Kageyama’s shoulder and pulled him down a different street, now walking with purpose.

            “Wait, where are we going?” He asked, trying to adjust to the sudden, fast pace.

            “We’re going to McDonalds. I’m cold and hungry and I want to eat as many French fries as I can. Afterwards we can go back to my house and play some video games until Hinata texts you.”

            “Wait, afterwards?”

            “Yes, afterwards. I’m not letting you wander the streets alone in the cold until those two are done making eyes at each other. So we’re eating and going to my house, end of story.”

            “Yahaba, you don’t have to do this for me.” Kageyama said hesitantly. “I want to be nearby in case Hinata texts me.”

            Yahaba stopped and took out his phone, quickly snapping a photo of himself and Kageyama, peace sign flashed in front of his irritated face and Kageyama’s confused one. He quickly typed out a message to go with it.

                        Me—12:14 PM

                                    _I found him, we’re going to my house, text us when you guys are done. ;)_

            As an afterthought, he added one more text.

                        Me—12:15 PM

                                    _Don’t worry I wont tell kyou._

            A few seconds later, he got a reply.

                        Hinata—12:15 PM

                                    _Yahaba!!!!!_ (*ﾉзﾉ*)

            With that, he turned to Kageyama. “Now, I’m kidnapping you, so you have to come with me. I’m doing this because we’re friends, Kageyama, so just go along with it.”

            Kageyama seemed to blush faintly “Friends?”

            “Kageyama!” Yahaba grabbed him into a headlock, knocking his hat to the ground and messing his hair up roughly. “Yes, friends! Geez, kid, you can have more than one friend, you know.”

            Kageyama wrestled out of his grip, cursing him lightly, careful not to hit his nose. He grumbled and picked up his hat, adjusting it a bit aggressively. However, Yahaba saw his lips pout again in a way that was obvious he was trying to hide a big smile.

            Yahaba smiled as well. “Come on, first one there gets their meal paid for by the loser.” He took off down the street laughing, while Kageyama chased after him while yelling that he didn’t know the way and how unfair it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Songs:  
> In Love with a ghost-flowers feat. nori  
> morning guitar instrumental music to wake up without coffee  
> It's ok i like u  
> Skrux- You & Me  
> baths-aminals  
> sunsoaked - adib sin  
> petit biscuit - sunset lover  
> resting stone - jhameel


	2. Too Much Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! It's a lot shorter, i'm sorry for that, but it's introducing a new couple :) It seems a bit slow to me, so it might to you as well, but in later chapters I hope to kick things up :) Thank you for reading. 
> 
> My tumblr is petrichorxxy.tumblr.com! Come talk to me about these kids :)

The sun is setting when Yahaba pulls out his keys to unlock the door to his house. Kyoutani was waiting behind him, holding his hands in his armpits and telling Yahaba to hurry. The temperature had dropped suddenly, catching Hinata and Kyoutani outside, forcing them to end their day earlier than they would have liked. Hinata texted both Yahaba and Kageyama that Kyoutani was insisting he walked Hinata to the train station, and that they were already on their way. Of course, if the boys were going to keep the fact that Kageyama had traveled with Hinata a secret from Kyoutani, they had to make it to the station before departure and distract Kyoutani long enough for Kageyama to sneak on.

            As soon as they received the text, they had left Yahaba’s house, X-box still turned on, and ran as hard as they could with coats half on and scarves trailing behind them. They had made it just in time when Yahaba, without slowing down, tackled Kyoutani to the ground. The bruised limbs were worth it as Kageyama snuck his way on the train while Kyoutani was preoccupied with Yahaba, who was yelling about how much he had missed him. Kyoutani had been livid until Hinata pulled him into a quick hug before waving and hopping onto the train as the doors closed.

            They had, once again, waved until they could no longer see the train. Kyoutani chased Yahaba all the way back to his house, both shouting and only Yahaba laughing.

            Yahaba had finally gotten his door open despite his numb, shaky fingers and quickly entered, with Kyoutani right behind him. Yahaba’s dogs greeted them at the front door excitedly and Kyoutani immediately bent to pet them both with stars in his eyes. He loved Yahaba’s dogs. They stripped their coats and shoes and Yahaba moved further into the house to the back door, to let them outside. He met Kyoutani in the Kitchen.

            “I’m going to be sore tomorrow now because of you.” Kyoutani mumbled, rubbing his backside where it had kissed the cement. Yahaba only laughed as he pulled open the refrigerator door.

            “Sorry, I was just so excited to hear about your date. I couldn’t help myself.” He grabbed some leftovers his mother had made the night before and closed the fridge. His excuse to leave Hinata and Kyoutani alone wasn’t a complete lie, his mother really was out for the night for work. Kyoutani had agreed to stay the night as he usually did, since Yahaba didn’t like to be in the house alone overnight. Call him paranoid, but it was a fear he hadn’t been able to get over since he was little. He grabbed some plates down from the cupboards while Kyoutani got drinks from the fridge.

            “It wasn’t a date.” But his face was red, and he couldn’t keep the happy smile from inching onto his face.

            “Okay, you’re smiling, something definitely happened. Spill.” Yahaba threatened him with a spoon he had pulled from the drawer on his right.

            Kyoutani hid his smile behind the soda can he had grabbed. “Nothing really happened. Don’t give me that look, I’m serious,” Yahaba turned back around to put his portion into the microwave. He was starving. “We just hung out and talked.” Kyoutani finished.

            “Uhuh, Yeah, and did you ask him out? Because if you didn’t, I was serious, you can march yourself right back to your own house.”

            “Well, not really, but kinda.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

            “What do you mean ‘Kinda’” Yahaba didn’t take his eyes from his rotating food. Twenty more seconds left.

            “I mean, he said he liked spending time with me and talking to me. I said basically the same thing.” Kyoutani leaned his elbows on the counter next the microwave. “We kinda held hands.”

            The microwave beeped and Yahaba turned to Kyoutani. “You guys held hands? Awwww, how cute” he cooed at his friend. Kyoutani punched his arm, telling him to shut up while his face heated back up. Yahaba rubbed his arm, wincing a bit. “Alright, alright, chill, please continue.” He took his food from the microwave, quickly setting it on the cabinet, shaking the heat from his fingertips.

            “Not much else happened.”

            “Really? You both seemed more jazzed for nothing to have happened.”

            Kyoutani moved to make his own plate of leftovers, then put it in the microwave to heat up. “It’s more of a feeling, I guess. Like we know this will go somewhere, I guess.”

            “So you’re giving it more time?”

            “Yeah, probably… I’m not sure I’m ready to even bring it up to him…”

            “Well,” Yahaba grabbed a fork from the drawer, taking a big bite of his food. Speaking around his food, he continued “Don’t wait too long, kay? And let me know as soon as something happens. As best friend I get an up-front seat to the drama in your life.”

            “It’s not drama if I like what’s happening.” Kyoutani grumbled.

            Yahaba laughed. “That was so stupid yet sweet, Kyou, I can’t wait to see what you’re like when you guys actually get together.” He took another bite, ignoring the wilting glare Kyoutani sent his way.

            After they both had their food, let the dogs back inside, and made their way into Yahaba’s room, Yahaba saw his TV and XBOX still on. His mind was brought back to Kageyama. Today had been the first time they really hung out together. The practices with Kyoutani and Hinata were nice, but there was a level of intimacy hanging out one on one. Yahaba couldn’t help but feel like they had grown closer in only a few short hours.

            Kageyama was an awkward kid, but most teenagers were. Yahaba had sincerely enjoyed their time. He enjoyed showing Kageyama the controls, and then utterly destroying him in every round of the fighting game they had played. Most of all, he enjoyed their conversations. After they ran to McDonalds, the serious talk wasn’t brought up. Not another word was mentioned about Kageyama’s crush, or feelings, or anything under those categories. They had talked about nothing, they used few words, and it was easy. It was refreshing to talk to someone who could be serious, but preferred to be simple. Perhaps that’s why he and Hinata got along so well. They both liked to be easy people.

            “Hey, Kyou, do you think Kindaichi would like to grab lunch with us sometime?”

            “What?” Kyoutani answered around a mouthful of food.

            “I want to talk to him, but it has to be somewhere he can’t run away easily.”

            Kyoutani swallowed. “Alright. That doesn’t sound menacing at all.”

            “I just want to talk to him about stuff, nothing bad.” Yahaba said while rolling his eyes.

            Kyoutani regarded him silently as he took a sip of his drink. “What stuff?” he asked finally. They were seated on Yahaba’s floor, leaning up against his bed with their plates on their laps. They had put a movie on Yahaba’s TV, but it was one they had seen so many times in the past few months they didn’t need to watch to know what was going on.

            Yahaba considered him for a moment before continuing. “I’m only telling you this because I know you don’t gossip, and I swear if this gets out I’ll ruin everything for you, so keep your mouth shut.” He wags a finger at Kyoutani, who only scoffed.

            “This sounds like it’s going to be illegal.”

            “It’s not, but it involves Kageyama’s feelings, so it has to stay on lock down.”

            “Kageyama has feelings?”

            Yahaba hits him. “Shut your mouth, you rude little man.” He stops a beat. “You can’t tell Hinata either.”

            “Alright, just get on with it.”

            “I’m going to try to get Kindaichi and Kageyama together.”

            Kyoutani looked at him like he was insane. “You’re insane. Do you know how much they hate each other? Did you even listen when they talked about what happened back in middle school?”

            “I did, but I’m surprised you bothered to.” Yahaba pushed his nose in the air. “I’m going to do it to help Kageyama. He’s a nice kid who should be happy.”

            Kyoutani only shook his head. “How would that make Kageyama happy. And since when have you two been so close?”

            “Since you and Hinata were busy holding hands.” Yahaba turned his attention to his door, that was being nudged open by a little, white nose. It was his dog, a small, white Bull Terrier named Hina, who was now waddling into his room. He clapped his hands, trying to call her to him. He frowned when Hina passed him and laid down by Kyoutani, putting her head on his lap. Kyoutani grinned widely and petted her. He loved coming over to Yahaba’s to see the dogs. He wasn’t able to own any himself, so Yahaba let him come over whenever he liked to be with them. It was part of how they had finally become friends. “And he told me he likes Kindaichi.”

            “No he doesn’t”

            “He does! He told me! They have some kind of history, I’m telling you.”

            “There’s no way you can get them together.”

            “Well I plan on talking to Kindaichi to see what he thinks of Kageyama, and then I’ll go from there.”           

            Kyoutani shook his head. “Who do you think you are? Cupid? You don’t have to do any of this.”

            “I just want them to be happy. Besides, you’re the one in the diaper here, because you’re too much of a baby to ask Hinata out.”

            Kyoutani didn’t have time to retaliate because just then, as if sensing her companion was getting attention and she was not, Yahaba’s red border collie mix, Yaso, came bounding into the room. She immediately tackled Yahaba, spilling his dinner all over himself and the floor, before moving to Kyoutani, doing the same. Yells and laughter filled the room as they rushed to clean the mess up, dogs running and jumping around their feet.

 

           

            Yahaba leaned forward slightly, palms flat on the table. “I bet you’re wondering why I invited you here.”

            Kindaichi sat across from him, looking uncomfortable, eyeing the interior of the café around them. It was a warmer day, and the people were excited for a break in the cold. Sun shone through the windows and glittered off the glassware and shiny floors. The only waitress on duty was bustling about, taking customers’ orders and bringing them food.

            It was just after school when Yahaba had cornered Kindaichi, before he entered the gym to start practice. He all but dragged Kindaichi out of school and onto the main strip to the café they were currently in. Kindaichi had tried to turn back and ask about practice, but being captain gave Yahaba certain perks he was not afraid to use. He had already talked to the coach and put his vice-captain Watari in charge, disguising this outing as “one-on-one team bonding.” He’d just have to do the same with the rest of the team eventually, and they both would need to stay longer hours to make up the lost practice, but it was a sacrifice Yahaba was willing to make. He was very persuasive when he wanted to be. He got the feeling Oikawa just might be proud of him.

            “I really don’t know what this is about, captain—“

            “Just Yahaba outside of volleyball, please.” He gave Kindaichi a slow smile, leaning his face on his hand.

            Kindaichi hesitated. “You said this was a team bonding thing, so I assumed it was volleyball related.”

            “It is, in a way. It involves volleyball players and I’m the captain, so I can pull some strings now and then.” The waitress brought their drinks at this time, giving Yahaba his strawberry milkshake and Kindaichi his iced tea, before smiling at them and quickly turning to continue her job. Yahaba took a sip of his shake. “I just want to ask how you feel about Kageyama Tobio.” Getting straight to the heart of the matter.

            Kindaichi choked on his tea.

            “What,” he coughed, beating his chest, “What do you mean?”

            Yahaba only leaned in further, considering his reaction. “I mean, how do you feel about him.”

            “I don’t see how this is important. Sorry captain, but I’m going to practice.” He made to stand, but the waitress came back just them. She gave them their respective plates, smiled at them both, then left.

            “Actually, Kindaichi, I need to have this conversation with you. It’s very important.” He gave him a cool look, making sure eye contact wasn’t broken. “And if you leave, you’re paying, so consider it carefully.”

            Kindaichi paled. “My wallet is in my bag. In my locker. Back in school.”

            “Yes, it is.” Yahaba smiled.

            “Why are you doing this?”

            “Don’t give me that look, Kindaichi. Just hear me out and I’ll pay and we can go. I’m not trying to threaten you.”

            “You literally just did.”

            Yahaba waved him off, picking up his sandwich, admiring how the presentation looked. “I have your best interest at heart, I swear.”

            Kindaichi mumbled, something along the lines of ’I doubt that’ but started taking small bites of his own food.

            “So,” Yahaba tried again. “Kageyama.”

            Kindaichi sighed, leaning back in his chair. “What is there to say about him? You know what happened in middle school… Last year, we made up, I guess, in a way, but that’s been it.”

            “You guys made up?”

            “I mean, I guess so. We don’t hate each other anymore, I think. I don’t hate him, at least.”

            “Interesting. Do you have feeling for him?”

            This time Kindaichi choked on his food, coughing several times, then taking sips of his tea to try to wash it down. Eyes a bit watery, he was finally able to answer. “No, I don’t.”

            “Are you sure?” Yahaba didn’t want to make Kindaichi uncomfortable, at least more than necessary, but he felt he had a duty to try to sort things out for Kageyama’s sake. Usually, he would have nodded and let the early dinner finish in peace. But he felt more fight in him than usual, and the look in Kindaichi’s eyes, saying there was more to be said than a simple ‘no’, spurred him on. “I’ve always noticed how you act whenever Kageyama is brought up. You always look guilty. Like you do now”

            “How would you know?”

            “I’m all too familiar with guilt. I know it when I see it.”

            Kindaichi was silent for a moment, presumably trying to decide whether to speak or not. He didn’t speak. He was looking down at his hands in his lap, instead.

            “You said you guys are good now… but do you really think so?” He was grasping at straws, but intuition told him he was near the truth.

            “He’s a dick.” Kindaichi looked up, as Yahaba raised his eyebrows. “He’s a dick, overbearing, conceited, stubborn—He’s everything—and I hate him.” His lips were pressed into a thin line. “But last year, and this year too, I see how he is. He’s… He’s different, so different. And when we talked, back then, I wanted to make things right, but, I was still angry with him. I couldn’t get the words out. I said we’re rivals.”

            “What did you want to say.” Yahaba prompted quietly, barely heard over the noise of the cafe around them.

            “I wanted to say I was sorry.”

            “You?”

            Kindaichi’s face scrunched, and his face tinted red. “You know the story. He was a dick to us, and we- I was a dick to him. I know he was in the wrong. But I just can’t get the look on his face out of my head. During that last game. He looked--” Kindaichi didn’t finish, only shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

            “And you feel like it was your fault?”

            “You don’t know all of the story.” Kindaichi said, quietly. “We were friends before that.” Yahaba tried to make sure his milkshake didn’t slurp as he took long sips. “We were actually pretty good friends, Kunimi, him, and me. We always hung out, but honestly… I felt closer to Kageyama. I… might have even considered him my best friend.” This was news to Yahaba. Even Kageyama didn’t tell him this. Things were falling into place and he couldn’t take his eyes from Kindaichi.

            “After Oikawa left,” He continued, “During that last year, Kageyama changed so much. He was still my friend, but everything he did made me so angry. I didn’t know what to say to him. So eventually I just started ignoring him. And it just fell apart like that. Then we graduated and went to different schools.”

            “Ah.” Yahaba finished his milkshake. “So you saw how hurt and crushed he was to have his best friend ignore and betray his trust, and now you sit up at night feeling guilty for what you did.” Kindaichi opened his mouth to protest, hurt reflecting in his own eyes. “Relax, Kindaichi, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same thing. He was wrong too. What I’m saying, if this is still bothering you, you should do something about it. Instead of this ‘I think we’re cool now’ business. Just talk to him.”

            “I can’t.” Kindaichi shook his head. “I can’t do that. He hates me.”

            Yahaba gave him an exasperated look, “You idiot, you don’t know that.”

            “I wouldn’t even know how to contact him. It’s not like I have his number.”

            He was making up excuses, now, Yahaba could tell. Even if he had a number he wouldn’t call, wouldn’t text. He could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. In that moment, he could see himself in Kindaichi and he made a decision.

            “Yeah, I suppose that’s a problem, isn’t it?” Kindaichi only looked down at his plate. They picked at the rest of their food, before deciding they couldn’t stomach any more of it. Yahaba made sure to leave a bigger tip for the waitress before both walked out of the café in silence.

 

            “Kindaichi! Let’s go get something warm to drink in there!” Yahaba pointed to a small shop surrounded by other shops that sold interesting souvenirs and delicious looking food. Yahaba was dragging a ruffled looking Kindaichi through the crowd of people milling about. As they waited in line, Yahaba tried to discreetly check his phone.

            The cold weather had returned that day, the Sunday after their depressing café meeting. Yahaba had told Hinata and Kyoutani to continue practice without him, but he had a sneaking suspicion they were using this time to pay more attention to each other than to volleyball. Yahaba had decided he needed to make it up to Kindaichi, for bringing up the painful past, by convincing him to go to the amusement park with him. They had just arrived in the park, bundled in warm clothes. Kindaichi’s hair was down, for once; he had said he had woken up late, so he didn’t have time to style it.

            Yahaba started to get antsy. He was constantly checking his phone and scanning the crowds around them, like he was looking or someone. He was sure Kindaichi had noticed, but he had stayed silent for the most part.

            The air between them was quite tense, the café talk still in the forefront of their minds, but Yahaba tried his best to bring Kindaichi back out of his shell. It took a lot to convince Kindaichi to come along with him. It may have been easier to break the awkwardness between them if they rode a ride, but Yahaba insisted in staying close to the entrance for a bit longer. He was waiting for a text message.

            Which he just received. He smiled, and sent one back, putting his phone in his pocket. He started a light conversation with Kindaichi as they slowly made their way through the line. He had just stepped up to the counter to order two cups of hot tea, when he heard it.

            “K-Kageyama?!”

            He couldn’t help but smile at the voice Kindaichi had used. He quickly corrected his order to three hot teas and gave the woman his money, then turned. He was met with a panicked Kindaichi and an equally confused and uncomfortable Kageyama. He also noticed Kageyama’s attire: sweatpants, beat-up sneakers, an overly puffy coat, and a beanie. He shook his head; perhaps he should have given him a hint he should look at least presentable today.

            “Kageyama!” He greeted. “I’m glad you found us. It’s quite busy today.” The woman at the counter got his attention and he turned to grab the drinks, thanking the woman. He moved to Kindaichi, prompting him to move out of the line and grab one of the cups, then went to give another to Kageyama. When the cup hit his hand, it seemed to have woken Kageyama from his shock.

            He grabbed Yahaba’s arm roughly, almost making him spill his tea, and pulled him just out of earshot of Kindaichi who stayed where he was, still looking shocked.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama asked harshly.

            Yahaba sighed. “Kageyama, I’m trying to help.”

            “I trusted you wouldn’t say anything.” His voice was hard, but his eyes were filled with hurt and his face was twisted and turning red.

            “Kageyama, no.” Yahaba reached out to stop him as he turned to leave. “I didn’t tell him anything, Kageyama, I promise. Please, just trust me, okay? He’s here because you and him need to fix whatever mess is between you two, so you can move on and, at the very least, become friends again.”

            “How do you know about that?”

            “Kindaichi told me.” He said softly. “Please. I know it’s not your thing, but please trust me and go along with this.” He reached for Kageyama’s hand, and squeezed it encouragingly. He could see the wariness and, he started to doubt himself at this point, fear in Kageyama’s eyes.  

            He stared Yahaba down, slowly squeezing his hand. “Okay.”

            “Okay?”

            “Just until Hinata is ready to go. But… I’ll try.”

            Yahaba smiled at him, and tugged him back towards Kindaichi. Kindaichi was, at this point, over his shock, and was scuffling his shoes on the pavement, sipping his tea. When he noticed them approaching, he gave Yahaba a look, who only smiled apologetically in return. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Yahaba only brushed past him, still dragging Kageyama along, yelling for him to follow. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled after them.

            It was harder getting the two to talk to each other than Yahaba had expected. They would only ignore each other, and if he made it so they had to say something to the other, it was only a word or two. Neither wanted to breach the awkwardness and it was only getting worse, the air getting charged with tension and unsaid words.

            Yahaba was getting tired. He had stuck the two on rides together as much as he could, had given them enough time alone as possible, and nothing seemed to be working.

            The day was nearing its end, with only about an hour to spare. The air was getting colder and the crowds were thinning, just like Yahaba’s patience. He was currently sitting between them on a bench, where they were supposed to be deciding what to do after their short rest. Neither wanted to suggest anything, and neither would look the other in the eye. Yahaba’s own eye twitched. He was not going to let them destroy whatever they had because of pride, shyness, uncertainty—whatever it was that they were dealing with in that moment.

            He stood up quickly. Turning to Kindaichi, he put his hands on his hips. “Kindaichi.” The boy gave him a slow look, but said nothing. “Come with me. I want to go buy some pretzels.” He turned to Kageyama. “Stay here, we’ll be right back.” Kageyama only nodded and watched as Yahaba grabbed Kindaichi’s wrist and practically dragged him off the bench and towards a nearby food stand.

            Once they got to the short line, Yahaba turned on Kindaichi.

            “What are you doing?”

            “What?”

            “You’re completely ignoring him. How are you going to make things right if you can’t even look him in the eye?”

            “Why are you meddling, in the first place? I didn’t tell you so you could try to fix all my problems.” Kindaichi’s voice was raised, and heads were turning in their direction. “Maybe I’m not saying anything because I’m not ready!”

            Yahaba narrowed his eyes, lowering his own voice. “You and I both know if you don’t do it now, you’ll never do it. You’re making excuses because you’re scared. Of what, I don’t know, because Kageyama is just as scared and he feels just as guilty.” He pushed his finger into the front of Kindaichi’s jacket. “You wanted to fix this, I’m giving you the chance, and whether you like it or not, you guys are gonna talk, even if I have to force every word out of you myself.”

            Kindaichi glared at him. “Why do you even care so much? I’m pretty sure you didn’t care what I did outside of volleyball two weeks ago, so why now. Don’t act like you know me. what if I don’t want to make things up with him? What if I’m fine with it being the way it is?”

            Yahaba had a thousand words running through his mind. Kindaichi was right, in a way. He hadn’t cared a bit what was going on with Kindaichi before his talk with Kageyama. As captain, it was his job to make sure Kindaichi was doing well so he could play volleyball. Problems that were conflicting with the sport were Yahaba’s job. This wasn’t affecting Kindaichi on the court. Yahaba might just be too emotionally involved.

            Yahaba looked at him for a while, eyes flicking between his. “If you truly don’t want to fix things, then I don’t think you have a right to be feeling guilty. And I don’t know if you truly cared for him in the first place. If you did, you’d want things to work. You wouldn’t want to hurt him like this.”

            Kindaichi looked furious, like he wanted to fight. His lips were pressed tightly together, and his eyes blazed. He simply turned on his heel and walked the way they had come.

            Yahaba sighed. They had drawn a little audience, but as soon as Kindaichi had left, they had turned their heads and pretended to not have overheard. Yahaba stepped up in line. It was empty now, customers having gotten their food then left, and new ones being scared away from their raised voices. He ordered three large soft pretzels—ordering extra cheese for Kindaichi’s, hoping it would be enough to make it up to him—before paying and stepping to the side.

            If what Kindaichi had said was true, he really messed up. However, he just couldn’t understand. If a chance like this had been given to him, he would have taken it in a heartbeat. To be fine with leaving things vulnerable and hurting was foreign to him. He’s lived with it long enough to know he never wants to feel it again. Kageyama seemed to want things to go back the way they were… or at least Yahaba had assumed. They hadn’t really talked more about Kindaichi after that day, and he had only said he was confused. Kindaichi did say he regretted how things were shoddily patched up… but did he say he wanted to genuinely fix things? Yahaba guessed he may have some apologies to make, however much he felt he was still right.

            He startled out of his thoughts when the man behind the counter called to him, saying his pretzels were ready. He asked for one more side of cheese before he turned to make his way back to the bench his friends were at. Or at least, where he last saw them.

            As he reached the little, stone bench, Kageyama and Kindaichi were nowhere to be found. In their place was gangly looking teen, who was vaguely familiar. Yahaba approached him.

            “Excuse me,” He asked, making the boy look up from his phone with a questioning smile. “Did you happen to see two teens, both pretty tall, they were just sitting here.”

            “Oh! Yeah! Kindaichi and Kageyama!”

            “Uhm, yeah…” Yahaba wasn’t expecting this kid to know his friends. “Did you see where they went?”

            “Yep!” The teen exclaimed. “They went to the haunted house!” Yahaba tried to remember where that was located. If he was correct, it was nearby.

            “Well, alright, Thank you. I’ll be going then…” Yahaba turned to make a quick escape, briefly wondering how he was going to cart around an arm full of pretzels when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

            “Yahaba wait!” It was the boy. Yahaba turned and took in the others height. He’s a volleyball player, so he is around tall guys more often than not, but this kid was ridiculous. If it wasn’t for his baby face, Yahaba would have mistaken him for an older man.

            “Do I know you?” He blurted. This guy really was familiar.

            “I’m Lev!” He pointed to himself. “From Nekoma.” Ah, that makes sense. Who could forget his white hair and bean-like physique. Yahaba had, apparently, but he blamed it on his distractedness. He had to find Kageyama and Kindaichi so he could make them talk. He started moving again.

            “Well, Lev, it’s nice to see you, but I’ve got to go-“

            “Wait!” Lev moved in front of him, arms out to block him. “I have a question!”

            “Uh, okay? Shoot.”

            “Can you help me ask Karosuno’s Libero out?”

            That brought Yahaba’s full attention to the conversation. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. “I- What?”

            “Please! I heard Hinata tell Kenma you helped him with his crush, and that you’re helping Kageyama with his. I just thought that as long as you’re helping Karosuno players, you could help me ask one out?” He looked so earnest Yahaba almost felt sorry for refusing. He was already two relationships deep; trying to look after three would be insane. He also wondered how Hinata knew about Kageyama. He certainly hadn’t told anyone besides Kyoutani, and he doubted Kyoutani had told anyone—not even Hinata. Maybe Hinata was sharper than he let on.

            “Look, Lev, I’m already helping out two relationships here, I don’t know if I can help you. I don’t even know their libero’s name.”

            “Nishinoya.” Lev supplied with a pout.

            “I’m really sorry, but why can’t you ask him yourself? You could go through Kenma and Hinata and get his information.” He started to sidestep Lev once more, but Lev only stepped with him, not letting him pass.

            “I can’t!”

            “Why not?”

            Lev twisted his face while bouncing at the knees. “I just can’t Yahaba. He’s so cool and strong but he’s so cute and amazing and I just can’t do it.” He whined, now looking a bit helpless. Yahaba only looked at him, absently wondering if coincidence led Lev to the amusement park, or if he had been searched for. The possibility he was basically stalked was a bit unnerving, if he had to be honest. However, looking at Lev’s face, he could only see innocent intentions and determination. The earnest feelings of admiration were written all over his face; it shone in his eyes.

            Yahaba sighed. The pretzels were definitely cold by now. “Lev, have you ever talked to him?” Lev shook his head no. “You want to ask him out?” He shook his head yes. Yahaba sighed again.

            “I’ll see what I can do, buddy.”

            Lev brightened considerably, jumping forward to shake Yahaba by his shoulders. “Yahaba! Thank you! Here, give me your number!” He shoved his phone into Yahaba’s already full hands. “I’ll text you tomorrow!” Yahaba did his best to enter his information without dropping the pretzels. Once finished, he handed Lev his phone, then quickly passed him while he was distracted.

            “See you, Lev! I’ve got to go find Kageyama and Kindaichi now.”

            “Bye!” Lev called after him, waving his whole arm before turning to leave himself.

            Yahaba really didn’t know how he was going to make that particular relationship work. From what he knew, Karosuno’s libero, Nishinoya, was just as loud and animated as Lev was. Opposites usually attracted, but who knew how this particular match would turn out.

            Yahaba tried to put it out of mind as he approached the entrance to the haunted house. He asked the attendant if he had seen either Kindaichi or Kageyama, and the attendant said that he had, they had gone through just earlier. He also said they had already walked the course and moved on. Yahaba thanked him, and continued his search. Really, he was going to throttle Kindaichi. He just knew he was behind their disappearance. Kageyama was going to get an earful, as well. Yahaba didn’t appreciate being ditched.

            Yahaba went through ride after ride, asking attendants and other amusement park goers in line if they had seen the pair. Most hadn’t, but the few who had kept pointing in another direction, saying he had just missed them.

            Yahaba had to throw away two of the three pretzels just so he would be able to maneuver freely and wrestle his phone out of his pocket, sending both boys an angry text. He got no reply. The park only had half an hour before closing, and Yahaba was tired of searching for the two. He made his way back to the entrance, and found himself a bench to angrily munch on the remaining pretzel. His phone buzzed. He checked it, and saw Hinata had made a group message between himself and Kageyama.

                        Hinata- 4:48 PM

                                    _Hey guys! We’re ready to go when you are.  We’re waiting at the usual café. Take your time! :D_

                        He didn’t bother replying, choosing to remain in a foul mood. He knew Kageyama wouldn’t want to keep Hinata long. He could wait. 

            Ten minutes later, as he was chewing his last bite of pretzel, he spotted them. He was about to stand up and lay into them, but he stopped. They were different. They hadn’t seen him yet, though they were looking around as if to find him. They were also laughing. And talking. And their hands kept brushing. He almost didn’t want to disturb them.

However, he still felt bitter about being left behind. He stood up and approached them, throwing an arm around Kageyama, who flinched, surprised.

            “Hey guys, nice to finally catch up to you two.” He gave an obviously fake smile.

            “H-Hey, Yahaba… sorry.” Kageyama had the decency to sound guilty, however he couldn’t keep the crooked smile from his lips. Yahaba was infinitely curious over what had been said between the two, but he would save the questions for later.

            Kindaichi was another story. He looked Yahaba down defiantly, and his voice was without any remorse. “Sorry, captain, we got lost.” Yahaba narrowed his eyes and threw him a smile.

            “That’s okay, Kindaichi, I’ll let you make this up in practice.” This made Kindaichi’s face fall a bit. “Let’s go, before you guys have to get home in the dark.

            They left the park and made their way to the little café. It was quiet again, most likely because they were uncomfortable talking in front of Yahaba, but he didn’t care. No matter how upset he had been about being ditched, he was even more thankful that they seemed to have worked things out. There seemed to be a weight off both of their shoulders as they walked. Their faces were free from the burden of guilt, and their steps were light. Yahaba wanted to know what passed between them, but even if he never found out, he knew they’d be okay.

            “Oh, by the way. Kageyama?” the younger setter turned to him and hummed in question. “I’m going to need Nishinoya’s number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Songs:  
> Yutaka Hirasaka- breathing  
> grynpyret- kites  
> solstis- echoes  
> no.9-princess  
> Ella Vos - Down In Flames


	3. Lovey Dovey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, here is another chapter :)  
> I want to finish this before June, which means I should probably write a bit faster, haha. 
> 
> My Tumblr is still petrichorxxy.tumblr.com~~

“Are you actually going to work on homework or are you going to keep being a lazy piece of crap.”

            Yahaba let out a theatrical groan. Rolling over onto his stomach, he let out another groan which was muffled by his sheets. Yaso whined and shuffled closer to him over his blankets and nudged her nose into the side of his face, licking his ear.

            “Yasooo,” Yahaba protested quietly, using his shoulder to wipe his ear before turning on his side to pet her. He’d given up trying to keep her off his bed soon after they adopted her.

             It was early evening; the sun had already begun to set when Yahaba had finally made it home. Volleyball usually took up a good portion of the day, but since Yahaba had committed himself to the one-on-one activities with his team members he had to stay extra hours to make up the missed practices. He had only begun and he was already exhausted.

            Being captain and helping his team improve was difficult when he was also working hard to keep his grades up and getting his friends’ relationships in order. There was hardly time for him to relax. He lamented this to Kyoutani, who was laying on the floor with his books spread around him with Hina at his side.

            Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

            “If it’s so much work, then just stop.”

            “Stop what?” He replied distractedly. He was playing with Yaso’s paws, which were now sticking up in the air. She was panting happily, waiting for him to rub her tummy.

            “Stop playing match maker. We don’t need you in our business anyway.”

            “Oh ho ho,” Yahaba shot up to look at Kyoutani. “I beg to differ. Where would you be without me? You’d be pining. I set the relationship into a forward motion; it’s my job to look out for you hopeless types.” He finished with a flick of his wrist in the air.

            “I’d throw this textbook at you if Yaso wasn’t near you.” At the sound of her name, Yaso got up and, tail wagging, jumped down to Kyoutani, licking his face. Yahaba scrambled off the bed and took the book from Kyoutani before he could get any ideas.

            “I just like helping is all. I like seeing you guys happy.”

            “Aw, how kind.” Kyoutani’s voice sounded horribly insincere as he continued to pet both dogs who were now struggling for his attention.

            “I’m being serious. I mean, helping you guys keeps me beyond busy, but it helps me keep my mind off things. Also, seeing you and Hinata all lovey dovey is worth all the fatigue in the world.” He flashed a smile at Kyoutani while grabbing his own notebook and textbook.

            Kyoutani rolled his eyes, but blushed anyway. He tried to hide his face in Yaso’s fluffy body. “Shut up.”

            “I’ll never shut up about how mushy you get whenever he’s mentioned. It’s a surprise you haven’t asked him out yet, with how much you guys hang out and talk.” He flipped through his text book, looking for the right section. “Not to mention all of the practice sessions me and Kageyama aren’t allowed to attend anymore.” He added quietly, still bitter.

            “I did.” Came the slow response.

            “What?”

            “I did.” A little louder.

            “Did what?”

            “Asked him.”

            “Ask him what?”

            “Shut up! You know what I mean!” Kyoutani’s face was dangerously red at this point and there was no amount of fur he could hide behind that would disguise it. He tried slinging his arm over his eyes.

            Yahaba sat blinking for a moment, letting his friend’s words sink in. Hina yawned, rolling to her side, while Yaso curled up nearby with one of her toys to chew on.

            “You didn’t tell me you were going to.”

            “I didn’t want you to make a big deal out of it.”

            “You think I’d do that?”

            “I knew you’d do that.”

            The silence stretched across the room for an uncomfortably long time. Kyoutani had started to fidget. Finally, he gave in and peeked out from behind his forearm. He was greeted with a pillow being viciously swung towards his face.

            “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” Yahaba yelled, on his feet, shaking his pillow threateningly towards Kyoutani. Both dogs and Kyoutani were now on their feet.

            “You’re dead!” Kyoutani snarled, lunging for Yahaba as he dodged, landing another hit with his pillow. Hina barked at them while Yaso jumped between them, trying to catch the pillow in her teeth.

            “You didn’t tell me! What did he say!” Yahaba swung the pillow once more, only to have Kyoutani catch it, trying to pull it from his grasp but Yahaba held on tight.

            “He said yes!” Trying to rip the pillow from his friend’s hands, Kyoutani spun them around, trying to avoid Yaso who was jumping under their feet. One misstep from Yahaba had him slipping on a piece of paper that was lying near their pile of homework, sending him to the ground. Unfortunately, he pulled Kyoutani down with him.

            Their heads collided, causing Yahaba to release the pillow to clutch his forehead. Kyoutani took this chance to enact revenge, and he cocked his arm back, hitting Yahaba with the pillow soundly. He managed a few hits before Yaso finally caught the pillow and pulled it away, running from the room and taking Yahaba’s pillow with her while Hina trailed behind her.

            “She’s going to destroy my pillow.” Yahaba moaned, holding his head while curled on the floor on top of his books. Kyoutani sat next to him, leaning on one hand while rubbing his own forehead with the other.

            “I hope she does.”

            They were mostly silent, both trying to catch their breath, before Yahaba caught Kyoutani’s eye. He broke out into a smile.

            “He said yes.” He said.

            Kyoutani let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah. Yeah he did.”

            “Kyou, you guys are dating.”

            Kyoutani ran his hand over his face, laughing again. “Yeah, we are.”

            Yahaba got to his knees and took Kyoutani by the shoulders. “Kyoutani! You have a boyfriend!” The word ‘boyfriend’ seemed to break Kyoutani, and he began to laugh freely. Yahaba joined him, and soon they were sprawled over the floor, both a giggling mess of teenaged boys.

            “How did you ask him? When?” Yahaba asked a few moments later. He tried to ignore the spiral notebook pressing painfully into his hip.

            “When we were practicing. The other day. I’ve been helping him put more force into his spike, right? He finally got a spike inside the lines and he was so excited. I don’t know, it just slipped out.”

            “You just blurted it out?”

            “Yeah.”

            “How unromantic.” Yahaba teased, but Kyoutani didn’t rise to the bait, only agreeing with him. His walls were down and his tongue was loose from the giggles; Yahaba still felt honored Kyoutani trusted him enough to share with him openly.

            “He seemed to like it well enough. He still kissed me.” His smirk was heard clearly through his voice. Yahaba only turned to look at him with a surprised look.

            “Oh my gosh.” Kyoutani smiled, and turned over onto his stomach, hiding his face in his arms. “I cannot believe you didn’t tell me sooner. I can only imagine the look on your face.” Yahaba turned his face to smile at his ceiling. “Your face was probably bright red.” Then after a beat. “I’m so happy for you, Kyou. He’ll be so good for you.”

            Kyoutani took his face from behind his arms, setting his chin on the crook of his elbow, studying Yahaba.

            “What’s wrong?”

            Yahaba didn’t take his eyes from the ceiling. “What do you mean?”

            “I mean you seem sad. Is it because me and Hinata are dating?”

            “What? I just said I was happy for you guys. I’m seriously happy for you guys. Proud, even, because I went through so much trouble to get you guys together.”

            “But?”

            “Does there have to be a but?”

            “It’s obvious there is a but.”

            Yahaba groaned, and sat up. “There’s honestly not a but.” He started to shuffle through his homework. “If anything, I’m just feeling a little lovesick maybe, who knows. What I do know is that I’m meeting with Nishinoya Sunday, and I need to make sure I don’t let my work pile up.”

            “Kageyama gave you his number?”

            “Yep.”

            “I still don’t think you should be so involved. You’re already doing so much.”

            “I wanna help out, is all. I can do it, so why not,” Yahaba said with a shrug.

            “If it hurts you, you shouldn’t.”

            “If it hurts me, it’ll be my own fault. At least my friends are happy.” Yahaba picked up his pencil, hinting that the conversation was over. Kyoutani watched him for a while, trying not to be hurt with the fact that Yahaba was definitely keeping something from him, before turning to his own work.

            The silence was only broken when nails clicked on the floor, indicating Yaso’s return. In her mouth, she held Yahaba’s pillow, now a soggy, tattered mess.

            “Yasooo, noooo” She only wagged her tail in response to her bemoaning owner, returning to her place on Yahaba’s bed.

 

 -

 

            Sunday rolled around quickly, finding Yahaba on a sidewalk across town, stretching out his limbs as he waited to meet with Nishinoya. He was in his winter jogging clothes as the temperature had dipped once again with winter well on its way. It wasn’t hard getting in touch with Nishinoya. He’d simply asked Kageyama for the third years’ number and a few texts later, they had agreed to go on a run together. Nishinoya had heard from Hinata about Yahaba, and he had admitted he was curious to officially meet the new friend Kageyama and Hinata had made.

            Yaso tugged on her leash trying to follow her nose into the bushes. Yahaba let her tug him just a bit, smiling down at her wagging tail. She loved going on runs with him, and she had the energy to keep up and run circles around him. Hina loved runs as well, but it was too cold to have her out for as long as he was planning to be.

            “Yo! Yahaba!”

            He turned in the direction of the shout and saw Nishinoya jogging towards him. He was also in jogging clothes, and had tufts of black and blond hair sticking out of his beanie. Yahaba threw him a smile, drawing Yaso’s attention out of the bushes.

            “Hey!” Yahaba had never officially met Nishinoya, had only shook his hand under the net post game, but he could never forget the Libero. As Nishinoya drew closer, Yahaba was hit once again by his tiny stature. Almost ten inches apart, it was hard not to notice. It was also hard not to notice the way Nishinoya filled twice the space his body did with his personality alone. He may be small, but he was a third year, a powerful asset to Karosuno, and carried himself with confidence.

            “Who’s this cutie?” Nishinoya asked after he reached them, smiling down to Yaso as she wagged her tail and made little bounces towards him in her excitement.

            “This is Yaso, my overly energetic trouble maker. You can pet her, if you want.”

            “Oh! A trouble maker, is she?” He smiled wider as he crouched to pet Yaso, who jumped onto his knees to lick and greet him. “That’s my kinda of girl.” He said, laughing, ruffling the fur on either side of her head. “Is she running with us?”

            “Yep, she’ll run us all over town if we let her.”

            “Excellent!”

            To avoid any awkwardness after introductions, they quickly started on their run. They jogged a few miles, up and down stone steps, hills, and through neighborhoods. They shared light conversation, talking about anything and nothing. Nishinoya was pretty easy to talk to: fun, outgoing, and able to lead a conversation; Yahaba found he quite enjoyed his time with him. Yahaba was glad he worked extra hard on his endurance, or else he would have been left behind. Nishinoya had some crazy energy and he was barely out of breath as Yahaba started to feel a hefty stitch in his side. They only stopped once they couldn’t stand the sting in their lungs from the crisp air.

            They collapsed on a dingy looking park bench. The rest of the park they had made their way into somewhat matched: paint was peeling off of the playground equipment, a few pieces of trash was littered around the trashcan, and not another soul in sight.

            Yaso stayed on her feet, panting and still ready to run. Yahaba let out a breathy laugh as he gave her head a scratch and pulled out a collapsible bowl and water bottle from his small bag he had brought with him. He snapped the bowl into shape and poured some for her to drink as Nishinoya stretched his arms over his head, leaning his upper body over the top of the bench.

            “She’s a pretty good running partner, huh.” Nishinoya said, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

            “Yeah, she and Hina are usually good company out on runs.”

            “Who’s Hina?”

            “Ah, she’s my other dog. A Bull Terrier, and the sweetest thing on four legs. At least compared to this devil.” Yaso replied in way of a slobbery tongue over Yahaba’s hands, before moving over to Nishinoya to have him pet her. Yahaba wiped his hands over his pant legs with a mix between a grimace and a smile. “See what I mean? Horribly misbehaved.”  

            Nishinoya laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Yaso is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen, aren’t you, girl?” He smiled and cooed as Yaso rolled over to have him pet her belly. “See?”

            “Sure, that’s how she gets you. Next minute she’ll be chewing up your favorite pair of shoes and shedding all over your bed.”

            Nishinoya only laughed. “I bet it never gets lonely, though.”

            “Yeah,” Yahaba sighed “Hardly ever.” There was a pause in their conversation and Yahaba decided to take advantage of that. He didn’t know how much longer they would be out, and he didn’t want to miss his chance. As Nishinoya stood to stretch his body from side to side, Yahaba cleared his throat. “So, speaking of unruly animals, do you know Lev?”

            Nishinoya turned and gave him an amused look. “From Nekoma?”

            “That’s him.”

            “He’s on our rival team, so yeah, I know of him.”

            “Ah,” Yahaba stood himself and shook out his body. “So, what do you think of him?”

            Nishinoya sighed, as if he’d heard the same thing many times. “Lev’s okay, I guess. He’s too tall for his own good.” A frown pulled at his lips at that. “And he’s shy. That’s really all.”

            “Shy?” The Lev that Yahaba had met at the amusement park was not shy. A shy person would not approach a stranger and ask them for relationship help.

            “Yeah, at joint practices and stuff, he always tries to talk to me, I think, but he just stands there with this weird look on his face. Hinata has invited me out with them a few times and its always Lev who doesn’t show up.” He shrugged. “Maybe he just doesn’t like me, who knows.”

            Yahaba fought the urge to face palm. If Lev was too nervous to even speak to Nishinoya, how was he going to get them together? He was planning on just setting up a meeting or something along those lines, but now he was at a loss. No wonder Lev came to him—he needs all the help he can get.

            “Actually, he thinks you’re pretty cool.”

            “What?” Nishinoya had perked up the slightest bit. A plan immediately started to form in Yahaba’s mind.

            “Yeah, he thinks you’re an awesome player. Honestly, with the way he talks, I’d say he thinks you’re the best Libero there is.”

            “He can’t think that—I’m not even on his team.” Nishinoya couldn’t hide the slight flush to his cheeks or how he slightly puffed out his chest. Yahaba smiled.

            “I think he does. Being around someone he admires so much makes him nervous.”

            “Did he tell you that?”

            Yahaba stood and shook out his legs, with Yaso dancing back and forth at his feet. “He sure did. He wants a chance to talk to you.”

            “Really? I’ll be more than willing to talk to him about anything he needs. I can understand what he might think, being in the presence of someone he admires so much, but I’m here to help all underclassmen, not just from my own school.”

            Yahaba held back his laugh, but couldn’t hide the twinkle in his eye. This was easier than he had feared. “Well, why don’t I give you his number? You guys can text, and then maybe he won’t be so awkward.”

            “Yeah, here.” Nishinoya said as he took his phone from his pocket and gave it to Yahaba.

            Yahaba entered in the new contact and hit save before handing the phone back. If only his own problems were this easy to solve. He gave Nishinoya a smile. “Great! You should let me know how it goes.” He’d probably hear what happens from Lev, but Yahaba would still like to hear both sides. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like having all the details.

            “Thanks! You know, Hinata has been saying how cool Lev is for a while now. It’ll be nice to actually get to know him.”

            “Especially if he’s a fan, right?”

            Nishinoya laughed but looked too pleased with the thought of having a fan. Shortly after, they continued their run and Yahaba pushed himself to keep up until he was weak in the knees and couldn’t run a step more.

 

-

 

            Later that week, Yahaba is sitting with Hinata at their usual coffee shop. They were waiting for Kyoutani to show up, who had to run some last-minute errands for his mother. It was still early evening, but the sun only had about an hour before it dipped below the horizon.

            “I’ve been trying to get Nishinoya and Lev to talk for so long. I can’t believe you did it!”

            “Wait,” Yahaba laughed, shaking his head, “You were trying to get them together?”

            “Yeah! Lev’s totally into him. He would never talk to him, though. Every time I tried to give them chances to talk, he’d blow it!”

            Yahaba swirled his cooling latte (he’d never been a coffee drinker, but visiting the coffee shop so much led him to try new things. It was actually pretty good.) before he took a sip. “It was a good effort, Hinata, but it’s best to leave this work to the professionals.”

            Hinata lightly shoved his shoulder to try to wipe the smug smile from his face. It only resulted in giggles and an almost spilled drink. “Hey, don’t get so cocky with me! How am I supposed to compare with such a master?” He bobbed his head to give some shallow bows. Yahaba only laughed.

            “Ah, it’s a start I guess. But I don’t know if you want to get into the business. It’s exhausting seeing everybody be all lovey-dovey.” He gave Hinata a pointed look.

            Hinata gasped “We aren’t like that! I think we are normal for a couple.”

            “It’s like you both have hearts in your eyes when your near each other. It’s sooooo cute.” Yahaba pursed his lips and cooed at Hinata while leaning forward to try to pinch his cheek. Hinata easily batted it away and gave Yahaba a playful glare.

            “Okay, maybe we’re a little bit lovey-dovey.” Hinata looked down to his cup and played with the rim. “It’s nice, though, to have someone like Kyoutani care about me.” His voice had dropped significantly with his last words. A small smile played at his lips. The air around them had mellowed.

            Yahaba glanced at his phone to see if he had any news from Kyoutani, but when he saw no new notifications, he turned his phone over. The two of them listened to the noise of the café around them. There weren’t many people sitting around like they were, but there was a lot walking in and out.

            “Yahaba, do you have anyone you like?”

            It shouldn’t have surprised Yahaba to have the conversation take this turn, but it did. He was also surprised by how calm he felt. He wasn’t sure if it was the atmosphere between the two that made him feel as if the space between them was safe, or if it was Hinata himself, who was so open and caring. Yahaba felt like he could bring up some of his past, if only a little bit. He hummed. “Not really. Not right now. I used to, though. A few years back.”

            Hinata tipped his head. “What happened?” he asked softly.

            “We dated. For a while. But I don’t really think it was meant to be, y’know?”

            “Why not?” Hinata asked with a small frown.

            “I think…” Yahaba had to stop to take a deep breath. It’s old news to Yahaba by now, the sting of his ex should be dull, but he’d be lying if he said the sting wasn’t there. “We just wanted different things… I wanted a more serious relationship, I guess. And he just… didn’t”

            “So you ended it?”

            Yahaba gave a sour smile, remembering the day things took a turn for the worse in his then relationship. “No, he ended it. I haven’t really talked to him since. It kinda sucks, though… we were pretty close before we were together.”

            Hinata frowned, the look in his eyes seeming to mirror how Yahaba had felt that day. It was silent between them for a few moments. “You know, I dated someone the end of my first year. He broke it off after he graduated.” Yahaba looked at him. Hinata was looking out the window they were seated by, but his expression suggested he was looking farther than the street outside. Without saying anything, Yahaba placed his hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue if he felt like it.

            “Did you know Kuroo, from Nekoma? He graduated last year.”

            “I know of him. Was he who…?”

            Hinata turned to give him a small smile. “Yeah, we dated for a few months. I had started to hang out with Kenma a lot then, and well, wherever Kenma was, Kuroo was. So, we ended up getting pretty close. Eventually we started dating.”

            “What happened?” Yahaba asked softly, emotion starting to seep into his voice. He cleared his throat.

            “He graduated, and he said we should stop. With university and all that, he knew he’d be too busy to be in a relationship. Basically, he knew what we had was never going to last very long…” He took a shaky breath. “And I think that’s what hurt the most, you know? He was my first boyfriend. And it’s like he didn’t even take it seriously. Didn’t take me seriously.”

            Yahaba drew him in for a hug over their seats. He tried to reply with how he knew exactly how that felt, but he couldn’t find his voice. Instead he rocked them side slightly while Hinata held on tight. They stayed like that for a moment before drawing back and giving small, embarrassed smiles to each other.

            “I guess this conversation got a bit out of hand.” Yahaba laughed wetly, subtly trying to wipe his eyes. Curse his high empathy levels.

            “Kind of a downer.” Hinata replied as he did the same.

            “Look,” Yahaba said with a sniff as he had picked up his phone and looked through his messages as an attempt to further break the fragile mood between them. “Kyoutani texted me a few minutes ago saying he’s on his way. He should be here soon.”

            As if on cue, the shop bell rung as the door swung open, and Kyoutani walked in. They waved to him, and he started towards them. As he reached their table, however, he stopped.

            “Alright,” He said while glancing between the two of them. “What the heck happened?”

            They looked at each other in confusion. They noticed the others red eyes and wet cheeks and realized to Kyoutani they looked like a couple of hot messes. This caused them to break into loud, boisterous laughter. To Yahaba, it felt good to let out the tension that had built up during their talk. He began to calm down some before he stole a glance at Hinata. As they made eye contact, it only made them break into another fit. Kyoutani stood and stared at them, confusion writing on every inch of his face. Yahaba stood, holding his stomach, willing the laughter down to giggles.

            “Come on, let’s try to make it back before the sun sets.” He turns to Hinata and gives him a hand up, though both were weak with giggles. Yahaba took Hinata’s empty cup from him, as well as his own remaining cup of cold coffee, to the trashcan near the entry of the shop while Hinata slipped his hand into Kyoutani’s, pulling him along.

            “Seriously, what the heck just happened.” Kyoutani looked put out, as he was lead out the door of the café. Yahaba shared a brief glance with Hinata.

            Hinata seemed to read something from Yahaba’s expression and replied first. “I’ll tell you later.” He bumped his shoulder with Kyoutani’s and smiled brightly. “Let’s get to your house first, though.”

            Kyoutani shot Yahaba a look over Hinata’s head, his expression asking for an immediate explanation, but Yahaba pretended to have not seen it, simply smiling as he lead the two down the sidewalk toward his and Kyoutani’s neighborhood.

 

-

           

            “I can’t believe you both dated such pricks.” Kyoutani mumbled angrily around a mouthful of popcorn.

            They had made it to Kyoutani’s home in record time, Hinata retelling his story along the way. Kyoutani was furious and offered to kick Kuroo’s butt the next time he saw him, but Hinata laughed it off and told him he didn’t want Kyoutani to make things awkward, or more than they already were. He did still see Kuroo from time to time while he was with Kenma and he’d like things to stay pleasant. Hinata did give Kyoutani a peck however, no doubt touched by how much Kyoutani cared.

            When Hinata finished his story, he looked to Yahaba to see if he wanted to share with Kyoutani. Yahaba rubbed his neck, and gave a shrug. He was out of the tender atmosphere and as they were walking he felt more exposed than he would like. He didn’t feel like bringing back those emotions and acknowledging them. Instead gave Hinata the go ahead to tell his story for him, which Kyoutani listened to with his frown only growing.

            Yahaba wondered if Kyoutani would feel hurt that he had told Hinata before he told him. They were best friends, and they had had many opportunities for Yahaba to bring it up. He didn’t seem to be too upset about that fact, thankfully, too busy being furious at the exes in both stories.

            They had entered Kyoutani’s house and quickly went about popping popcorn, picking a movie to watch, and creating a space filled with blankets and pillows to lounge on in front of the big TV in the living room. Yahaba greeted Kyoutani’s mother as she poked her head out of her office to say hello.  As an author, she would usually be in her study during the hours Yahaba spent over, but when she was done writing for the day she would sit and talk with both the boys and make them something to snack on. She enjoyed seeing him, and never missed her chance to say how glad she was that Kyoutani had such a nice friend who cared for him. It was always fun to see her interact with Kyoutani as well. He was an unabashed momma’s boy. He took all the opportunities he could to help out or send time with her. This led to many nights where the three of them would sit around the kitchen table and play simple board games; simply put, Kyoutani’s mother had slowly become somewhat of a second mother to Yahaba.

            She had already met Hinata a few times before, and gave him a bright smile as he stuttered out a hello. Kyoutani’s parents both knew about their relationship, and had no issues with having Hinata stay over if Yahaba was also there to “Make sure things stay PG” as Kyoutani’s father had put it, much to Kyoutani’s embarrassment. They pretty much let Kyoutani do his own thing as long as he was safe and happy.

            Finally, the three finally sat in a pile to watch the action comedy they had chosen, which is when Kyoutani brought the subject of exes back up.

            Yahaba sighed. “It happens.” He said, most of his attention being directed at the screen as he tried to pick up the exposition. Hinata nodded and hummed around his popcorn.

            Kyoutani huffed and shuffled his body so he was laying more than sitting. Hinata, who was leaning against his shoulder, many a whiny noise before readjusting himself with a pillow. “Who was it exactly you dated, Yahaba?” Yahaba could tell that their stories were still bothering Kyoutani by the gruffness in his voice.

            “I’m not going to tell you because you’ll threaten to beat him up.”

            “He deserves it.” Kyoutani pouted, making Yahaba scoff as he had glanced to his friend.

            “Maybe, but it’s not like I was perfect, either.”

            “How do you mean?” This time it was Hinata who was looking at him. Now two pairs of intensely curious eyes were trained on him from the other side of the blanket pile, and Yahaba was not about to start another feelings fest with dynamic music playing in the background from the TV. He wasn’t.

            “Anyway, Hinata, how are Kageyama and Kindaichi doing? I haven’t really seen him lately.” He hoped they’d let the topic slide.

            Thankfully, Hinata seemed to light up about the mention of his best friend and his maybe boyfriend. “They’re good! They talk a lot now. Honestly, from what Kageyama had told me I thought they’d be dating by now, but most of the stuff they talk about are normal. Like, they don’t act much differently from how me and him act, except when they’re together they sometimes hold hands.” As if being reminded by his own words that hand holding is a thing, he tries to subtly take Kyoutani’s hand, making Kyoutani blush. “I’ve tried to ask him if they’ve kissed yet but he always gets really red and stiff and clams up. He’s at least admitted that they’ve talked about dating together.”

            Yahaba was glad. Sure, they hadn’t known each other for very long but already there was a spot in Yahaba’s heart for the boy. Both he and Hinata already felt like family, in a way. He was okay with spending some time away from Kageyama if it meant he and Kindaichi could work out their relationship. He just hoped they’d be quick about it so he can hear all the details straight from Kageyama himself.

            Actually, sending him a text wouldn’t hurt.

            Yahaba dug around in his pocket, using his feet to push his butt up so it would be easier to fish his phone out. Hinata whined; he had been using Yahaba’s stomach as a foot rest, but his feet slid off once Yahaba moved. He readjusted himself once more.

            Yahaba finally wrestled his phone out of his pocket when Kyoutani’s mom walks in on her way to the kitchen.

            “Do you boys want some hot cocoa?” She asks while quickly ducking by the TV.

            The boys answer with a ‘yes, please.’ And she continues her way to the kitchen. Really, the only feature that separates the kitchen from the living room is the bar. Kyoutani’s parents are fans of western style, open concept houses. The front door opens into a short hallway which then opens into a large room that functions as the living room on the right and the kitchen on the left. The hallway off the living room holds Kyoutani’s mom’s office, a bathroom, and the staircase which leads to the bedrooms upstairs.

            “Are you done working?” Kyoutani asks as he moves to get up to help his mother.

            “Oh, honey, you don’t have to get up. Stay there. I’m almost done, just taking a short break.”

            Yahaba pulled up his existing messages and tapped on Kageyama’s name. Briefly letting his eyes flick through their existing messages. He typed out a new one.

 

                        Me – 7:45 PM

                                    _Hey, how goes it with Kindaichi?_

            “Are you almost done with your book?” Kyoutani continued questioning his mother. Her laughter was light, yet filled the room with warmth along with cupboards opening and closing and a metal spoon tapping against ceramic.

            “Not even close. Although I am making progress. I’ve got to take advantage of this forward motion while I can.”

            “What’s your book about?” Hinata asked, curiosity lighting up his face as he leaned a bit to make eye contact with Kyoutani’s mother.

            Yahaba’s phone vibrated in his hand.

           

                        Kageyama :^) – 7:51 PM

                                    _its ok?_

                        Me – 7:52 PM

                                    _come on kageyama._

                        Me -- 7:52 PM

                                    _Do I really have to hear the details thru hinata?_

While he was asking for relationship updates, he might as well send one to Lev. It had only been a few days since his outing with Nishinoya, but he wondered if anything had happened yet. He typed a quick message and hit send.

            “It’s a fantasy novel! Sword fights, knights, magic, you name it, and I’ve probably tried to fit it in somewhere.” Kyoutani’s mother walks towards them with a mug in each hand. She hands one to Hinata and the other to Yahaba, both accepting with a polite ‘Thank you’. She went back to grab two more.

            “She’s in the middle of writing a series. They’re starting to get super popular. This will be the third book, and will probably have the most action so far.” Kyoutani explained proudly. Yahaba hid his smile behind his mug. He loved seeing Kyoutani geek out about his mother’s books.

            “Probably?” Hinata asks with a tilt of his head.

            “I don’t allow Kentarou to read my books until they’re finished.” She hands another mug to Kyoutani before sitting on one of the chairs to the side. “I want them to be a surprise.” She blows on her tea with a fond smile on her face. Yahaba’s phone vibrates rapidly in his hands.

 

                        Kageyama :^) – 8:02 PM

                                    _whats he saying?_

                        Kageyama :^) – 8:02 PM

                                    _hes not supposed to tell people what i tell him_

            Yahaba began to reply when he got another message.

 

                        Levy – 8:03 PM

                                    _Its going so good!!!! He texted me the other day and weve talked so much since then!!! And I can actually talk to him!!! Hes so nice and cool and he wants to hang out this weekend! I think ill tell him that I like him then!!1_

            With raised eyebrows Yahaba began his replies.

           

            To Kageyama:

                        Me – 8:05 PM

                        _Relax, he’s not telling me anything juicy._

                        Me – 8:05 PM

                                    _You dont even have to tell me whats going on. I just miss seeing your grumpy face around and thought this would be a good conversation starter._

                        Me – 8:06 PM

                                    _plus im a bit invested in you guys. i need to know if Kindaichi is behaving himself._

            To Lev:

                        Me – 8:08 PM

                                    _woah, already? are you sure youre ready for that?_

                        Me – 8:08 PM

                                    _just last week you coldnt even talk to the guy face to face._

           

            “Can I read some of them?” Hinata asked with awe seeping through his voice.

            Yahaba gave a soft huff. “You can sit still long enough to read a book?”

            “I can!” Hinata shouted indignantly. He turned back on Kyoutani’s mother with stars in his eyes. “I’ve never met a famous author before.” Yahaba wondered how Kyoutani had managed to neglect the chance to gush about his mother to someone who didn’t know. This seems to be the first time Hinata had heard about it. Hinata must really be distracting.

            Kyoutani’s mother laughs. “I’m hardly famous. I’ll lend you the first book. You can take it home with you tomorrow and return it once you’re finished.” She pushed herself up out of the chair with a hand on her knees. “Alright, I’ve got to go work on the new one. I’ve got fans to please.” On her way past them she gave each boy a pat on the head. “Have fun. I’ll be done in two hours or so and I’d like the TV then.”

            “Okay, mom.”

            As she closes the door behind her, back in her office, Hinata turns his attention on Kyoutani.       

            “Your mom is so cool.” And if Yahaba can see stars lighting up Hinata’s eyes, he can see hearts appear in Kyoutani’s as a smile weaves itself onto his face. That might as well have been the final fruit in the basket. Yahaba knows Hinata just wound his way into Kyoutani’s heart indefinitely.

            Yahaba’s phone starts buzzing, almost out of control. When he unlocks It he’s faced with several texts from Lev, still coming in. He clicked the icon to pull up the messages.

                       

                        Levy – 8:14 PM

                                    _Oh my gosh your right_

                        Levy – 8:14 PM

                                    _I cant do this omg omg omg omgomgg_

                        Levy – 8:14 PM

                                    _I already told him I could go out what do I do??????? I cant show my facee to him???? Ill choke???_

                        Lev – 8:15 PM

                                    _What do I do???? Yahaba help me!!!!!_

                        Lev – 8:16 PM

                                    _I literally cant do this_

           

            “I’ve broken him.” Yahaba mutters under his breath.

            “Huh?” Yahaba turns his head to see his friends looking at him questionably. Before he can explain, the front door opens and closes.

            “I’m home!” A man’s deep voice bellows from the entryway.

            “Dad! You’re home early.”

                       

                        Me – 8:16 PM

                                    _Lev, calm down_

                        Me – 8:16 PM

                                    _I didnt say you couldnt do it. i was jjust thinking it might be a bit early to confess yknow_

                        Me – 8:16 PM

                                    _but I mean if you think it will be alright go for it._

           

            Kyoutani’s father walked into the room. Every time Yahaba saw his father, he was struck with how alike they were. Kyoutani was a spitting image of his father, minus the bleached and curly hair. He got his curls from his mother. But he definitely got his intimidating looks and countenance from his father.

            “I worked extra hours last week so they said I could go early tonight.” He sauntered past the boys while loosening his tie and saying a quick hello to the boys. “Any food left?”

            “In the fridge.”

                       

                        Levy – 8:17 PM

                                    _I cant. I cant go now. I have to cancel. I cant go no no no n o no no_

                        Me – 8:17 PM

                                    _Knock it off!! Youre going even if I have to drag you there. I didn’t go through all this trouble just for you to ruin it. if you ditch this time then hell never want to try again._

           

            Another notification popped up and he saw he got a new text from Kageyama.

 

                        Kageyama :^) – 8:18 PM

                                    _Im sorry. We can hang out soon._

                        Kageyama :^) – 8:19 PM

                                    _Im sorry. Were hanging out now. I think weve decided to date for real now. But were going to take it slow, is what Kindaichi said. Im ok with that._

           

            “What does your dad do?” Hinata whispered to Kyoutani. No doubt wondering if his father was a famous something as well.

            “He’s just a bartender at a restaurant downtown. Nothing special.”

                       

                        Kageyama :^) – 8:21 PM

                                    _couple stuff kinda weirds me out, but Kindaichi said just holding hands is ok for now. So im happy._

           

            Yahaba smiles down at his phone and gives a little ‘awww.’ They seemed to be communicating well. Their second chance just might turn out all right.

            “What are you ‘aww’ing about?” Hinata asked, trying to see what was on Yahaba’s screen. He turned his phone so Hinata could read what had last been said. As his eyes moved over the texts, his smile grew. Kyoutani stuck his head on Hinata’s shoulder, reading as well.

            “Why did you put that creepy smile after his name?” Kyoutani questioned, which made his chin stick into Hinata’s shoulder, making him flinch and protest as he shoved Kyoutani away.

            “It’s not creepy. It has a personality.”

             Feeling his phone vibrate, he ignored Kyoutani’s quips about his choice of emoji’s and unlocked his phone once more.

 

                        Levy – 8:30 PM

                                    _YAHABA!!!! That’s so nice!!!!! You can come with me and it wont be so bad!!! Thank youoououououo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ill text you the details._

 

            Yahaba sighed. Of course. He should have seen that coming. He didn’t even bother replying, accepting the fact that his life just keeps getting more and more complicated as the weeks go by.

            “What did I get myself into?” He said to no one in particular as he dropped his head to rest on the back of the couch.

            Hinata and Kyoutani both shushed him in unison, their attention directed to the once ignored TV. Yahaba narrowed his eyes but turned his own eyes to the TV. He had no idea what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 songs:  
> -Sleepless-Flume  
> -Go out and love someone-pogo  
> -Boba Beach-Grynpyret  
> -woosta-vanishing point
> 
> There are two more couples that are going to be introduced in this fic (Maybe three?) can you guess who they are? Give me your wildest rarepair combinations. 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry to KuroHina shippers, haha. I love the ship, it's one of my favorites, but I'm not including third years in this fic, so this was the only way I could sneak the ship in :( Maybe one day I'll write a KuroHIna fic as a 'sorry'.


	4. Awkward date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter seems really short/doesn't flow well with the rest of the fic, It's because I cut out....... a lot of stuff I had planned. I just wanted to get it written and out of the way so I could start on the next chapter, which I am excited about.  
> Thank you for staying with me over the long wait.

             The next night, Yahaba was laying upside down on his bed, with his head hanging off the edge and his feet splayed this way and that. His hands were spread out in front of him as he called for Hina to approach him. She was laying under his desk where she had decided to drag her bed for the day. She looked down her nose at him and sneezed in his direction. She wasn’t moving. Yahaba pouted.

            “If Yaso was here, she would come when I called.” Hina rested her head on her front paws and whined, but that was the only response Yahaba got. He sighed, picking up his Iced Macchiato, attempting to drink from the straw upside down. He had stopped by the coffee shop on the way home from his most recent teammate outing that had been cut short; something about running last minute errands, though he suspected Kunimi had just wanted to go home.

            It was rare he didn’t have anything to do. Correction, it was rare he didn’t have anything he wanted to do. His homework was, for the most part, finished and shoved to the back of his mind. He didn’t necessarily have any captain work to do and it was too late to hang out with anyone else, but too early to go to bed. He observed the script on his coffee cup, thinking idly that he probably should not have bought a coffee so late. He was going to be up for hours more because of it, and that meant hours more of sitting around begging for his dogs attention. He sighed. He was bored.

            His thoughts wandered to his friends. Over the past few months he had gained more than he truly knew what to do with. It wasn’t like he was unpopular in school, it was quite the opposite, but these new friends loved volleyball. They had that connection, that passion that tied each of them together and made it possible to form tight bonds. True friends, perhaps. Yahaba huffed. This always happened when he had nothing else to occupy his mind; he was getting sappy.

            He thought about the previous night, how right it felt being with Hinata and Kyoutani, even if he was the third wheel. He thought about how he missed Kageyama and how he looked forward to the plans they had made earlier in the day to meet in the coming week. He saw Kindaichi nearly every day, so he supposed he didn’t miss him much. He thought about how he was meeting up with Lev and Nishinoya the next day, and wondered if they would become as important to him as the others had.

            Before his mind could travel too far and end him in a big sentimental puddle, his phone rang. Without sitting up, he felt around his bed until his hand met his phone and he brought it in front of his face. It was Kyoutani. Before he answered he noticed a text from his mother saying she would be home soon with Yaso and to make sure he had done his chores before she got back. He hadn’t, but it was nothing a bit of rushing couldn’t remedy. He clicked the green answer on his phone.

            “Uhng.”

            “Wow, hello. Forget how to speak, did we?”

            “I figured you of all people would recognize caveman talk.”

            “I’m hanging up.” Came Kyoutani’s unamused voice. Yahaba laughed and rolled over onto his stomach. Hina shifted her eyes to see what the noise was about, but ultimately ignoring Yahaba’s outburst.

            “No, stop. I’m bored out of my mind. I needed a savior.” Yahaba lowered his phone to his chest as a ‘I don’t want to be your savior’ came faintly from the receiver. “Hina, Hina, guess who’s on the phone.” She sighed deeply at him. “It’s your favorite person! Kyoutani!” As expected, Hina raised her head in such a way one would think she had heard the word ‘treat’ or ‘walk’. She jumped to her feet and hobbled over to Yahaba’s bed and put her front paws on his bed. Yahaba muttered a ‘that’s what I thought’ before helping her all the way onto the bed. He put Kyoutani on speaker.

            “Say hi to your number one fan, Kyoutani.”

            “Who?”

            “Hina.”

            Kyoutani immediately started to coo at Hina, making Yahaba laugh. Hina perked her ears and whined at the phone, trying to nip at the phone in Yahaba’s hands to get to her person.

            “I swear sometimes I think she thinks you’re her owner and not me.” He clicked the phone off speaker and tried to calm Hina down. She whined some more, but when she couldn’t hear Kyoutani anymore she decided to lay down, finally resting her head on Yahaba.

            “Don’t be jealous just because we have a special bond.”

            “Let me add canine whispering to your list of talents.”

            “I bet Yaso loves me more than you, too.”

            “Maybe, but she’s not here to be a traitor, so she’s mine.”

            “Where is she at?” Kyoutani’s voice became a bit muffled, and Yahaba could hear noises on his end of the conversation.

            “What are you doing?” he asked, trying to reach the floor where his coffee was without disturbing Hina.

            “I’m making food.” His voice became clearer. “I had you balanced on my shoulder.”

            “Oh.” Yahaba finally managed to reach his coffee and take a sip. “Yaso is out with my mom. She’s trying out this puppy training place, but honestly, I think Yaso is too old to learn any manners.”

            “Yaso is an angel, I don’t know what you’re talking about- Ack!” A loud bang, suspiciously sounding like several pans hitting the ground echoed through the phone along with muffled cursing. Yahaba raised his eyebrows and rattled the ice in his cup.

            “Alright there Kyou?”

            “Whatever, I just called to see if you wanted hang out this weekend.”

            “Just the two of us?”

            “I mean, yeah I guess.”

            “Aww, you miss me?” Yahaba smiled around his straw. Away from the receiver he whispered, ‘You hear that, Hina, he likes me more than you.’ She gave him a look as if she understood his petty comment.

            “No, Hinata is busy and I want to go do something.” Yahaba glared down at his phone.

            “As much as I love being my best friends second choice, I’m busy. I’m going to go make sure Lev doesn’t ruin his love life, remember?”

            “Your stupid match making is ruining my life.”

            “Excuse me! This stupid match maker got you a boyfriend, so don’t start getting ungrateful.”

            “Whatever, but honestly, you’re almost always too busy to hangout anymore.”

            “Aww,” Yahaba put his hand to his chest. “He does miss me. What about the next day, we can go do something after practice.”

            “Fine, we’ll figure something out. That’s all I wanted, I’ve gotta clean up this mess.”

            “Have fun.”

             “Sure.”

             With that, they hung up, and Yahaba let his arm collapse on the bed. The whole matchmaking business had gained him some wonderful friends, but it did make it harder to spend time with everyone. Oh well, he’d just have to manage his time better.

             Just as he was deciding to stare at the ceiling until bedtime, he heard his mother at the front door. He flailed his legs to get turned the right way around and stumbled off the bed, almost spilling his cup. Hina barked at him but he was already halfway out his door, trying to come up with an excuse as to why there was still a pile of dishes in the sink.         

 

* * *

 

            The weekend found Yahaba in the city, waiting outside of a McDonalds for Lev and Nishinoya to show up. He shivered as a cold wind made its way through the fabric of his skinny jeans, and pulled his puffy coat more snuggly around himself. He shifted his hat and cringed at what he could only guess his hair looked like. He didn’t normally wear hats, especially knit ones with pompoms on the top (courtesy of his mother’s knitting class, he also had a scarf), but it was too cold to be outside without something over his ears.

             He looked to his watch briefly before shoving his hand back into his pocket. There wasn’t much time left to wait. He felt a bit awkward, stepping into what was not quite but almost maybe a date. However, he was there for Lev, and Lev sorely needed his help. He just hoped Nishinoya wasn’t weirded out by it.

             He was running through what he would say to Nishinoya if he asked when he heard a voice call out to him, distinguishable from the several voices on the street.

             “Yo! Yahaba, what are you doing here?” Yahaba turned and saw Nishinoya approaching him. He looked confused, but still happy to see him. He also looked quite handsome. He always did, despite his height, and he somehow managed to make even sweaty work-out clothes attractive. It was obvious, even to Yahaba who had only seen him a handful of times, that he had put some time and effort into his appearance. Yahaba felt sure this almost most probably was meant to be a date and he cringed. He always managed to become the third wheel.

             “Hey, Nishinoya, what’s up.” He took in a breath before continuing. “I’ll be honest with you, Lev asked me to come.”

             “Not that I don’t want you here, but why did Lev ask you?” Yahaba noticed a twinge of disappointment in Nishinoya’s face, which surprised him. He must be really easy going if he feels that close to Lev already.

             “Don’t worry, don’t worry, Lev is as excited for today as you are. I’m just here in case he gets weird again. You won’t even know I’m here.” Yahaba put on a smile he hoped would help soothe the situation. Nishinoya seemed to turn a bit pink and he went to rub the back of his neck.

             “Nah, if you’re here I don’t want you to feel left out. I just wish I knew you were coming, then I could have invited Ryu to hang out, too.” Yahaba sent a silent prayer of thanks up to the heavens for seemingly dodging that bullet. He kept his pleasant smile plastered on his face as a stripping and yelling third year flashed across his mind’s eye. “But,” Nishinoya continued, voice a bit hushed, “do you think he’ll still be weird? About this? I mean, he seemed fine over text.”

             “Maybe, just at first, but that’s why I’m here, to kick him into gear. Don’t worry about it, he’s crazy about you.” Nishinoya perked up at this, but before he could speak, Yahaba saw Lev approaching over his shoulder. They locked eyes and Lev smiled, but once he saw who Yahaba was talking to he turned pale and stopped walking, frozen stiff. Before he could get any ideas, Yahaba waved to him and called to him. Nishinoya turned and sent a dazzling smile Lev’s way. At least Lev wasn’t pale anymore, rather a brilliant scarlet, which was contrasted nicely with his light hair.

             “Hey, Lev! What’s up!” At Nishinoya’s call, Lev moved forward, but he didn’t say anything. He had a really stupid grin on his face. He looked to Yahaba, probably hoping he would speak for him, but Yahaba gave Lev his own version of a stupid grin as he subtly shook his head and took a half a step back. Lev seemed to panic for a brief second before he turned to Nishinoya at last.

             “H-hey.” He started lamely. He rubbed the back of his neck while he reached out for a handshake with his free hand. Nishinoya scoffed and drug him roughly into a hug. Yahaba noticed the height difference for the first time, though he wasn’t sure how it took him so long.

             “Don’t be so formal,” Nishinoya forced Lev to bend at the waist so he could ruffle his hair. Lev blushed and a genuine, embarrassed grin started to wind its way onto his face. “It’s just me. And, you know, Yahaba too.” Yahaba had half a mind to feel put out by that particular comment, but he knew he wasn’t really wanted so he let it slide.

            “Alright! Shall we go then?” He clapped his hands together to draw the attention of the other two. Lev seemed to recover a bit of his senses, and perked up.

            “Are you going to finally tell us where you picked?”

            “You don’t know?” Nishinoya looked to Lev, curious.

            “No! Yahaba refused to tell me where he had planned.”

            “I partly wanted it to be a surprise,” Yahaba shrugged, “I partly just didn’t want to tell him. But yeah, let’s get going. We’re wasting our time here.”

 

* * *

 

            Yahaba tried his best to stay out of their way. He watched as Lev slowly came back to himself as he talked with Nishinoya. He was glad to see he wasn’t needed half as much as he thought he would be. It helped that Nishinoya was so charismatic, and was able to draw Lev into natural conversation and joking around. True to his word, he didn’t leave Yahaba out of their party of two. He was including him into their small bubble, though it was difficult when Yahaba was walking in front of them, leading them to their destination.

            He wondered if they would notice if he slipped away in the late weekend crowd. He entertained the idea briefly, but no matter how much he was getting tired of being, in a way, unwanted, he had nothing better to do and he didn’t want to go home and take care of responsibilities. He’d much rather play.

            As they rounded the corner, Yahaba spotted their destination. The lights were on and flashing, even though the sun was just starting to set. As he looked back to announce their arrival, he saw the many different colors dance across both of his companions’ faces.

           The arcade was busy, but all the sights and sounds were exciting instead of repelling. Lev let out an awed shout.

           “This is where you’re taking us?” Yahaba gave him a smile. Lev looked like a child who was just told he was going to Disney World. Nishinoya didn’t look any different. His eyes were lit up in excitement and determination. Instead of answering Lev, Yahaba pulled out a hefty zip lock full of quarters from the bag hanging across his chest, and held it out to the duo. They let out twin shouts, as they took the bag from him and promised over their shoulder to buy him dinner and anything his heart desired. Then they were gone.

            Yahaba laughed to himself and pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders. He took his time wondering into the arcade. He still had a few coins for himself, so he would stop every now and then to play a game. By the time he finally found his friend’s again, they were lost to a two-player shooting game, which, by the look of the half empty coin bag plopped in the middle of the console, had taken most of their time.

            Yahaba stood nearby and observed them. They were laughing, completely carefree. Lev seemed to have forgotten his awkwardness and nervousness as he playfully bumped Nishinoya’s shoulder with his arm when they completed a difficult mission. They looked perfect together. They’d be okay.

            Yahaba found himself a bench near the entrance of the arcade once he used the rest of his coins. That’s where Lev and Nishinoya found him once they used up all their own coins. They thanked him over and over for such an awesome night, to which he waved them off. He was just doing his duty. He still made them take him out to get a coffee and his favorite meal, though. He didn’t work for free.

* * *

 

            Later that night Yahaba texted Lev and told him to go ahead and confess to Nishinoya. Lev responded with several screenshots of the conversation that had already occurred. No matter how much fun Lev had had that day, he obviously was still too shy to have the conversation face to face. Yahaba only smiled and texted a “congratulations” before passing out on his bed, exhausted from the long day of babysitting a budding romance.


	5. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for Yahaba and his match making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just didn't want to be written.

            “Dude, like, what if that’s an undercover cop and she’s trailing that dude.” Yahaba took a deep sip of his cookies and cream frappe as he considered Kyoutani’s words.

            “Hmm… I mean. It’s possible. But if anything I think she looks more suspicious. Look at how jumpy she is. She keeps looking over her shoulder. I bet my money she’s gonna rob him.” Kyoutani leaned further in his seat to get a better look out of the café window.

            “Or maybe a girlfriend who has trust issues.”

            “Still kinda creepy.”

            “Well he doesn’t exactly look all that innocent in the first place.”

            “How messy.”

            There was a brief pause in their talk as they worked on their drinks. They had decided to try out a new café rather than their usual, and it was okay. Yahaba still preferred the coziness of their usual shop. Call him biased. This café did have a huge window along the length of one wall with a bar and stools lining it. Yahaba had to admit it was a nice touch. They had spent the past half hour muttering to one another the secret lives of those making their way in and out of shops outside. It was quite busy that day, despite the cold. It was a little bit surprising, but the sun was shining and the wind wasn’t too strong, so maybe people thought they could brave the early December air to spend time with friends and go window shopping. The outdoor mall was a perfect place to spend a Saturday afternoon.

            “Hey,” Kyoutani nudged Yahaba until he looked at him. Kyoutani’s eyes, however, never left the window. “Am I seeing things or is that my boyfriend.” Yahaba looked in the direction Kyoutani was pointing to. Sure enough, bright orange hair was walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Yahaba was almost certain Kageyama was one of the people with him, but he wasn’t too sure about the other one. They had a cap low on their head and kept their head turned just enough to be unrecognizable.

            “Oh my gosh it is.” Yahaba had his straw lifted to his lips but didn’t take a drink. “Should we just watch them and see what they do?” he murmured, only half joking.

            “No? The last thing I want to do is be caught watching him. What if he thinks I’m a creep who follows him around?”

            “Dude. Chill. He adores you. Let’s go out and talk to them then.”

            “No. I don’t want to seem like I always have to be with him.”

            “Oh, come on. Where is this shyness coming from? He’d definitely like to see you.” Yahaba got up and headed to the door.

            “No- stop Yahaba I swear-“ but Yahaba was already out the door and pretended not to hear his friend’s pleading. He raised the hand not carrying a drink and started waving.

            “Hey! Hinata! Kageyama!”

            The three companions turned their heads in his direction. Yahaba could see that it was indeed Kageyama, thankfully, and the third member of their group was familiar. Not enough to know their name, but enough to know he’d seen them on the volleyball court before. Hinata waved back.

           “Yahaba! What are you doing here?” Hinata said once they had made their way to one another. They were blocking the very middle of the walkway but nobody around them seemed to be too bothered. Yahaba held up his cup and wiggled it. He was beginning to regret ordering a cold drink when he didn’t have gloves with him.

             “I’m here getting coffee with Kyoutani.” Hinata’s eyes lit up and he looked around Yahaba to see Kyoutani making his way over to them, embarrassed.

            “Kyoutani! I didn’t know you were out today!” Hinata exclaimed. He moved to stand next to Kyoutani, taking his hand, and the rest formed in a misshapen circle around them.

            “Well,” Kyoutani muttered, “I didn’t know you were either.” Yahaba turned from them and addressed the familiar-but-not-quite person standing next to Kageyama. He raised his hand in greeting.

            “Hey, I’m sorry, I don’t think I remember your name. You play volleyball, right?” The other person looked to him, a bit uncomfortable, and nodded both in agreement and greeting.

            “Kenma, from Nekoma.” Came a soft yet sure voice. Nekoma. Yahaba finally recognized him as the third-year setter. He nodded in recognition.

            “Ah, that’s right. You know these guys well?” He gestured to Hinata and Kageyama with both thumbs.

            “He and Hinata are really close. They’ve known each other since, like, last year or something. He hangs around Karosuno more these days though.” Kageyama had answered for him, something Yahaba wondered if others did often, and Kenma nodded.

            “That’s pretty much it. We’re out shopping now.” Kenma muttered. At the word “shopping” Hinata’s attention was brought back to the group and away from just Kyoutani.

            “Yeah! You guys should join us.” His smile was so wide it wouldn’t have surprised Yahaba if his face split in two.

            “We would love to, wouldn’t we, Kyou?” He looked briefly to Kyoutani, long enough to see he was about to voice an excuse not to go with them and decided to ignore his best friend. “Great! We’re coming. What places are you guys going?” 

            “Mostly window shopping, but we go in if a shop looks good.” Came Kageyama’s reply. Yahaba smiled at him.

            “That sounds great! Lead the way Kageyama.” He threw his arm over his shoulders and ruffled Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama grumbled but followed as Yahaba led them forward. Kageyama caught Kenma’s sleeve as they navigated through the crowds. Kyoutani and Hinata followed close behind, hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

            After about 20 minutes of wandering around the shops, they ducked into one store to get out of the cold. It was a clothing store that they knew didn’t hold much promise, but they looked through the racks for something to do regardless. The store kind of smelled, Yahaba thought, there were too many scents blending together that it gave him a headache.

            He shuffled through a section of clothing with Hinata, Kageyama, and Kenma as Kyoutani wondered off to see the meager shoe collection the store offered. He pulled out a blue shirt and held it over Kageyama’s chest and made a humming noise. Behind him, Hinata snorted.

            “That looks bad.” He said. Yahaba took in the ruffles and pompoms and smiled.

            “I don’t know, it kinda looks good on him.” Kageyama rolled his eyes and pushed the unique shirt away from him.

            “I think it’s more your style, Yahaba.”

            Yahaba put on a pout. “Hey, just because you don’t know fashion when it looks you in the eye doesn’t mean you get to be mean.”

            “You know what would make it better? If it was a crop-top and came in pink.” Kenma’s soft voice surprised Yahaba and as he turned to say that, yes, that would make it so much better. He stopped and his jaw dropped. Kenma was holding up the same shirt only, sure enough, as a crop-top and in pink. He wheezed.

            “Do you think it comes in Kyoutani’s size?” Hinata asked through his giggles. Yahaba wiped a tear.

            “You too, they can be your couple shirts.” This made Hinata break down into loud laughter that carried through the store. It was infectious. The setters soon followed with Yahaba freely laughing until he was on the floor, Kageyama was wheezing, and Kenma was looking through the racks for more sizes through the tears in his eyes from trying to hold the laughter in. He found sizes for them all and passed them out.

            “These are our new uniforms.”

            “Absolutely not, bye.” Kageyama dodged the shirt thrown at him and shuffled off, still fighting off giggles as Yahaba and Hinata still couldn’t control their own laughter.

            “Ahhhh,” Hinata took a loud breath, trying to end his laughter. “Kenma, you should get one for Yamaguchi, I bet you he’d wear it.” Kenma flushed.

            “No, I don’t think so.” He mumbled and tried to go back to looking through the clothes like nothing had been said, but Yahaba’s curiosity had been piqued.

            “Yamaguchi? He’s on Karosuno right?” He asked. Hinata laughed nervously.

            “Ah, yeah, that’s him but forget I said anything.” As he spoke Hinata tried to make a sign for Yahaba to quit talking, and then motioned to Kenma. Yahaba got the gist of what was trying to be said.

            “Oh, do you like him?” He pointed the question at Kenma. Hinata head palmed and shook his head. Maybe he got what was trying to be said, but it didn’t necessarily mean he would listen to it. Kenma turned towards him and Hinata and, after glaring at Hinata, leveled a steady look on Yahaba.

            “No. I’m not talking about it.”

            “You know, I happen to be pretty good at getting people together.” Yahaba easily replied. Gesturing towards Hinata, he continued, “Just look at Hinata and Kyoutani. I did that. Kageyama and Kindaichi? Me. Lev and Noya? That was me.” Turning around, Kenma shook his head and subtly rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying I could help you out.”

            “I’m sorry Kenma,” Hinata whined, bouncing overt to Kenma, throwing his arms around his middle. Kenma stumbled a bit but didn’t push Hinata away. “I didn’t mean to say anything.”

            “What’s so wrong having a crush?” Yahaba asked, leaning his arms on the clothing racks.

            “It’s supposed to be a secret.” Hinata supplied from his bent over position. Kenma pressed his lips into a straight line but only kept his head down. His cheeks were flushed.

            “But why.”

            “I…” Kenma started, “It’s just not important.” Yahaba huffed.

            “Of course it’s important if it’s how you feel. What’s so wrong with trying?”

            “There’s… so much that can go wrong. I’m happy just being his friend.”

            “Well, You’ll never know unless you try.”

            “I’ve already tried, Yahaba, he really doesn’t want to.” Hinata said. Yahaba looked down at him.

            “How did you find out if it’s supposed to be a secret?”

            “Ah, you’d understand if you saw them together.” Kenma blushed harder and removed Hinata’s arms from his waist. “They’re super compatible.”

            “I didn’t know you knew what that word meant.” Kageyama stated plainly as he rejoined their group with Kyoutani close behind. Hinata made a sour face at him.

            “Shut up. I know more vocab than you.”

            “That’s questionable.”

            “What were you talking about?” Kyoutani asked as Kageyama evaded punches directed at him. Yahaba looked in Kenma’s direction briefly.

            “It’s a secret, apparently.”

            Kenma mutters something about everyone else knowing so it’s not much of a secret, which made Kyoutani turn to look at him.

            “Anyway,” Yahaba clapped to draw Kyoutani’s attention back to him. “I’ve found the perfect outfit for you to wear.” As he held up the shirt™ Kyoutani stared at it. Without a word, he turned and walked out of the store. They all laughed and Hinata ran after him, calling his name. The remaining three followed close behind, Kenma glad he was out of the spotlight.

            Yahaba stayed near the back of their small group. His brain was scheming as he watched his friends laugh and joke. Kageyama slowed down to match his pace.

            “Don’t do it.” He said, looking forward as he shoved his hands into his pockets. The air seemed to be getting cooler by the second.

            “Do what?” Yahaba asked innocently as he turned his head slightly to look at Kageyama.

            “I know what you guys were talking about. I know what you’re thinking about.” Kageyama paused to give Yahaba a look. “Kenma won’t like it.”

            “And people say you’re the dumb one.” Yahaba said with a laugh as he gave Kageyama a punch on the arm. “You’re more observant than people give you credit for.”

            “Who says I’m the dumb one?”

            “Anyway, Kageyama, I’m not going to do anything bad. I’m just gonna see if, whats his name?”

            “Yamaguchi.”

            “I’m just gonna see if Yamaguchi likes him back. If he doesn’t that’s fine, but if he does then Kenma just needs to get on board.”

            “That doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

            “Hinata said it was obvious they like each other when they;re together. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kageyama looked up and hummed, thinking for a second.

            “It’s more Kenma. Yamaguchi is private. I don’t think Tsukishima even knows if he has a crush.”

            “Even so, there’s only one way to find out.”

            “Let it happen by itself without getting involved?”

            “Hmmm, as good as that sounds I have a different idea. I’m going to need your help.” Yahaba looked to where Hinata was walking between his boyfriend and close friend. “And you’re going to have to keep it a secret from Hinata.”

            “No, I’m not going to. I don’t keep secrets from Hinata.”

            “Can you just not tell him what I’m doing? He’ll try to stop me.”

            “I’m trying to stop you but you won’t listen.”

            “If two people tell me it’s a bad idea I’ll start to believe it. Just don’t mention it to him.”

            Kageyama sighed deeply and hung his head. Yahaba felt a bit bad for pressuring him, but he reasons to himself it’s for the greater good.

            “You’re like that character from the cartoons.” Kageyama said suddenly. Yahaba looked to him with a bemused look.

            “What character?”

            “The one that stands on my shoulder.” Kageyama responds while patting his shoulder. Yahaba only stared and shook his head slightly as he tried to think of what Kageyama could possibly mean. Wait.

            “You mean the angel and devil? You’re conscience?”

            “Yeah, but you’re just the devil.” Kageyama said casually. He kept walking straight while Yahaba stopped and stared after him, shock and betrayal evident on his face. After a good twenty seconds Yahaba took off after Kageyama without a word, intending the attack to be silent and efficient. Kageyama turned when he heard footsteps and promptly turned back around and ran full speed as he saw Yahaba closing in on him. They breezed past their friends, nearly knocking them over. When they saw Yahaba and Kageyama running through the crowded streets leaving them behind, they started to run after them, wondering what had gotten into them.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Shigeru, when are they coming?” Yahaba looked up to his mom from where he was sitting on the couch. After much poking and prodding he had successfully gotten Kageyama to help him with his scheme. At any moment, the Karosuno second years would arrive at his door, which would mark the beginning of their sleepover.

            Yahaba had thought there would be trouble getting all four boys into his house in the name of a sleepover--He knows most of the boys on his team think they’re too old for it—but it had been surprisingly easy. Not related to the fact Kageyama had done all of the convincing. Tsukishima was the only one who needed some extra bribing; he hadn’t wanted to spend the night in a stranger’s home, but once he learned Yahaba had dogs he readily agreed.

            Hinata didn’t seem to know what the true reason for the get-together was, which Yahaba was thankful for. He had made the suggestion a few weeks back under the guise that he wanted to meet the remaining two second years. From what Kageyama had said, Yamaguchi was excited to meet him. Apparently, Hinata and Kageyama talk about him a lot and Yamaguchi wanted to know the boy behind the name.

            If he could keep Hinata in the dark long enough to get his answers the night would be a success.

            “Any minute now, mom. The house looks fine, you don’t need to do that.” Yahaba got up to stop his mother from extra last-minute cleaning. “You know two of them already and the other two won’t care, I’m sure.” His mother gave him a look but sighed and took a seat on the couch. Yaso jumped onto the couch to sit on her lap and to try and lick her hands to encourage petting. His mother gave in quickly and scratched behind her ear.

            “I’m glad you’re making more friends.” She said suddenly. Yahaba looked to her in confusion as he took his seat next to her. He had always been fairly popular in school. He knew and was known by nearly every student in school, and he was friendly enough to get along with just as many. Being captain of the volleyball team helped him stay active in the school, so it was hard to not know so many people. His mother seemed to read his thoughts and laughed. “I mean friends you are close enough with to bring home. Before, you only brought Kyou over, or on rare occasions other members of your team. I was surprised when you brought Hinata and Kageyama, and now you’ve invited four to sleep over? It just makes me happy to see you so close to so many people.”

            “I’m not really close with Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, but they’re close with Hinata and Kageyama” He shrugged, trying to cover the bit of embarrassment he felt over the fact that maybe he didn’t have as many friends as he thought.  “It’s not that I’m not close to people, I just like having my space here at home.” His mother hummed, stroking Yaso’s head as she laid it on her lap.

            “You didn’t use to. Remember that boy you knew a few years back? In volleyball with you? He used to come over a lot, including many others who played. What happened to him? You never did tell me why he stopped coming by.” She looked up to him only to watch him push himself off the couch, quickly, and walk to the door. Apparently, the doorbell had rung.

            Without looking back, he said “He’s still in volleyball, at a different school. We just don’t talk anymore.” He only heard a faint “That’s a shame.” From his mother before opening the front door, thankful to remove himself from the conversation that had begun.

            “Hey guys, come in.” The four boys standing in front of him greeted him and began entering one by one. Hinata, having been to his house on multiple occasions with Kyoutani walked in first and shouted his greetings to Yahaba’s mother who was delighted to see the boys. Kageyama entered next and gave Yahaba a nod before following Hinata to greet his mother as well. He had been over a few times, after the first time when they played video games, but he still acted too proper for Yahaba’s liking. He had to invite him over more until he was comfortable enough to act normally.

             Next were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. They were more timid as they stepped over the threshold. Yamaguchi seemed a bit nervous while Tsukishima wore a blank look. At least, until Yaso realized there were guests.

            She came bounding over and would have jumped onto Yamaguchi if Yahaba hadn’t caught her around her middle. He looked up to the two boys with a sheepish smile.

            “Sorry about her, she gets really excited meeting new people.” He heard his mother call Yaso from her spot on the couch but it failed to draw Yaso’s attention.

            “It’s alright,” Yamaguchi started, moving forward. He hesitated, asked permission to pet her and when Yahaba nodded he kneeled and held out his hand. “What’s her name?” Yaso wiggled past his outstretched hand and out of Yahaba’s grasp to get into Yamaguchi’s space. She nearly knocked him over. Yahaba told him her name as he tried to get a hold of Yaso once more. Tsukishima stepped up and pulled Yamaguchi to his feet.

            “We need to thank Yahaba’s mother for letting us stay over first.” He said as he headed into the living room with a nod to Yahaba. The wistfulness in his eyes weren’t lost on Yahaba, however, and he knew as soon as greetings and thanks were said Tsukishima would be inseparable from Yaso.

            Once the boys said their hello’s and everyone’s bags were in Yahaba’s room they relaxed in the kitchen as they waited for food to finish. Yahaba’s mother had made a meal in advance for the boys earlier that day. She had stayed long enough to welcome the boys and make sure everyone had what they needed before she left to eat dinner with a few of her own friends. She would be back later that evening.

            As Yahaba took the food from the oven, he smiled to himself. He was content, having friends around him. It was nice, and the room felt warm. He looked at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as they talked and laughed with the other two boys. Tsukishima was sitting criss cross on the floor with Yaso nearly on his lap. He was trying to entice Hina towards him with quiet calls, but Hina was in one of her moods and wasn’t budging.

            Yamaguchi, leaning against the counter, was laughing at something Kageyama had said. Yahaba almost felt bad for the reason he had brought them all together. However, he had a boy in love and a duty to make it work for him. He had plans for later in the evening and he’d spend the time until then relishing the company the boys provided. He sat the food on a hot pad and went to grab some plates from the cupboard as he tuned back into the conversation.

            “I’m just saying,” Hinata continued, “If I get struck by lightning right before a match, I’ll have so much energy I’ll be unstoppable.” He finished by sticking out his arms in a way that was clearly challenging the others to prove him wrong.

            “If you don’t die, you’re more likely to be knocked unconscious and have to skip the match all together.” Tsukishima said from his place on the floor.

            “If you are supercharged,” Kageyama looked down in thought, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to set the ball fast enough.” He looked up. “I’d have to get hit as well.”

            Yahaba made a face, Tsukishima opened his mouth to further argue how that would be a bad idea then stopped, shaking his head.

            “That just might work.” Yamaguchi added with a smirk. “You two would really be the freak duo then. No one could stop you.” Yahaba saw stars flash in the two boys’ eyes.

            “Yeah, but that be cheating, wouldn’t it?” He interrupted. Hinata and Kageyama immediately wilted. “Anyway, the food is ready, let’s eat.”

            The boys got their food and sat at the kitchen table. They ate several servings as they laughed and joked loudly. Yahaba had to stop Tsukishima multiple times from sneaking scraps to the dogs under the table hoping for one of the boys to drop something they could snack on. Once they finished, they all cleaned up and headed to Yahaba’s room where they took turns playing Yahaba’s Xbox, since he only owned two controllers. Yahaba’s mother came home a few hours after, announcing her arrival but otherwise leaving the boys to themselves.   

            All through the night, Yahaba was aware of Kageyama’s glances. He looked nervous, and Yahaba new why. He had to admit, Kageyama was doing really well. Hinata didn’t seem to know anything which meant Kageyama really hadn’t told him anything. It was almost time to put his plan into action.

 

* * *

 

 

            The boys had set up their sleeping space which really was just a bunch of blankets and pillows set out on the carpet of Yahaba’s bedroom floor. It was going to be snug, but none of them seemed to care. Yahaba got up from his place on the floor next to Tsukishima and Kageyama to turn out the lights. It was pitch black until he turned on a little lamp and set it in the middle of their little circle they had made, sitting criss cross. Both Hina and Yaso were now lying next to Tsukishima which he seemed awfully proud over.

            “Okay.” Yahaba said once he was settled. “You all know that since this is our first sleepover, there is one game that we need to play.” He looked each of them in the eye, slowly making his way around the circle. They all leaned in to listen to his words, except for Kageyama, who knew what he was about to suggest, who looked away. “We, my friends, are going to play truth or dare.” Yahaba finished with a wide smile.

            Tsukishima groaned, Kageyama looked sighed defeatedly, while the other two looked excited and shared a smile between themselves. Yahaba noted that Hinata still hadn’t suspected anything, which was good.

            “Is this really necessary? Can’t we hang out like normal high schoolers and not middle schoolers?” Tsukishima said as he tried to shift his position without dislodging Hina’s head from his lap. Yaso was next to him knawing on one of her toys, briefly looking up at his movement but going back to her toy almost immediately.

            “I don’t know, I think it will be fun. I haven’t played truth or dare since our first joint practice.” Yamaguchi said, turning to Hinata and Kageyama. “Remember when the whole team played? That was pretty crazy.”

            Hinata burst into giggles. “I think the only reason Tsukishima doesn’t want to play is because of what happened. Remember when Suga made him-“

            “Okay, yeah that’s enough! Let’s just start.” Tsukishima interrupted loudly. Yahaba would definitely have to ask Hinata about their last game when the two of them were alone.

            “Who wants to start?” Yahaba asked, smile of excitement stretching across his face.

            “I’ll go!” Yamaguchi said, raising his hand slightly. “Kageyama, truth or dare?”

            Kageyama seemed to startle a bit. He looked up and saw everyone looking at him with anticipation. “Um, dare.”

            “Act like a dog for the next five minutes.” Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi, who was smiling brightly back at him. Suddenly, Kageyama got onto his hands and knees and shuffled as quickly as he could over to Tsukishima, who yelled, obviously startled when his teammate charged him without warning. Kageyama quickly made himself comfortable half on Tsukishima, half on the floor, imitating the dogs who were already there. Hina was not impressed, only huffing and getting up to move. Yaso had jumped up when she saw Kageyama crawling on the floor, interested and excited for someone to be on her level. She attacked him with licks and soft bites, which only made Kageyama laugh and try to move away, but only managed to knock Tsukishima halfway over.

            The three watching couldn’t keep their laughter in, and soon they were all giggling messed with tears in their eyes. Yahaba couldn’t wait to see how the rest of the game would turn out.

            Yahaba wasn’t disappointed. Their game progressed interestingly. Tsukishima got his revenge on Kageyama by making him walk to the neighbor’s house, asking if they’d give him a banana. Yamaguchi chose mostly truths, which Hinata struggled to come up with good questions. Yahaba was having a lot of fun. He had just asked Hinata to prank call Kyoutani, and Hinata was rolling on the floor in turmoil. Yes, Yahaba was having a lot of fun.

            “I can’t!” Hinata yelled, “That’s too embarrassing! What would I even say?!”

            “You should hit on him.”

            “Actually,” Yahaba wrote something out on his phone and handed it to Hinata, “You should say this.” Hinata read what was on the phone and fell over, covering his face.

             “But like, disguise your voice.” Yamaguchi suggested.

            “Yeah, so he won’t be able to tell it’s you.” Tsukishima chimed in.

             “Here,” Yamaguchi handed Hinata his phone, ready for a number to be typed in. “You can even use my phone. He doesn’t have my number, so he won’t be able to tell.”

            “I can’t do that! What if he does it back?! Then what will I do?” Hinata looked almost panicked.

            “Hinata, please, the day Kyoutani Kentarou cheats on you is the day we all die.” Yahaba gave him a look. “There’s no way on earth he will, and I’m willing to bet my kidney for it.”

            “I mean he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want to.” Kageyama said through his mouthful of banana.

            “No, he doesn’t have to, but that means I have to go prepare the penalty.” They all looked at Yahaba.

            “What’s the penalty?” asked Hinata warily.

            “I can’t tell you until you say you really can’t make the call.” Yahaba grinned evilly, eyes wrinkling at the corners. “It’s a surprise.”

            That seemed to spur Hinata into action, as he started frantically dialing Kyoutani’s number into Yamaguchi’s phone, setting it to speaker as they waited. One ring, Hinata seemed to remember to panic, both phones in his hands staring back at him. Two rings, they all leaned in with huge smiles. Three rings, the nervous energy started to become overwhelming as giggles started to break out. On the fourth ring, Kyoutani finally picked up and answered with a groggy ‘hello?’.

            “Ah, Hi.” Hinata started. He had obviously not thought ahead as to how he should disguise his voice, because the voice he used was absolutely horrendous. The others had to plug their noses to keep from bursting into laughter. Hinata seemed to have found it funny as well, or their laughter was contagious, because he had to try to keep giggles in as well.

            “This is …” he shot a panicked look to the others, “Yamada Taro, and I just wanted to ask you a question.” Hinata looked like he had died, his hand was crushed over his mouth to muffle any sound, as the others tried to do the same.

            Slowly, as if Kyoutani wasn’t even awake and able to comprehend the conversation going on, he replied with a simple ‘Go on’.

            “I just wanted t-to know” Hinata looked down to Yahaba’s phone, obviously contemplating whether or not to actually read what was written. He took a deep breath and continued. “To know how much it costs to date you, because man, you look expensive.” With the question out in the open, the kids did their best to stay as quiet as possible to be able to hear hi reply.

            “I have a boyfriend, sorry.” Hinata looked at the phone, shocked but very happy. Yahaba took the phone from him quickly and tried to imitate Hinata’s horrible voice the best he could.

            “A boyfriend?” He said, “I didn’t know that. What’s his name?” Hinata tried to take the phone back from him but Yahaba grinned at him and kept the phone out of his reach.

            “Hinata Shouyou.”

            “What’s he like?” Hinata was shaking his head furiously, his face beet red, but he waited to hear the answer all the same with the rest of them.

            “Perfect. He’s just perfect.” Kyoutani’s voice was drifting in and out and Yahaba got the feeling he was falling back asleep. “I’ve never met someone so great.” Yahaba shot a wide grin at Hinata.   

            “I bet he’s cute, right?”

            “The cutest boy I’ve ever seen…” a yawn could be heard from the other line. “Has the cutest nose. His Smile.”

            Yahaba couldn’t keep it up any longer, so he said “Sorry for disturbing you, okay, thanks, bye.” Quickly, in his normal voice, and then hung up. He collapsed on top of Hinata and laughed, hugging the boy who was a brighter shade than his hair that could be seen even though his hands were covering his face.

            “Wow,” Tsukishima teased, “That was disgustingly sweet.”

            Hinata shouted a ‘shut up’ that was muffled by his hands, but it was obvious he was smiling widely.

            Yamaguchi sighed loudly. He had a pleasant smile on his face. “It must be nice to have someone like that, huh?”

            Yahaba perked up. He had been waiting for his chance, and he had found it. “That sounded awfully wistful, Yamaguchi. Do you have anyone in mind?” Yamaguchi flushed.

            “Not particularly.” He replied. Yahaba noticed Hinata looking at him from the corner of his eye. He saw him then look to Kageyama who looked guilty as could be, then at Yamaguchi, then back to him. He made a noise that told Yahaba he had probably caught on.

            “Hey!” Hinata nearly yelled. “I guess it’s my turn.” Yahaba looked at him, and he could tell he was not happy, and was trying to get off the topic. Yahaba only shot him an innocent smile. Quickly, Hinata started. “Yahaba, truth or dare.”        

            “Dare.”

            “I dare you to not speak for the rest of the game.” Yahaba acknowledged Hinata’s attempt at keeping him silent, but he was anything about a quitter. He made a motion as if he were locking up his lips and throwing away the key, wide smile ever present. He turned and looked at Yamaguchi. He pulled out his phone and sent a text. Kageyama had given him Yamaguchi’s number back when they were still planning the sleepover. Moments later, Yamaguchi’s phone vibrated, prompting him to look at his screen. Hinata gave a hard stare at Yahaba, and he was sure he was going to get an earful later.

            “I guess truth, Yahaba.” Another text message sent, another text message received.  “Who do I have a crush on.” Yamaguchi shot Yahaba an amused smile before continuing. “I somehow knew that’s what you’d ask.” He sighed. “This is going to be so weird to admit.” He added almost to himself it was so quiet.

            He had every boys’ attention on him, all interested in whose name he was going to say. Tsukishima must not have known the answer, because even though he pretended not to care, Yahaba noticed he was very still and intent on listening. Hinata, despite himself, was curious and might as well know the truth if it was going to come out anyway.

            “Alright, well. He’s a third-year volleyball player.” Hope bloomed in Yahaba’s chest, and he could see the same effect on Kageyama and Hinata’s face.

            “He has dyed blond hair.” Yamaguchi continued. That couldn’t possibly mean anyone else but Kenma, Yahaba thought. This was going to be another easy job. He was in the middle of his mental pat on the back when Yamaguchi took a deep breath.

            “I… I like Terushima from Johzenji.”

            Three of the four boys sat in stunned silence. Tsukishima went on questioning Yamaguchi why Terushima of all people. Kageyama and Hinata looked pained as they shared a glance. Now that they knew Kenma’s crush was one sided they felt a guilty weight settle in their stomachs. They could tell Kenma that Yamaguchi didn’t feel the same way about him so he could move on. However, that would only break his heart, and would also tell him they went against his wishes and found what they weren’t meant to know. Either way they were stuck and couldn’t share the knowledge they learned, and they didn’t know what to do.

            Yahaba sat staring into space. He was so sure Yamaguchi would have said Kenma. They were in the same friend group, they spent time with one another quite often. He felt the same guilt that the other two felt, but even more so for pulling them into it when they had desperately wanted him not to. When had Yamaguchi’s crush developed? When had he and Terushima spent enough time together for feelings to arise. As far as he knew Karosuno and Johzenji didn’t play each other very often. He was confused, guilt ridden, and a little bit embarrassed. Most of all, Yahaba felt that familiar pain in his chest that he thought he had buried and left to rot long ago. Because of all the names he thought Yamaguchi would say, never would he have guessed him to say he had a crush on Terushima, Yahaba’s ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to cut chapter 5 in two, so there are now going to be 7 chapters in all. I felt this was a good enough place to cut it :)   
> See you guys in like six months, I'm sorry for being really slow.


	6. Dashi run run run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some constructive criticism!! I would like to improve my writing. :) Tell me what you think about the timing, the flow, the dialog? Thank you for reading <3 Only one chapter left to go.

           “Alright,” Kyoutani said as he sat down at the table, his and Hinata’s drinks in hand. Yahaba didn’t look up from his own coffee. They were in their favorite coffee shop. It was fairly busy; the lunch rush was just starting, and many people wanted to grab a cup before continuing their day. Yahaba had tried a stronger blend this time around, on suggestion from the barista. They were on a name basis now, and Yahaba agreed to try something new. It was too strong, but he didn’t want the barista to see him throw it out. He kept shwishing the drink around, hoping the bitterness would go away. “You both are going to tell me what happened and why you’re not speaking. It’s getting ridiculous.”

            Yahaba let his eyes flick to Kyoutani, but only long enough to see his facial expression. It was hurt, confused, and determined. Yahaba knew he didn’t want his best friend and boyfriend to fight. Truly, Yahaba missed talking to Hinata. Kageyama as well, but he wasn’t present so Yahaba didn’t have to think on that at the moment. It wasn’t fair to Kyoutani for the three of them to suddenly stop talking to one another. Especially when no one told him the reason. The truth was that Yahaba was too ashamed to tell him. He didn’t know why or how Hinata had kept from sharing.

            It was two weeks after the sleepover. Two weeks of karma, Yahaba supposed. He sighed.

            “I found out that Kenma liked Yamaguchi.” Yahaba still didn’t look up but he heard Kyoutani shift in his chair.

            “What does that have to do with anything?” He asked.

            “Well, I invited the Karosuno second years over. You know, for that sleep over.”

            “Yes?” Kyoutani had said in such a way that made it sound like ‘Get on with it already.’

            “I asked Yamaguchi if he liked Kenma back.”

            “And?”

            “He didn’t. He likes someone else.”

            “Well, that’s too bad but what does that have to do with You and Hinata?”

            Yahaba stole a glance at Hinata. He was also looking down at the coffee that Kyoutani had gotten him. Yahaba didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or not to see he didn’t look angry. He looked almost defeated, instead. Yahaba felt that that was probably worse.

            “Kenma had asked me not to get involved, and instead of listening I asked Kageyama to help me arrange everything. I thought I could help, but now we know the truth and we can’t tell Kenma. I.” Yahaba took a shaky breath. “Hinata and Kageyama can’t tell him they know how Yamaguchi feels, and I know that sucks for them because it sucks for me and I barely know the kid.” He ran his hand over his face. “Either way he gets hurt and I put them in the situation.”

            “So that’s why you guys aren’t talking?” Yahaba felt eyes on him, a particular set of eyes, that is. He looked up just in time to lock eyes with Hinata before he looked away. He sighed and leaned his head into his hand.

            “No. We’re not talking because I did the worst possible thing I could do after I found out Yamaguchi liked…someone else.” Kyoutani made a sound as Yahaba closed his eyes.

            “Tell me you didn’t do what I think you did.” A fresh wave of regret washed over Yahaba as he remembered that night.

            “I said I would help Yamaguchi talk to his crush.” Explaining it out loud made him feel slightly sick. He had felt sick as he did it originally, but he couldn’t do much to stop himself. His brain had shut down, so his mouth took over.

            Kyoutani put his hand over Hinata’s. “I really don’t blame them for not talking to you.” He addressed Yahaba. “That’s a really low thing to do.” Yahaba could only nod in agreement.

            It was silent among them for a long moment. Yahaba wondered if he could slip away and order a new drink, pretending he had finished his current one. Would that seem rude, or like he wasn’t taking the conversation seriously? One look at the long line at the counter made him throw the idea out. The poor barista looked stressed as it was. Yahaba wished he was behind the counter instead of in the overly plush lounge chairs.

            “The worst part, I think,” He began again, “Was that when I asked who Yamaguchi liked, it made him want to act on it. He’s going to meet with him next week.”

            “Does Kenma know?” Yahaba didn’t know the answer to his friend’s question, and so he looked to Hinata.

            “No. He doesn’t know.” Came the soft reply.

            Kyoutani leaned back and ran his fingers through his hair. “Honestly, Yahaba, I want to say I’m not surprised, but I really am. You can be awful sometimes but not in a way to purposefully hurt someone.”

            “I didn’t want this to happen. If I could fix everything I would, but I don’t know how.”

            “How do you know Terushima?” Hinata’s question caught him off guard.

            “Terushima?”

            “Yamaguchi likes Terushima, from Johzenji. Yahaba gave him his number and everything.” Hinata’s words didn’t sound accusing, per say, but they held a lot of emotion. He sounded as if someone had wronged a friend and he was demanding for it to be righted. There wasn’t much that could be done, but the need to defend was strong and it lit Hinata’s eyes as he looked at Yahaba, asking for an explanation or a reason to hate him. A reason that Yahaba would have given him, if he could. He was half tempted to lie and say he did it for the drama. He didn’t like being in the situation he was in and would give anything to get out and distance himself. But he really missed Hinata. He didn’t want to lose him or Kyoutani who would surely take his boyfriends side. He just wanted to go home.

            “Terushima and I were in the same volleyball club, back in middle school. He moved before high school started.” His voice was soft, and it hurt to share their story, but the thought of losing his friends hurt more.  He took a few breaths, hoping either boy would interrupt him, cut his story short, but they stayed silent.

            “We were really close. Best friends, I guess. We hung out a lot with the other player, but we mostly hung out with each other.” He took a long sip from his cup, cringing as the bitter taste hit his taste buds. “We liked to joke around, tease each other, you know? We fought a lot too. Almost every day we’d be bickering about something, but it was always little stuff that we could forget about easily… One day, in our last year, he kissed me. It kinda surprised us both, but we decided to just roll with it. We were the same as always but sometimes we held hands. Sometimes we’d kiss. Just like a peck or two, you know? It’s kinda embarrassing, sharing this, but I thought I was in love. It was just a silly middle school thing, but you know how seriously kids take themselves.” He muttered the last bit, laughing slightly at his younger self.

            “Terushima is really free spirited, you know. From what I’ve seen anyway, he seems to be the same as back then. He really didn’t want much from our relationship, if you could call it that. I had to even bug him to admit we were dating. It bothered me. A lot. I wanted him to take us seriously, but I never said anything until right before we graduated middle school. He had just told me he was moving, and I was angry. I said some things I still regret.” He frowned, remembering that day behind his old school. It was a beautiful morning spoiled by hateful words.

            “He said he didn’t even like me anymore and broke up with me. I said I never wanted to talk to him again. He moved away, we haven’t spoken since. End of story.” He sat back in his chair, raising his hands in finality, pretending the hurt in his chest wasn’t there. “To be honest, I didn’t even think he would have the same number. I was hoping he had changed it.” I wish he had changed it, he thought to himself. He startled when he felt a hand grab his own.

            He looked up to see Hinata holding his hand, shifted in his seat enough to reach. His expression was difficult to decipher, but there was something in his eyes that almost made Yahaba cry. In relief, in regret, Yahaba didn’t really know. He felt so tired.

            “Do you still love him?” He asked.

            “It’s-“ Yahaba started, pressing his knuckles into his closed eyes. “It’s not like it was true love or anything. We were just kids. But I miss him. I miss being around him. And I wish I hadn’t ruined everything. There’s just so much guilt, because I can’t get his face out of my head every time I think about him. The look on his face when I said those things...” He felt one hand squeeze his own, Hinata, and one hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that Kyoutani had moved to sit by him. His face looked the same, but his eyebrows were creased in the middle which meant he was deep in thought. “I just really don’t know what to do now.  Really, who’s heart do I break? Kenma’s, Yamaguchi’s, or my own? I’d choose my own in an instant, but that would also mean breaking Kenma’s. I just wish I could take it back.”

            Hinata gives his hand a little shake. He looks up and locks eyes with Hinata. The angry fire has been replaced with a determined one. “We’ll figure something out. I’m still mad at you, but I’m glad you shared that with us. It helps to know. If it’s okay, can I tell Kageyama too?” Yahaba nodded and tried for a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was thankful that Hinata was going to speak with him again, but he was just too drained to show it outwardly.

            “Well.” Kyoutani broke in. Both Hinata and Yahaba turned to him. His eyebrows were still furrowed, deep in thought. “I don’t know Terushima, but maybe you can ask him to turn Yamaguchi down gently. Then he can move on and Kenma might have a chance then, y’know?”

            “That could work…” Hinata said quietly before letting out a frustrated sound while running his hands through his hair wildly. “I just feel so bad. I don’t want Yamaguchi to get hurt.”

            The thought of speaking to Terushima face to face was terrifying, but Yahaba wasn’t going to argue with them. He fought back the pressure behind his eyes. This wasn’t about him. He had to do his best to clean up the mess he had made. If speaking to Terushima is what it took to set things right, then he’d do it.

            “I’ll do it. I’ll go see him before they meet up this weekend.”

            “Do you need one of us to go with you?”

            “No,” Yahaba smiled weakly, “I’ll be fine.” The lie was more for himself than his friends, and he hoped he would come to believe it. As he said goodbye to his friends he stayed behind to order one more cup of coffee. The line had thinned considerably, and when he reached the worn-out barista he found his usual drink waiting for him.

            “I put in an extra shot, free of charge; it looks like you need it.” Yahaba nodded in thanks and managed to wrestle a smile onto his face.

* * *

 

 

            Yahaba stood in front of Johzenji high after school the day before Yamaguchi and Terushima were to meet up. He had tried to go earlier, but every time he headed in that direction his legs would freeze up and he would eventually hurry home. The only reason he had finally made it was that it was the last day. He couldn’t put it off any longer. If he didn’t go inside and talk with Terushima then he would allow his mistake to continue.

            When asked about it later, he would deny the fact his legs shook as he took the last few steps into the school.

            He had to ask the remaining students for directions to the gym where the volleyball team practiced. It was a rather large school, he found. Not as big as Jousai, but it was close. Once he had reached the gym doors he stopped. He could hear the sound of volleyballs hitting the ground and shoes squeaking, though they were almost drowned out by the yells from the players. They were certainly a rowdy team.

            He hadn’t really thought of what to do or say once he reached his destination. He realized too late that he hadn’t planned ahead. Now that he was there, he felt a bit silly. What was he doing, honestly? He came to convince his ex to break his friend’s heart because he accidentally set him up on a date with the wrong person. He felt very pathetic, especially as he was receiving weird glances from the passing students. He should have gone home and changed out of his uniform before he came. He was just worried he might miss the other boy, so he had rushed as soon as his own classes let out.

            Why has my life come to this, he thought.

            “Excuse me, can I help you?” came a voice to his left. He startled a bit, before regaining his composure once he noticed the girl who was giving him a curious yet suspicious look.

            “Oh, I’m here to speak with the volleyball captain? I’m Yahaba Shigeru, the captain of the Aoba Josai volleyball team.” He gave her a smile, hoping to look as innocent as possible.

            “Ah, yes. You looked familiar. I’m one of the managers. If you’ll wait here, I can go get him for you.” With a smile, she entered the gym.

            Yahaba’s nerves were skyrocketing. This was really happening. He was really going to talk to Terushima for the first time since middle school. He had, of course, seen Terushima through volleyball. He had played against his team. They had done their best to avoid eye contact, pretended the other didn’t exist. At least that is what Yahaba had done. When they were to shake hands, he had kept his eyes straight. He had tried not to think about the warm hand in his, had pretended it didn’t feel familiar even after so much time. Had convinced himself it wasn’t disappointment he felt as the handshake ended too quickly. His chest felt tight.

            He waited. His body felt alive with nerves as he wiped his hands on his uniform. He really wanted to take a jog around the school to dispel some of the  nervous energy, but he didn’t think he’d be back before Terushima came out. At least that’s what he thought. He checked his phone and saw he had been waiting for almost 15 minutes already. Does he not want to see me after all? he wondered.

            5 minutes later and he was debating on sticking his head in the doorway, to see if he could figure out what went wrong, or if he should just leave and head home. By this time there were almost no students around. He knew if he waited much longer his mother would worry as to why he wasn’t home yet. He dug out his phone once again and sent her a quick message telling her not to worry. He also checked over the messages his friends had sent him. Kyoutani, Hinata, and Kageyama knew what he was doing and had sent him little encouragements. He saw he had multiple texts from Lev.

 

                        Levy – 3:54 PM

                                    _Hey!! Yahaba_

Levy—3:54 PM

                                    _I kissed Noya on the cheek (*/_ _∇_ _＼_ _*)_

Levy—3:55 PM

                                    _He blushed a lot and then held my hand????????_

Levy—3:55 PM

                                    _Does that mean he likes me???????!!!!!!?!?!!?_

Yahaba laughed softly. Hearing from Lev made him feel a little bit better about the situation he was in. Before he could answer, he caught something from the corner of his eye. His head jerked up as he saw a figure standing in front of him. It was Terushima.

            He was standing in front of him, covered in sweat with one hip cocked to the side while his hand rested on it. In the other hand he held a water bottle, gently tapping it against his thigh. Yahaba had to quickly pull in his thoughts, but before he did he couldn’t help but notice he was the taller of the two now, not by much but enough to be obvious. He swallowed.

            “Ah, hello, Terushima. Long time no see?” Normally, he was good with his words, but he would be lying if standing in front of his ex wasn’t making him incredibly nervous.

            “Hey, Yahaba.” Terushima responded after a moment. “It’s been a bit, hasn’t it?”

            Yahaba could tell Terushima wasn’t especially happy to see him. His tone had been casual, but Yahaba could hear an underlying anger and annoyance. He tried his best to give a convincing smile.

            “So, I guess you’re wondering why I’m here, right?” Terushima continued to look at him, his stare was quite intense and expecting which made Yahaba slightly uncomfortable. He nodded slightly. “It’s actually about tomorrow.”

            “What about tomorrow?” Terushima’s eyes narrowed.

            “You…” Yahaba took a breath to steady himself. “You can’t go out with Yamaguchi.”

            This seemed to surprise Terushima. “Why not?”

            “I made a mistake. I didn’t mean for you to get involved, I promise. If you could just text him and tell him you’ve changed your mind that would fix so many problems.” There. He had said what he had come to say. Yahaba hoped he would understand and agree to call off the plans without further explanation. Yahaba really didn’t want to get into details.  

            Terushima stared at him. Yahaba couldn’t read his face for a while, which made him nervous. Terushima was usually an open book when it came to facial expressions. Granted, they were usually a simple ‘mad’, ‘sad’, ‘happy’, ‘betrayed and broken’, but maybe time had given him control over what he showed others.

            Slowly, to Yahaba’s surprise and eventual dread, he saw traces of anger in his eyes. It grew until Terushima’s face was on fire and Yahaba had to take a step back, knowing he would regret visiting Johzenji.

            “You gave him my number, huh?” His voice was even, which almost scared Yahaba. He nodded, unable to find his own voice. “So, you come all this way because you want me to fix a mistake you made? What, you accidentally told Yamaguchi to ask me to hang out, accidentally gave him my number, and thought coming here was the best thing to do? Why couldn’t you just get Yamaguchi to call it off?”

            “…He likes you…”

            The look Terushima gave him almost made his bottom lip tremble. “What would you like me to say to him then, Yahaba? ‘Sorry, Yahaba made a mistake in having anything to do with me so never mind.’?”

            “Don’t say anything like that to him, please. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. I’m trying to keep people from being hurt. Why can’t you just do what I’m asking?” He was upset, and Terushima’s anger was starting to influence him, making him raise his own voice.

            “You’re worried about hurting people? What a joke.” He crowded Yahaba until he felt his back hit the metal wall of the gym. Yahaba had a few inches on Terushima but it didn’t seem to matter much. Terushima got as close to his face as he could without standing on his toes.

            “Did you ever think, Yahaba, that I’m interested in Yamaguchi? That maybe I want to go tomorrow? I’ve seen him, he’s pretty cute. So why don’t you mind your own business and live with whatever mistake you made.” He stepped out of Yahaba’s space and turned to go back inside the gym.

            Yahaba grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. “You have no right to go anywhere near Yamaguchi. You’re just being like this because of me. So, if you have beef, then fine, but leave him out of this.” Terushima yanked his arm out of Yahaba’s grasp. “He likes you, a lot, but there’s someone else who like him even more.”

            “Then why’d you give him my number?” Terushima sneered. 

            Yahaba almost answered, but he bit his tongue. He stood there, staring back at Terushima. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. Terushima scoffed, and turned to leave once more.

            “Teru-“

            “Piss off.” And with that, he was back in the gym, leaving Yahaba behind. His body trembled with anger as he stood rooted next to the wall. He couldn’t do anything but feel, and he felt everything at once and intensely.

            “I’m sorry, was there anything else you needed?” The sweet voice broke Yahaba free of his mind. He turned. It was the girl from before. He tried for a smile, but he knew it didn’t hit the mark for charming or reassuring.

            “No, thank you. I was just leaving.” With that, he turned and walked to the front gate of the school. As soon as he passed through the gate, he ran. He ran all the way to his house without stopping. With ragged breathes, he crashed into the house and made his way to his room, ignoring his mother asking him what was wrong. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back to the wood. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs as he slid down to the floor, pressing his palms against his eyes. He hits his thighs violently, anger and frustration filling him past the point of rational thought.

            He drags his hands down his face in an attempt to calm down. He pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Yamaguchi. It rings three times before he gets and answer.

            “Hello? Yahaba?”

            “Yeah, hey Yamaguchi,” He was still winded, and Yamaguchi commented on it but Yahaba ignored it. “Do you wanna hang out tomorrow? We can go catch a movie or something.”

            “Oh, um. I mean that would be fun, but… you know I’m meeting Terushima tomorrow, right?”   

            “Yeah, I was just thinking maybe it’s too soon to be hanging out, y’know? I thought we could go do something together instead. We can even invite others, too?”

            “… I’d love to, but just not tomorrow. I’m going to go with Terushima.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I am sure. So…  I’ll talk to you later, okay? I’ve gotta go. Goodbye, Yahaba.”

            Yahaba heard the line go dead as he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

* * *

 

 

            He didn’t get out of bed the next day.

            He was thankful it was the weekend, and that he didn’t have to see anyone until Monday. He ignored all the calls and texts from his friends. He didn’t even look at what they said. He didn’t want to know. He had failed, and he didn’t want to tell them yet. He had a small feeling they already knew, though.

            He heard a knock on his door.

            He was half expecting it to be Kyoutani. He was hoping it was Kyoutani, so he could kick some sense into him and drag him out of bed. It was his mother. Hina snuck her way in between her feet as well and made her way to his bed. His mother pet her head gently as she sat on the edge.

            “Hey.” She spoke softly, sweeping the hair from his forehead. “I have to leave soon, are you going to be okay?”

            Yahaba hadn’t told her anything that had happened. He knew that she knew something was up, but that was a conversation he desperately wanted to avoid. It would open too many doors for questions he wasn’t ready to answer. But he knew she was still worried, so he gave a small, genuine smile. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”

            “Okay… You have the dogs here, and you have my number. If you need anything, just text me and I’ll be on my way back, alright? In fact, text me what you want for dinner, and I’ll pick it up.”

            “You don’t have to do that, mom. I’m good, really.” She gave him a long look, no doubt looking to see if he was telling the truth or not. She sighed.

            “At least get up and shower sometime, okay? It’ll make you feel better.”

            “I will, mom.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

            “Do you want Hina, or do you want me to take her out?”

            “She can come up here.”

            His mother helped Hina onto the bed and watched her snuggle in the blankets next to Yahaba. She gave Yahaba one last look before turning out of the room and going on her way.

            Yahaba sighed while petting Hina’s head gently. He really was being difficult. He didn’t mean to make his mother worry, or his friends. He knew he should check his phone, but he couldn’t bring himself to reach to his nightstand. In the back of Yahaba’s mind, he wondered if Hinata and Kageyama would go back to ignoring him. After all, he had failed to do anything but make the situation worse in the end.

            As he rolled onto his back, limbs bent whichever way they fell with one hand still on Hina’s head, he studied the ceiling. It was plain, not many distinguishable features. He got lost in the whiteness.

            Kyoutani and Hinata were happy. They were very close with one another. Remembering that first volleyball practice was almost weird. To think the two would end up like that. Yahaba had to smile. He didn’t regret what he did then. His best friend was happy, and he had gained two more close friends in the process. He would never regret it.

            Kageyama and Kindaichi were doing well. Kageyama had told him they weren’t dating, not really, but that they cared a great deal for one another. He had told him through a stammering and blushing face that they did sometimes kiss, but it was mostly they enjoyed being in close proximity to one another. At the time, Yahaba had cringed at how awkward their encounters must be. Neither one seemed to like skinship with those around them and were often awkward about it (Of course, Hinata would always be the exception in Kageyama’s case). but after he had hung out with the two he had understood. They didn’t touch a whole lot, but Yahaba noticed as one moved to stand near the other or one reached out to take hold of a sleeve or the back of a shirt. Little things that, if you knew both of them well enough, spoke loudly of their fondness to one another. He didn’t regret interfering there, either. He’d do it again if he got the chance.

            Lev and Nishinoya… Yahaba hadn’t been around the two since the arcade trip. He wasn’t out of the loop, however. The texts he had gotten the day before were only a glimpse into the many texts both sent him almost daily. They were happy. Yahaba had to smile; they were very cute together. He hadn’t even had to interfere much, but he was glad he did what he could. Seeing the selfies they took together or all the exclamation marks in the texts they sent was worth any trouble he went through.

            He tried not to think about Yamaguchi and Kenma. He didn’t dare even think of the other.  He had spent so much time in the past few weeks trying to figure out where he went wrong. What he could have done different so that the outcome would be different. He could have let things be, he could have approached Yamaguchi with his question differently, he could have pushed his feelings aside and kept his head instead of encouraging Yamaguchi to speak with Terushima.

            He could have done so much differently.

            In a way, he almost didn’t regret it. If it weren’t for Kenma or Yamaguchi getting hurt in the process, he thought that, maybe, he would be okay being the only one who was hurting. He had talked to Terushima. It hadn’t turned out nearly as well as he had hoped, but there was closure. He knew now that Terushima really did hate him, and he wouldn’t have to worry about the what ifs anymore. In some ways, that was a relief. In most ways, it hurt more than he cared to ever admit, even to himself.

            His phone rang.

            He thought briefly to ignore it. He had been ignoring everything else, but he didn’t want to accidentally ignore a call from his mother. He shifted and stretched until his fingers closed around his phone. He brought it to his face only to see a contact he had only just added. It was Kenma. He was surprised. Kenma didn’t seem like the type of person to call…

            Before he missed the call, he answered. He said hello, and listened for an explanation. There was none. It was silent on the other line. He said hello again, still with no reply. He contemplated hanging up when he heard a breath come from the other line. Yahaba started to get a bad feeling about the nature of the call.

            “Yahaba…” His voice was quiet, and didn’t show any traces of emotion, much like what Yahaba had heard from him before, but his breathing was irregular.

            “Hey, Kenma… What’s up?”

            “I… I just… wanted to know why… Yamaguchi texted the group chat and… He said he was excited to go meet Terushima today.” Yahaba couldn’t speak.

            “He… He said he hoped that things would work out, and that maybe… maybe they would start d… dating.”

            “Kenma…”

            “And, I want to know why he mentioned that he needed to thank you, Yahaba. I…” He trailed off, and it was obvious he was not going to say anything further.

            Yahaba couldn’t find his words. His ability to speak had shattered, along with his heart. He didn’t know what he could say. He almost asked who was in the group chat he had mentioned but it wouldn’t be the right thing to ask. He already had a pretty good guess as to who it included, anyway.

            “Kenma, I am so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I swear.” Once he felt his mouth moving, he couldn’t stop the words from spilling out. “I just wanted to see if he liked anyone, and then he said he liked Terushima and I panicked, because I never thought he’d say Terushima. I, I couldn’t think about anything other than the fact that I still love, like, Terushima, and the next thing I knew I had already given Yamaguchi his number and then they made plans, and then I went to try and get Terushima to tell Yamaguchi never mind because I never wanted to hurt anyone. But Terushima hates me now and is leading Yamaguchi on and I don’t know what to do. I’m so sorry you had to hear about it like this. You were never supposed to know, Yamaguchi was never supposed to speak with Terushima, and I was never supposed to get involved because you told me not to, but I did and I’ve messed everything all the way to Hell.”  He stopped his word vomit only to breathe. He felt the tears prick at his eyes then, and he fiercely rubbed his face with the hand not holding the phone.

            The other end was silent, and Yahaba wasn’t sure what to think. He was too busy trying not to cry to say anything else at the moment.

            “Yahaba, you can’t, you can’t let this happen.” Yahaba heard him take a shaky breath. “You can’t…”

            “I don’t know what to do, Kenma, I’ve already tried. He’s determined, I don’t- I can’t do anything.”

            “Then go stop him. It doesn’t matter at this point about me, or you, but Yamaguchi doesn’t- he doesn’t deserve to be hurt. He can’t be hurt like this.” Kenma sounded different, now, but the pull in his voice was something Yahaba couldn’t place.  There was a shuffle on the other end of the line, and then Kenma’s voice was back. “I have to go, Hinata is calling me…”

            “I’m sorry Kenma, I swear I’ll figure something out.” The line was already dead when Yahaba finished speaking. He sat in his bed, phone still pressed to his ear. He looked at the time. They were meant to meet in a half hour and Yahaba knew where they were meeting,  nearly forty minutes away from his house.

            He jumped out of bed, wildly throwing the covers from his body, barely sparing time to apologize for misplacing Hina. He threw a sweater on over his thin shirt and grabbed his coat. He ran to the front door, messily shoved his feet into his shoes and took off out of the door. He had almost forgot his keys and wallet but doubled back and grabbed them, along with his phone, and he was off once again.

            People stared as he ran to the bus station. He could catch a bus and ride 15 minutes then run the remaining 15 to where he knew they would meet. He’d worry about finding them in the sea of people he knew would be there later. He made it to the bus station just as it left. It wouldn’t stop for him, so he was forced to wait an extra 5 minutes for the next bus.

            On the whole ride he stood near the entrance and wouldn’t stop tapping his foot, which irritated the driver who told him to stop or get off. Yahaba managed to still himself only for one more stop to be made before he decided to get off and just make a run for it. The clock said he had 8 more minutes.

            He sprinted across streets, past people—knocking into them. At one point, he lost his footing on a patch of ice. He stood shakily from the ground, not minding the tear in his sweatpants as he took off once again. He’s sure he looked crazy to the people around him. He was aware he was still in his pajama’s, shoes untied, hair a mess, and coat barley hanging onto his arms as he ran. He was out of breath, near tears, and now with a bloody knee and palms.

            He had made it to the meeting place. It was ten minutes past the time they had planned to meet. As he had suspected, the place was packed. Even with the air as bitter as it was, people lined the square and went in and out of shops as they pleased. There were a lot of couples around, being so close to Christmas, but Yahaba couldn’t see his friend among them. It helped that he was fairly tall, and could see over a lot of people’s heads. As he scanned the crowd, he was glad Yamaguchi was quite tall as well, and soon he saw a head of hair that looked much like the boy he was looking for. He was walking away from the square, with his back facing Yahaba. He slid his way through the crowd, and eventually made it to the other. He was glad when he didn’t notice Terushima around. He put his hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to turn him around.

            Yamaguchi was crying.

            That startled Yahaba and he took a step back. Yamaguchi looked at him in surprise, then it seemed to register with him who it was in front of him. He hurriedly wiped his eyes. Yahaba could only stare in concern and tried to reach out to him but Yamaguchi stepped away.

            “Yahaba.” He started, sniffling a bit. “Why are you here?” He had smiled but his voice was wet and when his eyes crinkled another tear rolled down his face.

            “I… I came to stop you from meeting with Terushima…” Yahaba couldn’t say much but the truth with Yamaguchi standing in front of him like that. Yamaguchi nodded.

            “That makes sense…” He looked down, quickly trying to dry a new set of tears. “Well,” He looked back up. “I’m sorry, but I already met with Terushima… but, don’t worry. I think this was the last time.” He gave another smile but Yahaba could see the pain through this one. Before he could say anything else, Yamaguchi turned and disappeared into the crowd.

            Yahaba stood there, in the middle of the square, hands balled into a fist, ignoring the sting that was present from the fall earlier. What had happened? Yamaguchi and Terushima had already met? Why weren’t they together? He knew they could have only been together maybe ten minutes before Yahaba had found Yamaguchi. Why was their meeting cut short before Yahaba got there? Rage boiled in his chest as he took out his phone. He dialed a number and put it to his ear, scanning the crowd around him.

            Terushima answered on the second ring.

            “Where are you.” Yahaba hissed.

            “What do you want, Yahaba.” Terushima’s voice came in a sigh. His soft, almost tired words the opposite of what they had been the day before.

            “Where are you.” Yahaba said again.

            “I’m around.”

            “Terushima, I swear, tell me what you did to Yamaguchi. I’m not playing around.”

            “I didn’t do anything to him. We just talked.”

            “What did you say.” Yahaba had to force the words out through clenched teeth.

            “I told him it wouldn’t work out between us.”

            “Terushima tell me where you are so I can kick your ass.”

            “If you really want to, I’m just behind you.”

            Yahaba twirled around while biting down his surprise. A few feet behind him Terushima was standing, phone to his own ear. He looked tired, like he hadn’t slept. Yahaba ignored it, and marched up to him and nearly grabbed him by the collar but stopped himself.

            “Why didn’t you just do what I told you to do. Why did you wait until the last minute? He was crying. Is that what you really wanted? To hurt the kid so bad he cries in public? Did you greet him, ask him how his day went then casually drop the bomb that, oh yeah, I don’t actually care about you and I don’t want to have anything to do with you?”  Terushima returned his glare, but it was significantly less angry than Yahaba’s look.

            “It’s funny. The last thing you said to me was kinda like that, wasn’t it?” Yahaba opened his mouth but he didn’t have anything to say. Their last conversation, back when they were young, had gone too similar for him to refute it. The shock allowed other emotions to rise other than anger. One of them being hurt. Terushima continued. “I didn’t tell him that, by the way, I know how cruel it would have been to tell him that. I told him I had someone else I liked.”

            Yahaba hurt.

            “I- why would you tell him that?”

            “Because it’s the truth. And it sounded the best out of all the lies I could have told him.”

            Yahaba licked his lips.  “And?” Terushima pretended he didn’t know what he was asking, choosing to hum in question. “Who is it? That you like?”

            Yahaba was shaking. He was still out of breath from his run, and his knee was starting to ache. He wanted to make sure Yamaguchi was alright, and he wanted to call Kyoutani and have him comfort him. He wanted this conversation to be over with. He didn’t really want to know who Terushima had a crush on, he knew the answer would most likely hurt him more, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked at Terushima, searching his eyes. He wasn’t expecting a look he hadn’t seen for years come creeping to the surface. It was tender. Loving.

            With murmured words, Yahaba had his answer. And he was right, it did hurt him, more than he expected, actually.

            He felt himself moving before he realized he was running again. Away from the square, and away from Terushima. He ran, and he ran until he reached his home, lungs burning and a stitch in his side that sent him to his knees as he crossed the threshold. He stumbled to the bathroom, stripping his clothes as he went, the dogs whining and jumping at his heels. He made it to the bathroom, shutting the dogs out and throwing down the last bits of clothing. He jumped into the shower, nearly slipping. He turned the water on as hot as it would go and stood under the spray for a few minutes as it washed away his hot tears and stung his knee and palms. Slowly, he sank to the floor, legs coming to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and buried his face in his knees.

            This helps, he thought. Showers always helped. The feeling of the water hitting his back, sliding down his skin always helped calm him down. The heat loosened his muscles that were starting to ache from the run, the fall, and the sobs that shook his body uncontrollably. He could almost drown out his thoughts with the sound of the water hitting the tile, but not quite. Terushima’s words still rang in his ears as if he had just spoke them.

            “I told him that I was still in love with you.”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some songs I listened to while writing. (or just some Kenyama songs)
> 
> greafer- letting go  
> jack garratt- the love you're given.  
> san solo- bwu  
> Eurasia-Rust  
> Dancing on my own-Jake McMullen


	7. The plan

“You all know why I have gathered you on this night.”

“Can you say that when we’re not really in the same room?” Lev asked. Hinata ignored him and continued.

“We are here to discuss three, technically four, but three individuals who are actually a bunch of soggy puppies.” Hinata clapped his hands together once. “So. What are we going to do?” A silence stretched out into the room.

“Yeah, I actually have a few questions? What’s going on?” It was Nishinoya who spoke up then. Hinata picked up his phone, angling it to his face. He had called the older boy on his phone, and had put it on speaker nearly ten minutes before.

“Lev was supposed to fill you in, Noya. Lev, did you not tell him?!” Hinata leaned over to shout into Kyoutani’s phone. Kyoutani himself was holding it while sitting next to Hinata on the floor in his room. Kyoutani was over for dinner, and they felt like it was the best time for the meeting to take place. The sooner the better.

“I forgot.” Came Lev’s reply. Hinata sighed in frustration.

“Just go over everything briefly.” Kyoutani mumbled.

“Okay. Nishinoya, pay attention. This is going to be fast, and I won’t repeat myself.”

“He says that, but I don’t think he’s actually serious.” Hinata gave a glare to Kyoutani’s phone, wishing Lev was actually there to see it.

“Mute him.”

“Hey, wait! I’m done, I swea-“ Kyoutani muted his phone, cutting off Lev’s shout.

“Good. We’ll unmute you when I’m done recapping. Kageyama, Kindaichi, you guys still with us? You’ve been kinda quiet.” Hinata turned quickly to his

laptop set out in front of them. He was in a shared call on skype with both boys, and only had a black square for each on screen. Neither had said a word since they had set up.

“I’m here.” Said Kageyama.

“Me too. I was kinda just letting Lev talk.”

“Okay, so basically, Nishinoya, some things happened, and they were bad.” Hinata started matter of factly.

“Thanks, I totally didn’t guess that already.”

“So, you know that Yahaba has basically gotten us all together. Like he is literally the reason I have a boyfriend.” Hinata rests his hand on Kyoutani’s knee and wiggles it.

“Same.” From Nishinoya.

“Same but not really.” From Kindaichi.

“Anyway, he was trying to get Kenma and Yamaguchi together, because Kenma likes Yamaguchi, but Kenma didn’t want him to get involved. He, of course, did anyway. Then Yamaguchi said he like Terushima from Johzenji, which is bad enough but,” He gives Kyoutani a quick look. He nods, a small frown on his face. Hinata didn’t like sharing other people’s past, but it was crucial to the story. He told Lev since he was in the group chat and was starting to jump to conclusions. Kageyama had told Kindaichi before he confronted his captain himself. “but actually, Yahaba and Terushima were like a thing a while ago.”

“What?!”

“Right? I was shocked when he told me. So was Kyoutani. Anyway, Yahaba accidentally set Yamaguchi and Terushima on a date, which happened last week, but then-“

“Wait. Okay, but how do you accidentally set someone up?” Nishinoya asked incredulously.

“It’s complicated. But Kenma found out from Yamaguchi through the group chat, and then I guess he called Yahaba? Kenma hasn’t really been clear with the details. Anyway, then Yamaguchi comes back and said things didn’t work out. He didn’t give much details either, but Kyoutani got the story from Yahaba that when

he went to stop them from meeting up, Terushima told Yamaguchi that he still liked Yahaba. But we don’t know if he’s being serious or just being a dick.” Hinata paused to breath.

“So… in conclusion?”

“In conclusion, we’ve got Yamaguchi who likes Terushima who likes Yahaba maybe, and he doesn’t know Kenma likes him. We’ve got Kenma who likes Yamaguchi, who doesn’t like him back. We’ve got Yahaba who likes Terushima, but feels like he hurt both Yamaguchi and Kenma. And we’ve got a douchebag who’s caused all of this, either on purpose or not. Thoughts?”

“I think we should get rid of the douchebag.” Mutters Kindaichi.

“No, we cannot get rid of Terushima, Kyoutani already proposed the idea. There are too many complications.” Kyoutani looks sad, like he wished his initial idea was still a possibility. Hinata smiles at him.

“So what is our end goal, exactly?”

“Our end goal is to make everyone happy.” Kageyama helpfully supplied.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to do anything between Kenma and Yamaguchi, relationship wise, but we need to find a way to fix things between those two and Yahaba.” Kyoutani said while rubbing his temples. He felt a headache coming on. “Yahaba is pretty messed up about those two.”

“The only reason he leaves the house is to go to school and practice.” Kindaichi adds sadly. They’re silent after that, each in thought. What could they do to bring Kenma, Yamaguchi, and Yahaba back under good terms? Their silence is broken with a loud crunch.

“Oh my gosh. Who is eating chips right now?” Hinata asks indignantly.

“Not me.” Says Nishinoya.

“Kageyama?” asked Kindaichi in a somewhat-amused-but-trying-to-sound-serious voice.

“…. What?” It was obvious Kageyama was speaking around a mouthful of food.

“Kageyama, come on! We’re talking about a serious matter here, it’s not snack time!” Hinata nearly yelled, but his smile was still obvious in his voice.

“I am being serious. I was just hungry.”

“Okay guys, let’s bring it back. Let’s just start on one thing first.” Kyoutani said. “I’m going to go talk to Yahaba, try and cheer him up or something. What about Kenma?”

“I’ll try talking to him again.” Hinata says immediately. “He’s been ignoring most of my texts, but if I go see him I might be able to help him out more.” Kyoutani nods.

“Alright, what about Yamaguchi?”

“I mean, I love the kid, but I don’t think he’d talk to me.” Says Nishinoya sadly.

“We can fill Tsukishima in, Noya.” Hinata suggests. “Yamaguchi would talk to him.”

“Yeah, I can do that. It doesn’t feel like much, though…”

“Anything helps. Letting him know you’re there for him would also help.” Says Kyoutani. “While we plan on this, we can figure out how to fix things between them.”

“Christmas is coming up.” Kindaichi brings up quietly, deep in thought.

“Yeah?” Hinata prompts.

“I mean, we could have a Christmas party, or something. If we gave them the chance to talk to one another, I think that’s honestly all we can do. I’m sure Yahaba would love the chance to try and fix things with Kenma and Yamaguchi.”

“That could work! We have like, a month to plan things out then!” Hinata exclaims excitedly.

“Christmas is in two weeks, Hinata.”

“Oh…”

“But!” Nishinoya interjects. “We’re already planning a Karosuno party, what if we just invite Nekoma and Johsai?”

“I’ll convince Yahaba and the coach.” Says Kyoutani, a determined glint in his eye.

“Great! What about Nekoma?”

Silence.

“Oh, shoot.” Hinata mutters, tapping Kyoutani on the arm. He sheepishly taps the unmute button on the phone he had placed in his lap a while ago.

“Yeah, ‘oh shoot’!” Lev’s voice fills the room and it’s filled with resentment. Multiple sorry’s follow, especially from a pouting Nishinoya.

“Lev, can you do it?” Hinata breaks in, eagerly.

“Yeah, I can do it. At least I’ll have something to do since you left me out when deciding on what to do.” He huffs.

“Oh,” Kindaichi starts, “Actually, Kageyama and I didn’t get something to do either.” Kageyama had been munching on chips, listening to the others make their plans.

“Hey, you guys can bring the snacks.” Nishinoya suggests. Lev immediately started to protest, but Kageyama cuts him off.

“Actually, I’d like to speak with Terushima.” He said around a mouthful of chips.

“What? Why?” Lev asks, “I don’t want to buy all the snacks by myself!”

“Well, I think it would be good to talk with him. It could help.” Kageyama’s vague explanation didn’t set well with the others, but they didn’t get the chance to question him on it. Hinata’s mother called the two boys down for supper, which meant they had to cut their meeting short.

“Okay guys, you know what you’re doing?” Hinata asks hurriedly, which everyone agreed to. “Alright. We have two weeks to plan this party, but also help our friends feel better. We got this.”

“Yeah, good luck on snack duty, Lev.” Kindaichi taunts before hanging up.

“We’re doing that together!” Lev yells indignantly, “There’s no way I can buy enough snacks for three whole high school volley ball teams!”

“He already hung up, Lev.” Hinata laughs after saying goodbye to Nishinoya. Kageyama leaves the call after a quick goodbye right after.

“Give me his number, there’s no way I’m getting stuck with this on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I don't know when the next time I can update will be, or if I will. My computer is breaking and idk when I'll have the money to fix it. 
> 
> This is what I wrote before I had to stop.


End file.
